Kinks Anyone?
by Seraphyne
Summary: This is where I'll be submitting my Heroes ficlets that I write for various friends/Kink Memes. The Chapter titles are the pairing within the story.
1. Sylar & Claire

These are HEROES Ficlets that I wrote for various Kink Memes.

**REQUESTED: Sylar/Claire - stillblonde!Claire, angry!sex, in a car, Claire tops**

**Sylar/Claire "She Couldn't Believe Her Luck"**

I can't believe I'm this lucky... Claire thought as she held her newer taser in front of her and inched around the car. She'd thought for sure that since her first botched attempt at taking in someone for the Company she'd never get her chance at him. It was even harder now since her Dad was the bastards new partner.

"Lovely how things work out." She whispered as she watched Noah Bennet disappear into the building. Her father was getting sloppy and so was Sylar. Who left a maniac like him in the car while you investigated someone? Not only that, but Sylar looked like he was sleeping! He seemed so damned smug about his safety that he had time to nap in the open in a car.

Claire inched her right hand onto the door handle and paused. She took several deep breathes and then yanked on the mechanism while springing up and firing all at once. The backseat was empty. "What the hell-" She was cut off as the taser was ripped out of her hands and thrown to the side. She felt him behind her and so she spun around with her fists up ready for an attack. None came.

"What are you doing here Claire? Noah would be very upset if he knew." Claire glared at him. He seemed confident that the taser had been her only weapon, but she quickly twisted around him and kicked him squarely in the back, knocking him forward. His head his the door frame and then he crumpled into the backseat.

"You should never let your guard down, Sylar!" She spit his name as he turned over on the seat and whipped the blood off his forehead. His face held a look of disbelief and betrayal.

"Ow! Claire that hurt." He said with a touch of sarcasm. He was lying on his back on the seat as his facial expression melted into a smugness that made Claire grate her teeth together. "So Noah's little girl has come to take out the big bad wolf?" He asked as Claire's nails dug into her own palms.

In a flash she'd jumped onto his stomach and hammered punches at his face, chest, and neck. She was in a blind rage and she didn't care where her fists hit. Eventually blood appeared, but she didn't know if it was his or hers. She felt nothing but the rage. For the most part his hands and arms had covered his head, but since she didn't intend on stopping anytime soon, Sylar flailed his arms around trying to catch her wrists. "I. Don't. Want. To. Hurt. You!" He panted between fists and breaths. This enraged Claire even more.

"Why not? Why not? Why not? I. Don't. Feel. Anything!" She screamed and punctuated each word with her fists. Finally Sylar found her wrists and though her arms pumped up and down the blows were contained. Her vision was blurred as she realized she was crying and had she been able to see the expression on Sylar's face would only have made her scream more. Still trying to hurt him, but knowing it was futile, Claire barely heard something Sylar said before she felt a mouth on hers.

Caught off guard for only a second, the moment Sylar pulled back she rushed forward and latched onto his bottom lip, biting down hard. Another "Ow!" was wrought from hem as she let go, but he didn't back down as he crushed her mouth with his again. He was kissing her and she was trying to bite anything that came close to her teeth. She thought him completely stupid when he stuck his tongue in her mouth because she immediately bit down.

At that his hands released her wrists and she used her nails to scratch long bloody trails down his arms as his hands enveloped her face pushing her long blond hair back. She still had his tongue, but as far as she could tell he wasn't caring. Releasing it she sat back as he sat forward. She was confused at the look of ecstasy on his face. "You sick fu--" but her words were cut off as Sylar's mouth once again overtook her own. This time however she didn't have time to barrage his lips and tongue with bites because he was the one biting. He latched onto her bottom lip and she almost collapsed as a wash of pleasure flushed through her. The bite didn't hurt, no injury hurt, but where was the pleasure coming from?

Claire didn't care anymore as Sylar's mouth released her and she made a guttural frustrated sound. Her fingernails were back on his shoulders leaving their marks again and she was pleased to see his face contract in pain. She moved quickly then taking only seconds to remove the tank top he'd been wearing, never pausing to wonder just why he wasn't in a suit like her father had been. Chest bare Claire snarled an angry cry as her nails left pleasing bloody trails, which of course healed right after, but she wasn't looking at the wounds she was looking at his face. At first that grimace of pain and then the melting of features into a sated bliss that was intriguing and frustrating all at the same time.

Pausing gave Sylar time to recover and his big hands came up to rip her buttoned blouse to shreds. The buttons bouncing every-which way. Then without pausing to admire the view her bra had joined the shredded cloth. The wrenching the cloth against her skin laid open several gashes, but again no pain came. Surprised a bit at the turn of events, but feeling no less hatred at Sylar (whether for what he'd did to her or the fact that he was able to enjoy the feeling of pain when she could not, she didn't take the time to analyze it) she raked her nails down his arms again as he sat up completely. He paused only long enough for the initial wince from the pain, but the other facial expression was stolen from her as his head dipped down to her chest. She felt the wetness and then a weird sensation before she was floored with a mind-numbing blast of euphoria.

Her hands latched onto strands of his hair and pulled as she rode the pulsing bliss, whimpering when it began to subside. Only then was she aware that her arms were around Sylar's neck and she was clinging to him for dear life. The hatred was still there, still simmering and she smiled at that knowledge. "I asked," Sylar paused as her mind fuzzed around his words. They didn't seem to make sense. Had he asked her something before? Yes... Yes he had... She thought, but she couldn't remember what it had been. Sylar pulled his face away from her and looked into her eyes. Again that rush of hatred for him flared inside her heart and her eyes narrowed. He on the other hand smiled, "I asked you if you could feel that..." He said trailing off. The next moments felt like hours or weeks as she passed from numbness to ecstasy and then back again. Eventually she ended up riding him... Hard and using her nails and teeth to hurt him, but it only frustrated her more when his face passed faster and faster from pain to pleasure.

When she screamed in frustration because her last wounds she'd inflicted faded and he remained motionless while riding his own euphoria, his eyes snapped open and a devilish smile spread across his face. In the blink of an eye she was on her back and his mouth was everywhere. Dampness, cold from the air on the dampness, then that weird sensation of pressure and then she was screaming orgasmic-like as pleasure exploded through her mind. The point at which Claire passed out was when Sylar dipped his head between her legs and chuckled before biting very, very hard.


	2. Sylar, Claire, & Elle

**REQUESTED: Sylar/Claire/Elle threesome PLEASE! I will give you cookies!**

**Sylar/Claire/Elle "A Present to Remember"**

"Come on pretty." Elle says as she pulls Claire along by her hair. Claire is trying to pull away or resist, but Elle isn't having it at all as she zaps her a couple of times. "Nifty, I think, that Sylar thought to reverse his brain engineering on you." Elle says smiling while Claire clamps down on another scream. "Do you like having the pain back, Daddy's little girl?" Elle asked as she kicked the hotel door open. "Honey, we're home." She calls out.

"Well, well." Says the reclining figure on the king sized bed. The TVs on and moans and curses were heard from the program Sylar had been watching. His business jacket, tie, and buttoned shirt were abandoned on the floor beside the bed. His pants were unbuttoned and zipped with his boxers below his left hand, which was openly stroking his prick in time with the grunts on the TV. "Looks like you ladies are just in time."

"I think I'm going to be si--" Claire wasn't able to finish as Elle hauled her through the door by her hair and zapped her again. The scream was cut off as Sylar's electric queen threw Claire at the foot of the bed. There she sat panting and running her hands through her hair. The door closed right after Elle placed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob. Then as soon as the lock clicked home Claire stood up grabbed Elle by the lapels of her coat and slammed her up against the door knocking her head hard.

"That was pretty convincing, but next time..." Claire growled before crushing her mouth against Elle's for a quick heated kiss. "Dial down the volts. Pretty please." The last was delivered with the sickeningly sweet tempo of the long ago damsel-in-distress cheerleader that Claire had once been. Elle opened her mouth to answer, but Claire didn't give her the chance as she clamped down on the older girl's bottom lip.

"Girls, girls..." Sylar said as his arms draped over the two's shoulders. "Play nicely now." He said as he grabbed a fist full of Claire's hair and pulled her mouth off of Elle's lip and crushed it against his own mouth. There was no biting in this kiss. It had been established a long time ago that Sylar didn't like the biting that Elle and Claire enjoyed so much. While Claire was distracted Elle's mouth found Claire's throat and after a few tentative licks, clamped her teeth on the tanned skinned and sucked, hard. Claire whimpered in pure bliss into Sylar's mouth, who chuckled as he blindly led them to the bed.

They all fell sprawled in various angles on the mattress as Sylar found the TV remote and turned it to a station that played music. He turned the volume fairly high and then threw the remote aside. Elle was already half undressed as Claire climbed over various limbs to deposit herself before Sylar. He leaned back against the pillows on the bed and Claire slowly started pulling the rest of his clothes off starting with his shoes. His prick was still throbbing from earlier with the TV program, but he was happy to just wait and watch.

Every time his blonde angels joined him it was a new and exciting experience. Anything could happen and really he liked watching Elle and Claire specifically. Sylar was pretty sure that any other girl on girl action wouldn't be enough to get him off. While Claire was preoccupied with being slow, sweet and seductive in removing Sylar's clothing, Elle (now fully naked) took to distracting Claire. It was their game. Elle was very bad at being sweet or slow, though seduction she had in spades, therefore the game was to distract Claire enough to rush her or make her be rough to Sylar. Of course Sylar had to punish Claire if that happened, so usually Elle's efforts were only rewarded with moans and sharp intakes of breath.

Today Elle was feeling vindictive, so for every piece of clothing she was able to extract off of Claire, she gave her a bite on the exposed skin. Gritting her teeth, Claire tried her damnedest to ignore Elle's ministrations, but upon sliding Sylar's boxers off Elle gave her a vicious bite on the inside of her thigh and Claire could not control the jerk of her hands. The boxers came the rest of the way off with a hard wrench and though it did not hurt Sylar, Claire knew he would punish her anyway. Elle giggled having won this round. Sylar smirked. Elle didn't win often and when she did he loved her all the more for it. He almost loved her more at those times then he did hurting Claire.

"Elle, take my place." Sylar directed as he moved off the bed. "No Claire, stay there... Just like that." Claire had been kneeling in front of Sylar, knees on either side of his legs, ass in the air. Now Elle had to nimbly craw through Claire's limbs to mimic the exact position Sylar had been in. Elle's arms were above her head, idly playing with her hair and the smile on her face simply meant she liked to watch when Sylar hurt Claire. "Spread your legs Elle. Claire, my sweet, you know what to do." He said both girls feeling the bed shift as Sylar climbed up behind Claire.

Claire bent her elbows and rested on them as she inched closer to Elle's splayed thighs. This part of the punishment wasn't really a punishment. Claire loved nothing more than to get back at Elle by teasing and biting her most sensitive spots, no the punishment was what Sylar would do while Claire was forced to bring Elle over the edge. No matter what Sylar did, if Claire didn't bring off Elle... Well Claire didn't want to know what happened then. So far she'd always been able to achieve her goal.

Elle groaned loudly as Claire slowly inched her kisses closer and closer to the spot that was probably already throbbing with the excitement of pain. Claire took her time because nothing frustrated Elle more than being slow. The white-hot searing pain on Claire's ass was enough to distract her with a scream, but quickly she clamped that off and endured as she hurriedly took Elle into her mouth. Fuck being slow, Elle was the reason she was being punished, therefore pain was all Elle would get. Working her teeth against the sensitive bud, Claire rubbed her face harshly on Elle, which elicited first harsh moans and then clipped screams from the girl. All the while Sylar's hand roamed over Claire's back, legs, and ass with the nuclear man's power. The skin blistering and bubbling as fast as it was healing. He was still rock hard, but the excitement from Elle's screams weren't enough to make him come, not yet.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh MY God!" Elle chanted as Claire's mouth ravished her. Harshly moving back and forth as her nails bit into the sensitive flesh right inside of Elle's opening. Two more intense clamps of Claire's nails and Elle was screaming incoherently as a rush of fluids flowed. Claire happily lapped up the mess loving the smell of sex in the air. The pain on her backside ceased and Sylar smacked her raw ass as he maneuvered around her to the other side of the bed.

"That was a pretty tame punishment." Claire said between licks as Elle's screams faded and she breathed hoarsely. Sylar chuckled before taking Elle's breath from her with a kiss that he could handle only after Elle was too delirious to hurt him. Finished with cleaning up Elle, Claire sat back with a big smile on her face.

"Yes well, Elle was a bit over zealous with her attentions I think." He said pulling away from Elle. Electricity crackled at Elle's hands as she laid there and panted. "Come here my angel." Sylar said motioning towards Claire. She languidly crawled across Elle and settled in Sylar's lap. She giggled at his prick, noting that even the pre-cum was already leaking out.

"Looks like you had too much fun before we arrived." Claire said as she sedately leaned in for a kiss from Sylar. Roughly Sylar fist-ed a handful of Claire's hair and pulled her mouth to his, but that was all the rough he liked. The kiss was slow and intense and the exact opposite of kissing Elle. Claire rubbed herself against Sylar's prick as he let her hair go. While his hands guided Claire's hips to align just right with him, Elle joined the game again. Jerking Claire's head by her hair, Elle smothered Claire's mouth with hers and sucked all the breath out of the younger girl. On that note Sylar lifted Claire's body easily and then plummeted her down hard onto his prick. No preparation at all, which it really wasn't needed, Claire of course was already dripping with desire.

Elle's rough kisses and her nails helped Sylar lay Claire on her back as he worked her at a steady pace. Using as much pent up anger as she could Claire's tongue and teeth waged war with Elle's all the while Sylar's pace increased wrenching mewling sounds from her between bites and teeth gnashing. Elle's hand snaked down Claire's stomach and quickly found Claire's own bud of sensitivity. And just as Claire had been rough on Elle, Elle's nails scraped and raked across the nerve with so much force that Sylar had to reprimand Elle before continuing his pace. Claire's thought were gone as they were replaced with conflicting sensations.

Elle's bites and scrapes (most of the time bringing blood) compared to Sylar's steady but very gentle pace was maddening and it took most of Claire's innate sense of control to not lose it within three seconds. When Sylar felt that he probably wouldn't last two many more strokes, he nodded at Elle. Though Elle's mouth and nails had never ceased their attentions on Claire all this time, her eyes had been riveted to Sylar's face waiting for his signal. Elle worked her nails harder, rougher against Claire's clit as she dislodged her mouth and began biting down (very very hard) on Claire's breasts. The subsequent bruises blossoming on the tender flesh as Elle moved lightning fast from one spot to the next healed fast enough, but what Sylar wanted from this was the screams. Claire's screams were so very different than Elle's and it was the combination of fucking Claire (or Elle) and then the screams of Claire (which was only brought on by Elle) that rushed Sylar over the top.

He cried out himself not nearly matching Claire's volume as his seed sprayed into Claire. Claire writhed as well beneath him as she too reached her climax. Elle's laughter rivaled even Claire's screams as she continued to bite on Claire's breasts. Sylar collapsed as his passion subsided and he pulled Elle, fully alert Elle, to him for a kiss. He knew she'd bite him. He knew she'd suck on his tongue too hard, but it was what he had to do to stop her laughter. When she laughed, she reminded him of exactly how close to crazy she was. He didn't like the reminder because it also reminded him of how, once upon a changed future, he'd been the Psychopath killer and that didn't belong anywhere with this present.


	3. Sylar & Elle

**REQUESTED: Future!Gabriel/Elle- First time**

**Future!Gabriel/Elle "Fancy Meeting You Here"**

((This is set in the Future before the house in Texas goes ka-boom.))

Today is going to be so boring... I thought as I hung up my apron. Noah was off with the Nanny and no one else was home. I hadn't seen Peter in ages and no one else deemed me worthy enough to visit. Mom was dead and dear brother, President Nathan was just too important to claim a former psychopath. I sighed and took off my glasses to rub my eyes. There was nothing on TV and I really didn't just want to sit here all day long waiting for my son to come home.

Suddenly the front door slammed open and as I stood to see who it was, powers on alert in case of trouble I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again. "CLAIRE?!" The blonde electrical-discharge-waiting-to-happen walked into the kitchen and froze. Her eyes were crazy-wild but other than that she looked fine.

"Elle?" I asked weary. She looked at me and her eyes bugged even wider.

"WHERE AM I? WHAT HAPPENED?!" Her questions were hysterical screeches that grated on my sensitive hearing.

"Calm down." I said raising my hands palms up. This was such a weird thing, seeing her like this. The last time I'd seen Elle was three years ago. I had heard she'd died... By Claire's hand.

"Where's Peter?! Where's Claire?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" She asked as she brought her fists up to her head and stared at me wildly. I made calming noises as I slowly walked over to her, but as soon as her hands shot out to her sides and a warning crackle permeated the air, I stopped.

"I don't know where Claire and Peter are. I live here now..." I trailed off a bit curious. Peter as well as that creepy Japanese man was able to go back and forth in time, was this what happened to her? "What year do you think it is Elle?" I asked her. Her expression of terror softened a little as she contemplated my question.

"P- Peter... He... Brought me to the Future?" She asked me instead of answering the question. "Are you... Are you still Sylar?" She asked. I scowled at her unconsciously placing my right hand over the busted watch on my left wrist.

"No. Sylar died a long time ago. Actually, you... You helped with that." Suddenly I remembered a moment long ago, before Claire turned rogue, before Peter disappeared, before Nathan was president. A moment that hadn't made any sense to me at the time.

_"You aren't always Sylar... You know." Elle said to me while I tried to choke the life out of her. I snarled at her as her breath slowed and her heart faltered once, twice, but then my world exploded into pain as she unleashed her electricity. Looking up I saw an expression that I never thought to see on her face. Sympathy._

I shook the memory away as I looked back at Elle. "I believe this was meant to be. We are each other's salvation Elle." I said as I took another step forward. She was about to warn me, but my words cut her attack off and using the distraction I walked foreword and pulled her into my arms. The emotions I felt for her were overwhelming and I wondered where they'd come from. Her arms dropped to her sides as the charged air dissipated.

"Ga-- Gabriel?" She asked as I pulled her face to mine. The kiss was tentative and sweet, not at all what I would expect from her. I was braced for a volley of charges from her at any moment, but surprisingly she wasn't fighting me, but kissing me. I buried one of my hands in her blonde hair and the other I placed at her waist. Her hands were on my neck, but they didn't stay there long.

In two seconds she'd jumped up and I helped guide her legs around my waist. I walked us, trying to be mindful of the walls and doors, to my bedroom. She clung to me as I removed my hands from her to lower us to the bed. When I leaned back off her for a second, she let me go with both her hands and mouth and her wide blue eyes stared up at me fearfully. It hurt to still see the fear, but I had gotten used to it over time. The only ones who didn't look at me that way was Claire and Noah.

"I help you?" Elle asks in a whisper. I smile and nod. I reach down and grasp the bottom of my tank top and pull it off. Elle remains lying there just watching. I lean back down to kiss her again, but she places a hand on my chest. Then that one is joined by her other as her nails trail teasingly across my chest. I close my eyes. I hadn't had any contact in this capacity in a long, long time. Her hands disappear and I look down to see she's sitting up, her face right in front of mine and her blouse and bra are gone. The fear in her eyes remain, but there is now a ghost of a smile on her face. "Be... gentle..." She trails off as a deep pink settle across her cheeks and nose.

"Always." I whispered as I took her mouth with mine. She opened to me immediately this time and as our tongues danced around I let my hands explore her torso, cupping her breasts. She moaned into my mouth and that alone was enough to make my prick too hard for my pants. I groaned at the sudden constriction. She giggled lightly as if she knew what had me making noises already. I looked up at the ceiling trying to clear my head a little and then I felt her hands on my belt and pants. They were loose in no time and that only gave me more room to grow.

I helped her out of her pants and underwear and then we were kissing with the delicious feeling of skin against skin. She wrapped her legs around my waist and wiggled against me, which only made me groan and grunt against her mouth. The sounds were degrading in my opinion, but she laughed and smiled even more and that made me less self conscious about it.

After a few minutes of her teasing I snaked my hand between our bodies and was pleased to hear a gasp from her lips as I pressed two fingertips against her. I captured that gasp as well as her breath into my mouth and as I massaged and pinched her Elle rewarded me with moans and sounds that made me think of little kittens. I dipped my fingers lower to find her moist and ready and as I slid those two fingers in she gasped again and bucked against my hand. I smiled, "Patients." I said softly as I took her earlobe into my mouth and sucked on it lightly.

She made several unrecognizable sounds that could have been words had Elle's brain not been on overload with sensations. I sped up my tempo as I slipped in another finger, which made the fit pretty tight. I realized that no matter how much prep, my width would still be too much and pain would be involved. I stilled my hand as nipped at her neck with my teeth. I caught a little bit of skin and pressed down harder than usual. The sharp intake of breath had me worried until a moan accompanied the release of the breath. "Like that..." She said in a breathy whisper. I smiled. I trailed her wetness along her stomach as I placed both of my hands on her narrow hips.

My mouth continued along her neck first sucking and then biting a little. When I was on a bite, her hand snaked down and locked around my shaft which sent my mind of for vacation and I latched onto her neck in a harder than necessary bite. She shrieked and I was about to apologize when I realized it was from pleasure and not pain. With that she guided me to her and I glided in slowly. The fit was extremely tight and I had to inch in as the pain overtook her. As her eyebrows creased with it, I began licking, sucking and biting on her neck, which did the job of distracting her.

When I was fully in I stopped and just let her adjust around me as I continued to nip at her neck. Her breathing was erratic, as if she was disparate for a drink of water and so I found her mouth to quench her thirst. When her hips started bucking at mine, I knew she was ready and worked at keeping a steady pace that wouldn't hurt her too much. Her moans became gasps, which then transformed into screams. My only thought was I'm glad the neighbors moved... as I quickened the pace.

Eventually I pulled her legs up and hooked them over my shoulders so that my reach was deeper, which of course make her scream even more, but it also made her hands crackle with electricity. "Elle." I said warning her of the power surges and without closing her mouth she disengaged her hands from my hair and splayed them on the bed at her sides. With each thrust a jet of electricity shot from her hands and hit the wall and headboard of the bed leaving a charred blast circle. Too much of this and she'll burn the house down... I thought as I pushed a hand between us and used my fingers to work her clit.

"Oh... Oh my G-- Gabriel!" She screamed as I felt her release and subsequent convulsions around me. Her screaming my name was enough to make me see stars. Wave after wave of pleasure rushed through me as my thoughts tried to bend around her saying 'Gabriel,' not Sylar, Gabriel. It made all the sense in the world and though we were both spent I couldn't help but wet her appetite once more as I claimed her mouth with mine.


	4. Lyle, Claire, & HRG

**Title: **The Temptation of Lyle Bennet  
**Rating:** R (nothing explicit)  
**Word Count:** 2,529  
**Characters: **Lyle/Claire/HRG  
**Summary:** Lyle has fantasies... Well really every teenage boy does. Lyle's POV.

I threw the controller to the floor. I was so damn bored with video games at the moment. I hadn't gotten any new ones since my birthday and it wasn't lack of choices. Basically I had the money to get new ones, but all the ones I wanted were two player or co-op and Claire hadn't felt interested enough to play with me in a while. I sighed listening to the house creak so late at night. Mom and Mr. Muggles had long since gone to bed and here I was still up trying not to succumb to my dreams. I had school tomorrow and it was way past midnight, but I would do anything to keep from dreaming. My dreams were killing me.

Feeling thirsty I got up and switched the TV off. I could probably catch a late night movie on Sci-Fi. They were crappy most of the time, but entertaining enough. I headed downstairs not even caring that I was only in my boxers, who was up to notice? I gained the kitchen first and poured myself a very pulpy glass of OJ, downing half the glass and then refilling it before putting the jug back into the fridge. I stood leaning up against the fridge sipping my orange juice and wondering when Claire would be home. It's been a week since she was last here and though I knew it was stupid (why else would I be avoiding my dreams?) I entertained the idea of her opening the door and seeing me here in my boxers.

Over the last year I'd started working out in the locker room at gym, mainly because Becky Robinson told everyone I had sticks for arms, but I liked to think it was because I was playing soccer and needed the bulk. The real truth was for nights just like tonight... Or rather for fantasies of nights just like tonight. I imagined Claire walking through the door, her hair perfect and her eyes bright as she drops her keys and purse on the table. She'd shrug off the jacket or sweater she had on and then she'd look up. There I'd be standing, or rather leaning casually against the fridge drinking my OJ. Only in my boxers. Her innocent eyes would widen with her sudden uncontrollable lust for her adopted brother and his muscles and tousled hair, which were too much for her to avoid any longer.

In reality I smiled and then shook my head. Those types of fantasies were the reason I wasn't actually sleeping at night and why I was exhausted and... Soiled the next morning. I un-propped myself from the fridge and headed for the living room. The Sci-Fi movie was sounding very entertaining now, since I inevitably replace the female lead with Claire.

The flickering lights on the back wall caught my attention and I paused to listen for the sound of the TV. There weren't any sounds that I could pick up. I inched closer to the kitchen doorway and peaked around the corner. The TV was on and looking at the table beside the door, I realized Claire was home. The elation I felt surged through me. She was home and I was walking the house in my underwear, I couldn't think of a better, more real fantasy than that.

_So she's too tired to sleep then..._ I thought as I smugly walked around the corner and headed for the couch. I was about to surprise her and she'd be all happ-- _Wait..._ I thought._ I've had these feelings for months now... But in no way as she ever acted like she was even entertaining the idea of me in a similar situation... _My thoughts were not making me happy. _What if she shrieks and wakes up the whole house... That would be mortifying... I better approach with caution... I still want to see her even if she doesn't 'want' me that way... _Making up my mind, I decided to make a little noise as I walked up to the couch, but a noise from the couch distracted me first.

It was a moan. Then I noticed that I couldn't see the back of Claire's head at the top of the couch, which I hadn't thought too much about since she liked to recline when watching a movie. I froze and listened for more sounds. There was another moan and then a grunt. My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion until I looked back at the table by the door. Dad's wallet and keys were there too. How had I missed them?_ Duh, you were too happy that Claire was home..._ I thought. Then for some reason I got a very graphic image in my mind and I shivered with revulsion. Now I was too curious to just leave things be.

I quietly set my glass of OJ on the coffee table by the stairs and then proceeded to tip-toe to the back of the couch. The sight before me was not at bad as the graphic picture in my head, for one both still had clothing on, but the thought of my dad pawing Claire was just too much. Luckily I didn't gasp or shout and I was able to back up without the two noticing. I guess the worse picture of them naked and fucking in my head had prepared me... But even so I was not too happy that my dad was enjoying something I'd wanted a long, long time.

Cursing myself for not acting sooner on my feelings for Claire I grabbed my glass of OJ and just to spite them, I stomped up the stairs. I smiled when a shocked gasp issued from Claire. I didn't hear anything else, no doubt because Dad told her to be quiet. I stomped all the way to my room and then slammed the door. Not loud enough to wake mom, but loud enough that they'd either hear it or feel the reverberations.

"Damn it!" I said softly. I flipped my TV back on and turned the volume up loud enough to mask any sounds the might or might not come from the living room, which happened to be right under my bedroom. Tuning the TV to a music station I settled down, after downing the rest of the OJ, to a night of pleasure and torture.

***

"Lyle."_ My name purred from her lips as I mouthed her nipple, bucking into her faster and faster. _"Lyle."_ I looked up. Claire's face was still transfixed with desire and pleasure, but the way she'd said my name sounded more like impatience._

_"You like that don't you." I said to her as my rhythm increased. Her eyes widened as she nodded._

"Lyle!" _Confused now because her mouth hadn't moved I pulled away from her and... _Sat up in my bed, alone. I looked around confused. Claire was standing over me with her hand over her smiling mouth. My face burned red before I even looked to see what she saw. I could feel the erection. _Thank god I hadn't climaxed yet..._ I thought as I pulled a heavier blanket over myself.

"What do you want Claire!" I said a bit too loudly for the hour, I had noticed upon waking that it was not morning nor anywhere near the time I would usually get up for school.

"Shh." She said with her perfectly manicured fingernail across her tantalizing lips. I groaned as a throb took hold of my cock. This was not helping. "What were you dreaming about?" She asked with that smirk back and this time she wasn't hiding it.

"None..." I was angry that she'd crashed my dream and left me wanting, but at the same time I wondered why she was curious about a dream that obviously I was enjoying. "Why do you ask?" I asked trying to be coy and not pop my cork while watching her. She shrugged which seemed like such an innocent thing to do if it wasn't for her expression. She was mirroring the emotions that had been on my dream Claire's face. I closed my eyes fast, but it remained. I groaned softly as another throb pulsated.

"Oh, I don't know... I guess you could say I've been experimenting lately... Sexually..." My eyes flew open. I was nothing short of shocked to hell. First that Claire was interested in a 'sex dream' I'd been having and second because she'd just said what she had. Claire and I had NEVER talked about such things. Hell we hardly ever talked at all. Then the events of earlier tonight flashed through my mind, the very graphic picture, not the one I'd actually seen and my shock faded... a little.

"I bet." I said without realizing.

"What?" Claire asked as she oh so casually sat down on the bed facing me. It was another shocker moment and I had to catch myself from recoiling, not from disgust, but just from surprise. I masked my movement with actually sitting up, using my pillow as a prop.

"N... No... Nothing..." I said. _Fuck, why did I have to turn into a stuttering virgin now..._ I thought trying to remain calm and cool. Claire smiled as she toyed with a strand of her perfect hair. She'd stopped wearing it so curly and I think I liked the look better.

"So, should I ask, who were you dreaming about... Since, well we both know what the physical activity was." She said coyly as she took a pointed glance at my groin, which seemed to be timed with another of those throbs. Those hey-pay-attention-to-me throbs were starting to get on my nerves a little. I kind of wished Claire would either leave so I could finish myself off, or... Help me finish. The entertained the last thought a little too long and another throb pulsed.

"Damn it." I said as I tried not to touch myself. "What do you want from me Claire?" I asked trying to hurry this... well whatever she intended 'this' to be. It was probably another teasing game though. I was used to those. Claire batted her eyelashes, smiled and shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe just why..." She looked at me again and her eyes hardened. I knew then that all this was an act and it didn't really help at all. Nothing was more sexually arousing to me than Claire, but even more so was when Claire was angry or kicking someone's ass. I'd been knocked out by electricity, but it hadn't kept me from getting a hard-on when Claire had went head to head with Elle. "... the fuck did you say my name with a hard-on?!" She said in a not so very nice way.

"Well you wouldn't have known if you hadn't been in my room... Why were you in my room?" I fired back at her. She didn't seem phased that I wasn't embarrassed or trying to cover anything up.

"I have my reasons... Was I the person featured in your sex dream, Lyle?!" I couldn't help it, I groaned and not quietly. The throbs in my prick were timing themselves to her voice and with her anger she tended to talk faster. Just then a quiet knock sounded on my door and I groaned again sitting up further. This put me fairly close to Claire, but she didn't recoil as I thought she would. Instead her attention was turned toward the door as it opened. Dad walked in and closed the door. My eyes bugged.

"You two need to be quieter. I don't want your mother awake yet, but you've already woken up Mr. Muggles..." Claire looked as if she was going to say something and I was too busy being weird-ed out that my dad was in my room at that moment to acknowledge his words. "But I gave him a tranquilizer so he won't wake up your mother."

"Oh, good... Remember last time?" Claire said as she let out a sigh. I was too confused to process what was going on now. Why was my dad STILL in my room?! Dad rolled his eyes, which was weird anyway, but looked very comical behind his glasses.

"I know... Those stupid lies didn't fly and in the end I had to call in the Haitian to wipe her..." Dad trailed off and I was still sitting there with a 'WTF' look on my face.

"Oh relax Lyle." Claire said which focused my attention away from Dad and back to her. I was very close to her now and it didn't help my already established problem, which was ten times worse now that my dad refused to leave my room. I also noted what Claire was wearing, or rather what she wasn't wearing. She was not wearing a bra underneath that flimsy white top. "Noah and I play all the time. Usually when you are asleep."

"Then why are you invading my sleep?!" I asked trying not to think about them together. It was very weird to hear Claire say our dad's name as well, but my mind was on one thing right now and it wouldn't stop throbbing!

"Oh, well we knew it was you earlier... And well..." Claire stopped talking, or rather her lips (of which I was avidly staring at) stopped moving and she lightning fast grabbed a handful of my hair. I didn't have time to react to her harshness as she crushed her mouth to mine. I was too thrilled at that moment to find my dad watching us do this creepy.

Involuntarily I grabbed the back of her head to keep her there and my other hand found her small waist. The movements, though I'd never kissed anyone other than mom before, were as natural as if I'd been kissing every weekend since I'd turned sixteen. My prick was throbbing so angrily now that it hurt but I was enjoying the kiss too much to do anything else. Then it all shattered as I heard my dad clear his throat as if reminding us that he was still there. Claire let go of me so fast I was sure I'd still been making kiss-y faces. My face flamed red and I dropped my hands.

"You're right, Noah, that's enough." Claire said as she stood up and made for the door. I groaned as I realized that the whole thing was just a game to her and what was worse was that my dad had encouraged it. _Oh, I'd like nothing more than to tie him to his bed and make Claire tease him…_ I thought as I realized what I was imagining and my face flamed even more. _How the hell could I still be turned on at that idea..._ Claire threw me one last teasing glance before her and dad walked out the door.

"Fuck." I exclaimed as I realized that I would have rather he stood there and watched her finish me than have to finish by myself. "This is bullshit." I said as I flipped on my bedside lamp and settled in for a very unsatisfying time.


	5. Lyle & Claire

**Title:** Loss

**Rating:** R (nothing explicit)

**Word Count: **2,245

**Characters:** Lyle/Claire

**Summary:** Set after Episode 2.10 "Truth & Consequences". Lyle's coping with his dad's death. Lyle's POV.

**Author's Note:** This was a brain-child that happened VERY LATE at night. Please be nice.

I was numb. I didn't know what to feel. He was gone. He was always gone, but now... Well now he wasn't coming back. The picture I held in my hands was old and wrinkled, but it was my favorite. I'd had it since my eleventh birthday and I don't think mom even knew it was missing. My eleventh birthday marked the first time dad hadn't come home for me. He'd been sent off on some paper emergency on the East Coast and hadn't been able to get back in time. I had been so upset that I'd stolen the picture of him and Claire out of the upstairs guest room. Funny thing was, mom and dad never go in there and once Claire had found it missing, well she'd seemed to understand. This picture was all I had of him now and it was a sad reminder of how great a father he had been.

I sat up in bed and rearranged my pillow as a prop. I couldn't sleep and I couldn't bring myself to play a game. We'd spread my dad's ashes today and I'd been to numb, to cut off from the world to even help Claire. I'd stood there back by the car and let mom cry on my shoulder while I watched dry-eyed as Claire threw the last physical part of my dad into the ocean. I couldn't even cry now. I felt so hollow, so empty. There was a light knock on my door. I looked up but didn't get a word out before it was opened and closed again. Claire stood there. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were still wet from the tears. She was in her tank top and pajama shorts that she slept in, but apparently sleep wouldn't find either of us tonight. I gestured to her as I moved over in the small twin sized bed. Claire was small though, so it wouldn't be a problem.

"Lyle..." Claire said as a sob broke through. She walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers beside me. Claire and I had never seen eye to eye on anything. We've never really talked and other than the time she hugged me for giving her back the tape of her failed suicides had never shown any affection towards me, but this was instinctual. This was mourning and I could comfort her when she needed it. She cried against my chest and though I figured it would have been better to wear a shirt to bed, I didn't really mind. I rubbed her back absentmindedly as I continued to look at my picture. Not even Claire's tears for our dad moved me enough to cry. Would I be one of those that didn't realize that their loved one was really gone until one day out of the blue you felt the loss? Probably.

"Shh. It's ok Claire." I said on instinct. I'm sure she needed to hear something, but the lack of true emotion in my voice made it sound wrong. I was beginning to get mad. Why couldn't I mourn my father the way she did? Did it take a bond of adoption to feel love towards your parents? Cause I've met Claire's bio-mom and believe me there is no love there. When the sobs subsided I thought I heard a mumble but wasn't sure. "What Claire?"

"Call me Clairebear." She said so softly I thought I'd have to ask her to repeat herself. The request was simple enough, but at the same time it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I could understand why she'd want me to call her the pet name dad had for her and that wasn't what was bothering me... But something was bothering me. "Please..." The plea was a broken sound of immense pain and I could hear the need and longing in it. This would only make her upset more, later, but right now... I could do what she asked of me. I searched deep for whatever meaningful slip of audio I could find of my dad and tried to immolate his concern and love, maybe it wasn't a great idea, but Claire needed me and I found that there's nothing I wouldn't do for.

"It's alright Clairebear." As soon as I'd said them I knew, I just knew it would not end there. The hair on the back of my neck rose once again and for once I tried to analyze the relationship that my dad and Claire had really had. Had there been more to the picture that was shown to mom and me? Was it wrong had there been something more? Concerning mom, yes it was wrong, but then again I didn't know if there had been more. Claire's shudders stopped and she clung to me like a lost child. I think I immolated his voice to well. "Claire..."

"Please..." Was all she said as I became aware of her hands. Her head was still on my chest, but instead of just lying there for comfort, she was rubbing her face against my skin. I closed my eyes against the sensation, it felt so good, but at the same time so wrong. Had my dad taken advantage of her? Or had she taken advantage of him? Was their relationship something like she was hinting at now? I dropped the photo on the floor and pushed her face away from me. I did it to see her face, for her to see who she was with, but also because I had been enjoying it and that wasn't right. Her hand was on my back as she laid back on the bed. Her eyes were still wet with tears and her nose was red. Her other hand was by her head in what looked like a model pose until she used it to shield her eyes. I could hear new sobs that barely escaped her closed mouth.

"Claire..."

"Please..." She cried harder. Her shoulders shaking. She didn't drop her hand nor let go of her grip on my side. "I need him. I need him..." Her crying was silent but it was stealing her words. I cupped her face and wiped away a few tears. Her hand came down from over her eyes and she gripped my hand. "Hold me like he did... Call me Clairebear... Just... Just for tonight..." She said very softly, very shyly which is when I knew for sure that Claire had called my dad Noah, and probably for a long time now. I scooted down in the bed, her being so short it was too awkward of an angle for anything. Surprisingly her eyes never left mine as I repositioned myself.

"How... How did he hold you..." I asked shyly. I really did not know what she expected of me, besides the 'Clairebear.' The smile she gave me was so hollow, so empty that I felt my stomach drop and it was replaced with a well of grief for her. A single tear collected in the corner of my left eye but never fell. Here was what I needed to mourn. Not the loss of my dad, but the emptiness that was left behind. The void that one day would be filled... in me. Claire on the other hand, I had a feeling she'd always have the void within her.

"Alright... Clairebear." I said as she remained looking into my eyes. Claire withdrew her hand from underneath me and turned onto her side with her back to me. Her hand guided mine to her chest where it rested, although her death grip on my hand remained. I scooted in close to her and mirrored her position so I would be comfortable as well. Her head fit perfectly underneath my chin and yet she still had pillow room. Lying there with her made me think of her as a doll, perfectly proportioned for this. My other hand was underneath the pillow because there was no room between us, but even so the position was an uncomfortable one and soon I found myself dozing.

Movement woke me up and it was to Claire propped up on her elbow. She didn't stay that way long and the warmth spread back through my chest as she regained her place. It took me several sleepy minutes to realize that my hand was not on fabric any longer and that my chest was against bare skin. My drowsy state drained away quite fast and most of my blood rushed to one area. I hissed, "Claire! What are you..."

"You... You said..." Her voice was small and still tear-filled and I guess that I misunderstood our agreement. I sighed as she turned onto her back. Her eyes looking up at me and there was just no way I could say no. Hell now my own body wanted it to, but I wasn't sure how far this was going to go. Did '_Hold me like he did._' entitle an actual activity? _I had better make sure of things this time..._ I thought as I moved my hand from atop her breast, where she'd placed it, to the area right below it. Her eyes fluttered closed at my movement, but I hadn't intended to 'start' anything.

"Make it clear to me, Clai-- Clairebear." I said which opened her eyes again. She wrinkled her brow in confusion. "What... What do you... What all do you want from me?" I asked trying to make her understand without actually spelling anything out. She lowered her eyes in understanding, but remained quiet. This worried me a little. _Had it been so bad, so intimate with them and why wasn't it creeping me out? Because this is another part of him you can remember and hang on to..._ My inner voice answered. "Come here." I said pulling her toward me. She flipped onto her side, facing me, and buried her face in my neck. I caressed her back as her sobs returned.

"Lyle..." My chin had been resting on the top of her head, but as I heard my name she moved her head. I looked down into her light eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked not sure where this was going now. She'd asked me to be him, or rather act like I was him... Now she wanted her younger brother?

"I know it's you..." I puzzled over the statement for a moment. _Well of course it's me... Who else? I mean..._ My thoughts trailed off as I realized something.

"You wanted me... You just wanted me to... To hold you and call... Call you Dad's pet name for you?" I asked as I felt her nails, lightly scratching my back. It sent a chill up my spine and made the hair on my neck stand up once again. She didn't answer, only continued to look into my eyes. I was confused now. _Was she still upset, yes... Did she still want comfort, yes... What..._ I gave up. _One could only ignore hormones for so long... _I thought as I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her. I broke the kiss after only a moment, but a moment long enough to have us panting.

"We… We both need the comfort…" She said as silent tears leaked out of her eyes. Her fingers played on my shoulder in an aimless way, but I didn't move or say anything. It seemed as if she had something more to say. Her expression was tortured, but her voice remained steady. "This… This isn't fair to you… I know, but… But he and I… We… It was so complicated…" She paused to wipe away the tears. "I'm real aren't I?" She asked me suddenly. Her eyes longed for an answer as did her voice. "I'm human aren't I? Real?" Her voice was close to panic now.

"Yes, shh. You are real Claire. I wouldn't be able to feel you if you weren't." I reasoned. I moved my hand in bigger arcs on her back to bring attention to it.

"But I can't feel pain… When I get hurt… It doesn't hurt… I can't feel…" She pleaded fresh tears in her eyes.

"You can feel." I said trying to keep her from getting hysterical. "Yes you can. Close your eyes." She did with no hesitation and I leaned in again and kissed her. "You. Can. Feel. That." I said giving her a kiss between each word. "Can't you?" I pulled away. "And I have a feeling that… That… Noah made you feel more." It felt wrong saying his name like he was a man I had known who'd worked at the movie theater and not my dad. Claire stared at me wide-eyed and nodded. "Well, then… Then I can make… Make you feel more…" I averted my eyes as my cheeks flamed red. _I would do this for her. I loved her… She was my sister… Adopted sister and who was going to judge me for loving her more than I really should? Never the less, she needed me and I could be here for her… Whatever that entitled, I could do it… _My thoughts warred around my head, but her soft touch on my cheek made me refocus. Her eyes were red, her nose was red, her hair was mussed everywhere, but in that moment she was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen.


	6. HRG & Claire

**Title:** Please Dad

**Rating:** NC17 (Non-con)

**Word Count:** 3,056

**Characters:** HRG/Claire

**Summary:** Not set after a particular episode, but this does take place after Sylar 'fixes' Claire. Request... Please don't lynch me.

I was numb... That's the first sensation that I was aware of. My shoulders, my hands, my feet even everything was numb. My head felt fuzzy, but I was beginning to associate that with getting a head injury. I had had so many lately that I could identify it now, how sad was that? I blinked away the haze and looked around me. A bit confused, I took in a very regular sight. My room. I was in my room on my bed. _How did I get here? What had happened?_ I asked myself as I tried to remember. I shifted my weight and as I did I realized that my hands were cuffed around the bed frame. "What the fu--"

"Careful Clairebear, don't want to say anything that could get you in trouble." Relief shot through me as I found Dad in the doorway to my room. I smiled as I pulled on the cuffs a few times.

"Dad! Thank goodness, I don't remember what happened. Someone's probably in the house, you have to warn mom and Lyle!" I said urgently. I was good for the moment and as soon as my brother and mom were safe, Dad would come back to let me loose.

"Oh, don't worry Clairebear, your mother and Lyle are fine. They weren't home when you got here and there's no one else in the house. I made sure." Once again relief seeped through me, but my mind was ignoring the fact that he hadn't moved from my doorway.

"That's a relief." I said smiling. "Come on dad, un-cuff me. Doesn't the Company give you handcuffs? Do all handcuff keys unlock every set of handcuffs?" I asked wishing now he'd hurry up. The numbing was starting to subside and I had those pins and needles running up and down my arms now. I looked back at him standing there with a small smile on his face and I rolled my eyes. "Ok, ok, I get it... I'm too trusting it would seem. I mean I can't remember how this happened, so the person who did it must have seemed nice. Do you know who it was?"

"You are too trusting that's for sure Claire." He said in a more serious tone than usual. He un-propped himself from the doorframe and walked closer, but not before kicking out a shoe to nudge the door closed.

"Great, no one's home and the door gets closed... This is going to be one tough lecture huh?" I asked only semi joking. I'd disappointed him, again, and I hated doing that. "Listen dad, I'm sorry... If I could remember what happened I would tell you exactly what I did..." I trailed off. The closer dad got to me the more menacing his smile seemed to be. _Why can't I remember what happened? Is it natural that I can't or unnatural? What's going on?_ My mind was a blaze with questions that Dad's smile was not answering. I looked around the room for something that was out of the ordinary, nothing. I looked up at the cuffs on my wrists, my hands, my nails... There was blood underneath my nails. "Dad--"

"Hush, Clairebear." He said simply but didn't say anything else. He pulled the desk chair out and sat down scooting it close to the bed. Then he just sat there staring. I looked around him for any clue as to what had happened. _That's why my head's fuzzy! It's not because of an injury it's because of memory loss... If I give my head enough time, I'll regain what I lost, it's part of my ability... But that could take a long time, depending on how much was removed... _I processed this all in about two seconds, long enough for my eyes to focus on something that was definitely out of the ordinary.

"What happened to your arm dad?" I asked peppering my question with worry. I was already afraid I knew what his answer would be, but then nothing was making sense. He took his eyes off me long enough to look at his shirtsleeve. His sleeves were pulled down, but they were wrinkled as if pushed up at one time and the cuffs were undone. On his left sleeve were four bloody trails. He pushed that sleeve up to reveal four long wounds that had to have been made by nails, but not just anyone's nails... My nails...

"You should have more consideration for others Clairebear, no one else has your ability to heal from any wound." His words leaked ice water through my veins and my bare legs and arms pimpled with goose bumps.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked hoping to get a sincere answer. Has he gone crazy? Is someone controlling him? Is he really Dad? My thoughts immediately snapped to Sylar, but then Sylar already had what he'd wanted from me. "Dad, please... You're scaring me..." Tears prickled my eyes as I tried to understand what was going on.

"Maybe that's what you need... A bit of fright, but no that is not what this is about." He said as he pulled his shirtsleeve back down. I watched his hand as he brought it up to my face and cupped my cheek. He'd done this countless times, but at that moment it felt so wrong. I flinched away from his touch involuntarily and as I did I saw the anger in his eyes. "What? I can't touch you now?" He asked as he purposefully laid both his hands on my bare legs. My ankles weren't tied down or cuffed as my wrists were so I kicked his hands off and scooted as far to the other side of the bed as I could. The bed was only a twin though and my efforts were wasted as he grabbed my left ankle and pulled me back towards him. "Did I say you could move?"

"Dad! Please!" I pleaded as he removed his tie with one hand. Tears were streaming down my face now but I didn't want to hurt him. He was still my dad and I couldn't stomach kicking him and possibly hurting him. "Dad!!" He ignored me as he used his tie to bind my ankle to the bedpost. The knot was tight and I couldn't move my leg at all now. Panic was blossoming in my chest and I started hyperventilating. "Dad. Please. Stop. Please. Stop." The words sounded funny between my gasps of breath.

"Clam down Clairebear." He said in a calm voice that didn't help my state of mind at all. He was acting as if this was all normal. His right hand cupped my cheek as his left hand trailed up my bare leg. The gooseflesh returned as I tried to calm down. I wouldn't be able to do anything if I couldn't calm down. "It's ok. It's just me..."

"Please... Please stop." I said as his hand inched ever higher. "What is this about? What did I do wrong?!" My panic was almost gone, but that didn't help that this seemed so wrong. If his intentions were what he was portraying them to be... I was close to doing anything that would get him to stop.

"Do? What did you do, Clairebear?" He asked as his hand stopped on my upper thigh almost underneath my denim skirt. He looked at me with those blue eyes that I'd always adored and smiled. "Why... What haven't you done? You know," He paused as his eyes left my face and traveled down my body. It was a figment of my imagination, I knew, but I swear I could feel his eyes on me. "I always liked it when you wore skirts, but of course I had to think like a father and tell you not to wear them... We both know what boys think when girls wear such short little skirts, don't we?"

My eyes widened at the absurdity of his words and I had to look back at his face to know that he'd said them. _Did he really think this? Did he really see me as such a... A thing?_ As if I wasn't already crying at the situation, fresh tears stung my eyes at his flippant tone. "Dad, what is wrong with you?!" I asked hysterically. His smile never faltered as his eyes locked back on mine.

"Nothing's wrong with me... This is the real me, Clairebear. What? Did you think the Company hired spineless washouts? Did you think your old man was only a geek with a really cool job? Did you ever stop to think about anyone other than yourself? How do you think Lyle feels? He's my flesh and blood, but because of an obligation," He spit the word out, but his smile still remained. "Because of a whim on the Company's behalf I was stuck with a baby girl who I had to raise. A little girl who my wife adored so much I had to convince her to get pregnant. A little girl that turned out to have a very special ability. A little girl who turned into a young lady. A young lady who likes to tease her old man..." His voice finally trailed off. I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Wha..."

"I am a man Claire. I am not dead to the world just because I happen to be old. Your mother stopped paying attention to me once you turned sixteen. I did not understand why, that was until I saw you for the first time in a cheerleading outfit. From then on out... It's. Been. All. About. You." He punctuated his words with a lit smack to my cheek. It didn't hurt, nothing physical hurt anymore, but his words were sharper than knives, harder than a bus speeding at eighty-five miles an hour, and more shattering than my bones when Sylar had smacked me against the wall in Odessa.

I was too stunned to sob, to cry, or to register that his hand was already under my skirt. I felt the tug as he pulled my panties down. I started kicking my free leg then. This was not the man I knew. This man I had never met in my life and he was trying to rape me. My kicking didn't fend him off, but it did help him relieve me of my panties, at least from one leg. I kicked more frantically now, which lasted a few minutes until his hand clamped on my calf. I looked at him then and it scared me that his expression wasn't of anger or lust, he was still calm.

"I would hate to have to stop every five minutes to break your leg... But I will unless you stop trying to kick me." I stared at him in horror.

"You're trying to rape me! You aren't in your right mind! HELP!" I started screaming, forgetting that he'd said no one was in the house. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!"

"Scream all you like sweetie, no one will hear you." My throat locked up and my stomach fell away. I actually felt like I'd be sick. My mouth was open in shocked horror and it never registered that he was leaning down. His lips bruised mine against my teeth as he kissed me. No soft lips and sweet touches his actions were angry and lustful while his expressions were not. I was not responding, but I wasn't fighting it either. _Maybe I can guilt him to stop..._ I thought as desperation took hold. No one knew where I was. My hero, time and again, was already here and he was being so much less than I'd ever thought he could be.

I laid there tears streaming down my face. I let him kiss me, but I was not going to give him the satisfaction of responding. I flinched but once when I felt his hand mere centimeters away from my most private of places. He pulled away from me to look into my eyes as his fingers explored me. I avoided his eyes as best I could, but nothing kept me from blushing furiously. This was mortifying. "Please stop..." I said once in such a tiny and defeated voice. I locked eyes with him as I said, "Daddy, please..." I rarely ever called him 'daddy.' Only when I was extremely upset was I reduced to a child so much that all I wanted was my daddy to hold me and kiss it better, but the current situation put a perverted twist to the name I called on when I really needed him.

He paused for a couple of seconds and an expression I knew and loved crossed his face. His eyes softened and for a moment I knew the man who was touching me, but then a thought must have crossed his mind as his features hardened and the mask of a stranger replaced his familiar lines. "I will have to untie your leg, but you'll behave yourself won't you Clairebear?" He asked me as he released my leg. I lay there hiding my face under my arm. _Maybe if I pretend that it is someone else, anyone else then it won't be so bad... _I thought as I heard fabric being cut and felt the cold air on my naked breasts. I kept my face hidden. He could do all he wanted, but he would not see me cry anymore.

I felt the bed shift as I assumed he climbed over me. At that moment I wished Sylar had taken away more than just my feeling of the pain... I wished I was numb and wasn't able to feel his hands on my waist as he raised my hips up off the bed. In the end I pretended that is was an unknown stranger that was taking advantage of me and for some reason this calmed me down and made me accept it. He wasn't rough when he entered me, but then I was a healer and my hymen regenerated every time, therefore I would perpetually be a virgin and no matter what anyone says the first thrust always hurts... Or at least it used to. I hadn't had sex after Sylar had fingered my brain, so I was a bit surprised that the pain never came.

I tried to ignore my body's reactions to sex. This was not someone... Actually yes I did love him. He was my dad, but at that moment I hated him more than I would ever hate Sylar. Despite my cold demeanor and silent acceptance of what was happening, the natural reactions to sex were something I couldn't ignore. People had sex when they hated each other all the time, or at least that's what I'd read, so I wasn't surprised that my body was enjoying itself while my heart broke and my mind raged.

"Oh, oh Clairebear!" He exclaimed as I felt his weight shift forward and his hand grab my hair. He pulled my head back and forced me to look at him. Fresh tears blurred my vision for which I was grateful but I was now hating my body's reactions to this man. He thrust into me ever harder and I grew faint and dizzy as I refused to increase my breathing to match his pace. Perhaps if I deprived myself of oxygen enough I would pass out and forget, but no such luck. He chuckled unexpectedly as he stopped his movements. He leaned down close to my face and forced another kiss on me. I remained silent and still with what I hoped was a blank expression. "You can pretend all you want Princess, but you're enjoying this just as much as I am."

"How... How can you do this to me? ME?!" I screeched, I hated the sound of my disused voice, but I was frantic again. I think the realization that it *was* my dad doing this had hit me again. His movements resumed, slowly at first and then increasing. He remained close to my face and with his hand still in a death lock in my hair I had no choice but to stare back at him. _His eyes really are beautiful..._ I though absurdly, but I was trying to think of anything other than my approaching climax. The oxygen deprivation hadn't worked and now I was panting just as much as he was. I closed my eyes as the hated pleasure washed over me overwhelming all sense.

"Oh! DAD!" I screamed unexpectedly and blushed even more than I already was. _What the fuck??!!_ I asked myself as soon as my head cleared of the intense pleasure, which was tainted by this act of rape. I felt like my own body had betrayed me and it sickened me to see a smile of glee on his face. I had not meant to scream out anything and I felt the laceration on my tongue heel over as I realized I'd bit it while climaxing. Apparently I'd had the peace of mind to restrain myself but it hadn't worked. _Why had I cried out 'Dad' though... Has my mind betrayed me as well as my body?_ These thoughts warred through me as he climbed off of me.

"See... Wasn't so bad was it Clairebear? Looks like you enjoyed it too." He winked and smiled a creepy little smile while he smoothed down my denim skirt to cover me. "Sorry about your blouse and bra, I just had to see all of you while I could."

"I hate you." I said with as much venom as I could muster. Every bit of hate I'd ever felt for Sylar or Nathan or Angela Petrelli boiled into one pot and I aimed it all at him. "I will NEVER forgive you. I hate you." His smile never faltered as he buttoned his shirt back up.

"Oh, Clairebear, we both know that you don't mean that." He winked again as he pulled his pants up and buttoned them. "Besides, we need to clean up. Your mother and brother will be home any minute..." He trailed off as he walked to my door. He paused looked back and chuckled. "I love you Clairebear." He said as the door opened of it's own volition and a vaguely familiar dark hand sneaked in and then... Blackness.


	7. Lyle, Claire & HRG: NC17

**Title: All Alone**

**Pairing/Characters: Lyle/Claire/HRG**  
**Rating: NC17 or M**  
**Summary: What happens when Lyle and Claire find themselves alone?!**  
**Word Count: 1,724**

**"Die! Why won't you die!"** I yelled at the stupid zombie that wouldn't die. This was starting to piss me off. We'd been battling this dungeon for a half hour now and because Josh was a stupid newb, he'd tripped a trap. This was the fourth wave of zombies that wouldn't die. Well they'd die, but it took a ton of ammo and lots of time.

**"Chill, Lyle... Don't worry. We'll get em."** Connor said through the headset.

**"I know, but I'm running low on ammo and I'm getting tired of just killing the same thing over and over again!"** I said as I sat up on my bed.

**"Hey guys, the walkthrough says, 'If you're stupid enough to trip the zombie spawning switch, then sit in for the long haul cause eight rounds of these are to kill mo-fos are coming your way...' Again guys, I'm sorry..."** Josh said through Connors exclamation of delight at downing another zombie. I rolled my eyes and was tempted to take the headset off.

**"If you apologize one more time, Josh, I swear I'll get my mom to drive me to your house just to kick your ass! Now shut up and do your part to kill these suckers! I don't want to have to reload the save point!"** I said as I kept a zombie from killing Connor's guy. **"Heads up Connor! That's the fourth time I've prevented your death."**

**"I know, I know... I saw it, but was too slow to do anything about it."** I dispatched a few more zombies when I noticed my door slowly opening. I ignored it when I realized it was only Claire. I'm not doing the dishes... I thought as she sauntered in my room.

**"Close the door."** I said off handedly to her.

**"There isn't a door."** Connor said through the headset. I laughed.

**"My bad, no I was telling Claire to close my door."** I said. I caught a movement from the corner of my eye and looked around to see that Claire had ignored my instruction of closing the door. Instead she was sitting in my desk chair riffling through the papers that were there. I rolled my eyes again; I can ignore her as much as she's ignoring me then... I thought.

**"Wait! Claire's there? Are you **_**alone**_** with her?"** Josh asked in an annoying voice while Connor wolf-whistled loudly. I laughed.

**"What's she wearing?"** Connor asked as I caught Claire's attention. She smiled and rolled her eyes as I pointed to my headset. I actually took a minute to take in her clothing so that I could give them an accurate description.

"First off, her hair is down with no curls what-so-ever,"

**"Awe... I like her curls..." **Josh said interrupting.

"Hush and let me finish. She has a light blue tank top--"

**"Can you tell if she has a bra on?!" **Connor interjected.

**"No, now shut the hell up or I won't continue! A light blue tank top and a denim skirt. It's short, before you two retards interrupt wanting to know. She's wearing flip-flops and has her toenails painted light pink."** I heard two collective sighs as I finished. I laughed. **"You guys are sorry!"**

**"Dude, I can't help that your sister is hot!"** Connor said as I watched Claire. I couldn't help but agree with my friends on their opinions. Claire looked up at me and smiled that secretive smile she does when she's got a plan or scheme. She stood up and walked over to me. Turning around she proceeded to lay across my chest with her hand on her forehead. I laughed again.

**"WHAT?!"** Was the collective question from my headset.

**"They can't see you sis..."** I said to Claire who looked at me and winked.

**"Oh, oh Lyle!"** Her voice was purring and I leaned the microphone closer to her lips. **"Oh, Lyle, take me now!"** She said in a mock-seductive voice. I had to control myself and not laugh as the guys on the other end of the headset both groaned.

**"Sorry boys, but duty calls."** I said holding my laughter in. **"My sister needs a man right now, we'll pick the game back up later."** There were several protests, but the one that made me laugh was Josh's **"Leave the mike turned on for us!"** I continued to laugh as I disconnected the headset and paused the game. I turned my TV off too. **"So why didn't you close my door, mom could have happened by when you put on your dirty little show, then where would we have been?" **I asked Claire. She still hadn't moved off my chest. She stopped checking underneath her fingernails for dirt and smiled at me.

**"No one's home. We have the house to ourselves..."** She trailed off as her expression darkened.

**"No one's home, really?"** I asked, but before she could answer my hands were in her hair and my mouth was on hers. It'd been so long. I think this had been the longest between times that we'd had to endure. My hands roamed all over her face and neck as I drank in her mouth. She was emitting little sounds of pleasure that made my pants tighten. I sat up fully on a breathing break and she climbed onto the bed straddling my waist. This hiked her skirt up and I realized that she wasn't wearing any panties. I reclaimed her mouth as I pulled her tank top off. No bra either, she'd probably planned it this way. The quicker the clothes came off the more time we'd enjoy before returning to the lie that was our brother/sister relationship.

**"Oh, Lyle!"** Claire moaned as my fingers played between her legs. I dropped my mouth down to her breast as she tried to remove my shirt. I laughed and we paused long enough to throw our clothing aside. **"Lie back." **Claire said as we regained the bed. I did as she told me and closed my eyes as her mouth took my prick in. It was already thrumming with desire for her, but for some untold reason she loved to suck me off. Her nails scratch along my pelvis bones as her mouth worked on me. I was too far gone to realize that we weren't quite alone anymore.

**"Oh, yeah there..."** I heard Claire muffle around my prick. I looked at her because I wasn't doing anything but combing my fingers through her long hair. I was shocked to find Dad standing behind Claire. I couldn't see what he was doing to her, but she liked it and I could tell by her renewed attentions to me. I shrugged. As long as he doesn't touch me, I can just pretend he's not there... I thought as Claire's hand help keep a steady pace on me. I moaned just as Claire did and that made me open my eyes again. Dad's eyes were closed behind those glasses he wore and he was smiling as he bucked into Claire.

I realized that he was riding her as she rode me and for some insane reason I found it extremely hot. It wasn't two seconds after Dad picked up his pace that I came. I cried out and rode the waves of pleasure while still watching Dad fuck Claire. Her mouth left my prick cold, but it wasn't long before I was ready for more. She moaned continuously, which is why we did these activities only when we were completely alone. I scooted up to her and took her mouth, kissing her moans away.

**"Oh! Clairebear!"** Dad said as he bucked really hard and then stopped. I assumed he'd come and I was all too happy to keep Claire occupied. I snaked my fingers down to her clit and began rubbing and pinching it in a fast enough pace that in no time Claire was screaming through her orgasm. I found that Dad's treatment of her had been negligent, you don't come before a lady does, unless she's sucking you off. **"I'm sorry Clairebear... I should have paced it for you... But, but it was intense to see Lyle kissing you while I fucked you..." **He trailed off. I could see why he wasn't addressing me and I agreed that it'd be too weird. As long as he only touched Claire I would be fine. If he needed to pretend I wasn't there, though he'd just admitted to liking us kissing while he fucked her, well then that's the way he deals with it.

**"It's ok Dad... Lyle."** She looked at me intensely. **"I want you now!"** She said as if she hadn't just got fucked already. I shrugged, though I was a bit apprehensive. What would dad do while I fucked her? I wondered as we rearranged our positions. Dad as it turned out was just going to watch. All of a sudden I was nervous. What if my performance was sloppy? What if he didn't approve of how I did things... I shrugged those thoughts away as I entered Claire. Even though she'd been ridden once already, she was still tight around me. I began moving, kissing her mouth each time I came close enough. Her moans began and it really felt like we were acting a part for the movie Dad was watching. We timed things perfectly and there was no confusion or slowing. When I knew I was close, I increased my pace, but used my fingers on Claire's clit to help her along too. My movements were too fast now and I couldn't cover her mouth anymore, so I leaned up away from her torso and concentrated on the fucking.

Movement caught my attention and I saw Dad move from my desk chair and kneel beside the bed. His mouth covered hers and it fascinated me to watch them make out. Claire brought her hands up to his face and ran them through his hair. One hand removed his glasses, but kept them in her hand on the side of his face. Two more thrusts and we both came in an explosion of pleasure. I collapsed half on top of her and rested.


	8. HRG & Claire: When Things Change

**Title:** When Things Change  
**Pairing/Characters: **Noah/Claire (with mention of Lyle, Sandra, & Jackie)  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Summary:** Written for Dref... Noah Bennet suddenly realizes that things have changed, but how, why, and when?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes or the characters... It's a good thing too.  
**Word Count:** 1,954

**Author's Note:** It's broken up funny because it was suddenly born in a messenger window...

In a rare moment of peace, Noah Bennet found himself home alone. Sandra was with Lyle at a soccer game and Claire was at the mall with friends. Noah had returned early from a trip to New York and was sitting on the sofa wondering what to do with his free time.

He remembered a few words an old friend had said to him once. A long time ago he'd been a take-no-business man who thought his family came second to his job.

That friend had set him straight at a certain family bar-be-que. Now he was the most wanted father a family would want, though that was only Claire's point of view he was sure. He smiled as a memory of her came to mind. He couldn't quite remember if it'd been jam or chocolate smeared on her face.

Standing up he walked over to the entertainment cabinet and opened doors until he found the family albums. They were neat, tidy and categorized by year. He pulled out the years when Claire was nine and ten years old.

Rifling through the pictures he'd smile as the memories came to mind with the pictures. Some pictures were new to him though and he figured these were taken while he'd been away on business. Noah Bennet frowned more and more as the time through the album progressed. He was seeing more and more new pictures, ones where memories weren't attached.

He turned the page and a newer picture lay on the page, not behind the clear sheet that kept the pictures inside the album. It was a school picture, fairly recent if not from this school year. He studied the young woman in the picture and frowned. His detached emotions towards the little girl in all those other pictures did not reach to this picture.** "When did I stop seeing her as a little girl?"**

He asked himself as he picked up the picture. He studied her expression and the way she was wearing her hair now. He saw that her eyes seemed sad while her smile remained bright. This was a young woman who'd seen more than she should at her age. Noah was conflicted with emotions that seemed beyond his reach of understanding.** "She's my Clairebear, my little girl."** He said trying to convince himself.

**"No, little girl is not the correct term anymore..."** Noah said as he closed the photo album. Only when he had the albums returned to their place did he realize that the school picture of Claire was still on the couch. He sat back down picking up the picture. Unbidden images accosted his mind as he remembered standing in her doorway watching her practice in her cheerleading uniform.

His mind brought forth a clear image of her kicking up her leg and the skirt riding up to show her thigh. He closed his eyes and remembered one afternoon when Sandra had been at the daycare picking up Lyle and he'd had to wash the mud off Claire's face and out of her hair. It was getting everywhere and all she did was laugh as he took off her mud-soaked jumper.  
**  
****"This is not right..."** He said as he chased away the memories. The disjointed images were leaping from two separate times. Some being more graphic than others. And then the ones where she really was his little girl. **"It's like she's two very different people now."**

Noah Bennet was very confused. He cherished the memories of his little girl as she was growing up, but the images of the young woman who'd replaced his little girl pulled on emotions that just should not be attached. He knew technically that he was not Claire's biological father, but something's a father does, he had done for her. He had played the role. _So why is it changing now?_

He looked at the photo again and before his mind could bring forth tantalizing memories of his older Claire, he focused on memories of before she turned fifteen. The day Sandra showed her how to apply makeup (sparingly). The day she had told him that the Bears-Around-the-World were too childish for her.

Then ten minutes after helping her box them all up, she'd started crying and he'd helped her un-box them and arrange them lovingly on her bed. He remembered the day she had her first crush at school. She'd came home scarlet-faced and with tears in her eyes because the boy she'd liked had been kissing her best friend, Jackie. He remembered that day well.

He'd ended up taking her out for ice cream and promising her that her dad would never 'cheat' on her. It was a joke then and she'd laughed appropriately and the matter was behind her. She even remained friends with Jackie... All those memories, Noah was glad to note, were unsullied. Clean and innocent of his unnatural thoughts. **"So when had it all changed?"**

He asked himself, staring off into space and trying to pinpoint the exact moment his father senses had left and had been replaced with lecherous thoughts. Suddenly Claire's own words came to mind. **_"I think it's time I met my real parents..."_**

**"Of course..."** Noah said, eyes widening as realization struck. **"The day that I was forced to hand the mantle of being her father over to her real father, Nathan..."** Noah's memories were now categorized. It didn't make him happy that he now had two lives with Claire. The time when he and he alone was her father, her dad, her protector and the time when she wanted him only as her guardian...

Even if she still referred to him as 'Dad,' his role in her life had changed.** "I wonder if she's realized this... Or if I'm just a very sick pervert..."**  
**"Dad!!"** Noah stood up suddenly his face burning as he turned towards the front door where Claire was standing. She had several mall-looking bags in her hands, but dropped them all quickly as he smiled.

He felt guilty all of a sudden and realized that he was holding the picture of her behind his back as if it was a sin to look at pictures, decent pictures, of his own daughter.  
**"Clairebear."** He said smile widening as she rushed around the couch, arms wide.

**"You're home early!"** Claire Bennet said with a welcoming smile on her face. Noah enfolded her in his arms, picture still in his hand, slight blush on his cheeks.  
**"Yeah, trip ended two days early."** He said to the top of her head. For some reason the turned over, forgotten shopping bags warmed his heart.

**"That's good,"** Claire said as she squeezed his waist once more before releasing him. **"Because I love spending time with you... You're away too often now."** She said her smile faltering for but a moment.  
**"I know. I know."** Noah said as his arms and hands reluctantly released her. He was glad she was home, but at the same time he wished he had Sandra and Lyle here to... buffer things.  
**  
****"I think we need to talk... It's actually a great thing that you're home early. I know Mom and Lyle will be gone for at least an hour more..."** Claire's words seemed to strike an unusual feeling in his gut. He was very uncomfortable with the situation all of a sudden. He felt like he was no longer allowed to be alone with this young woman.

**"What is it Clairebear?"** He asked as they sat down on the couch, shopping bags remaining in front of the door for now. Noah also realized that her baby nickname was being used more and more these days and wondered if it was his subconscious trying to keep her innocent in his mind. He too noted that both times he'd called her that her eyes had twinkled just a little bit more than usual. Or was that his imagination?

**"Things have changed..."** Claire started and all Noah could hear was the sound of his heartbeat increasing. He was panicking. _This is not happening..._ He thought as Claire continued. **"I mean, I'm not naive anymore. I know about the Company, my real parents, and that I'm the Catalyst..."** She trailed off as Noah began to claim a little. **"Hey you found it!"** Claire exclaimed.

Puzzled Noah followed her gaze to his hand and the picture he'd found in the photo album. **"Yeah, I found it. I was looking through the old albums... I didn't know it was lost actually..."** He trailed off as he handed the photo to her.

**"No you keep it... It, uh, was a special... deal. I had a friend take pictures because I always hate my school photos... I, uh, did it for you."** The last sentence was rushed and he puzzled over this as he looked at the picture again. This time with new eyes. He then noted that her blouse was unbuttoned a little too low and that the skirt she was wearing was very, very short. _Not an innocent picture at all..._

A pink tinge colored Claire's cheeks, but Noah wasn't paying attention. He was too wound up in how the pose was supposed to entice... The photo was no where near the innocent little girl he'd raised. This was a young woman screaming for someone to pay attention. **"For... For me?"** He asked dumbly.  
**  
****"Yeesss."** She said the word slowly, drawing it out. He looked up to note that she was closer, had scooted closer to him on the couch. **"I was going to give it to you... Um, when you got home from your last assignment, but that was the day I found out that you were partners with Sylar... and well I must have misplaced it..."** She said in a rush. Noah was barely listening because he was being drawn into her eyes.

Two seconds before he buried his hand in her hair and pulled her face to his, Noah thought _This is so wrong..._ The picture lay forgotten on his lap as his other hand cupped Claire's cheek. The kiss broke and he looked down immediately waiting for her to kick and scream, yelling at him to 'get off.' It didn't come. Instead he heard a small laugh, a giggle. **"It's about time."**

Claire Bennet said as Noah looked up into her eyes again. He didn't think a day had ever come before where he'd been this confused. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek. **"When did you finally realize..."** She trailed off before leaning in and kissing him again.

Noah continued to stare at her, eyes wide and unbelieving. Claire giggled again. **"You just now realized didn't you... after months of... Well not consciously trying, but hints... I left all kinds of hints."**  
**"How long?"** He asked simply, knowing she'd know what he was referring to. Her smile faded, but her eyes were trained on him.

**"Since Sylar... took my ability. That night I cried myself to sleep because I realized that I didn't want my 'Dad' to protect me... I wanted you... And you weren't there."** She said trailing off. Claire looked down and then back up again, **"We cleared the air of you always leaving... When you taught me to fight with baseball,"** She laughed as he remembered that harried day of the eclipse.

The day she'd died a second time.** "I had hoped that you'd realize then... But of course the interruption..." **This time she trailed off and remained silent. She looked away from him. Noah didn't know what to think, what to say. In the end his actions spoke louder than any words. He kissed her again. They had fifty minutes after all.


	9. HRG & Claire: Prompt 1

**Title: Rain****  
****Pairing/Characters: Noah/Claire****  
****Rating: PG13****  
****Summary: Prompt #1 of 20. Dref is my Master and I shall write what she wants me to XD****  
****Word Count: 1,122**

**"I can't believe this happened."** I said as I continued to walk down the side of the road. I kicked a rock out of my way and berated myself for wearing heels.

**"It's fine. All we have to do is walk until I have a signal on my phone."**

**"Or mine."** I said holding up my cell phone and frowning at the stupid antenna symbol.** "You locked the car didn't you?"**  
**  
****"Yes."** His voice sounded condescending and I smiled.

**"Because we have a lot of questionable things in the trunk-"**  
**  
****"I locked the car Claire, not only that but I brought the keys with me."** He said sarcastically as he jiggled his pocket. I almost laughed because he was making the funniest face. _He'd been smart..._ I thought as I fanned my blouse out for cool air. He'd thought to take his suit jacket off and leave it behind. I'd have to either wrap my sweater around my waist or drop it. _I could always pick it back up on the way back to the car..._

**"So what do you think is wrong with the car?"** I asked just trying to make conversation. It was stupid that I was talking about the car when there were other topics of conversation that were so much more... interesting, but for right now, the car was a safe topic. I looked at him and he only shrugged. It was so cute to see him squinting behind his glasses because of the sun. I then remembered that I had sun glasses- _In my purse, in the car..._ **"Damn it."**

**"What?"** He asked looking over at me.

**"Nothing... Just the sun his hot and bright."**

**"I told you to leave your sweater in the car..."**  
**  
****"But it was cold earlier... And all I have on is a tiny tank top underneath."** I threw the last in for meanness. We'd been dancing around a subject for three days now and I was almost to the point of being very blunt about it. Who knew when the next time we'd be alone on assignment again. He of course was the bigger person and ignored my tease. **"Any service?"** I asked for the hundredth time since leaving the car behind.

**"No... Damn it, we would have to break down in the middle of nowhere."** I snorted before laughing full out. I'd heard him say cuss words worse than that, but he seemed irritated and just the whole scene was humorous. He chuckled too. **"You snorted. You haven't snorted in forever..."** He said semi-serious. I continued to laugh until the amusement of the situation had left.

**"I'm hot..."** I whined, consciously. I don't know why I insisted walking with him... He could have taken my phone with him and then tested both phones for a signal...

**"Then take your sweater off."** He said simply as if that was the answer to everything. It was actually. I could take it off, but then I'd have to carry it and for some unknown reason that seemed worse then being hot. After three more steps I shucked the damn thing off, adjusting my teeny tank top so it at least looked halfway descent. I smiled though as I caught him looking at me. It was what could only be called a half-tank-top. Spaghetti straps that didn't cover my bra straps and as for covering my stomach... Yeah, it didn't. I stretched out my arms, which made the top raise even more. I smiled wickedly as he continued to glance at me every now and again.** "Jesus..."** He said under his breath. I almost laughed again, that was until I heard a huge clap of thunder.

We both turned around and stared at the thick dark gray clouds, black in parts of the sky. **"How the hell did we miss that?"** I asked, as I looked back around, yep clear blue sky as far as you could see.

**"Looks like a bad one..."**

**"Did you roll up the windows on the car?"** I asked tying my sweater around my waist.

**"No, Claire, I left the windows down after I locked the car."** I laughed.

**"You know, even though you're so, so old, you're pretty good with sarcasm."** He looked at me with a serious set to his lips, as if calling him old, was a sin. Then he smiled. I loved it when he smiled. Two seconds later it was raining and the blue sky before us was gone.

**"Claire, come on."** He said grabbing my arm and heading to the ditch where there were some small scraggly looking trees. I shrugged him off.

**"What? Its just rain."** I said lifting my face up to the sky and feeling the trickle of drops between my breasts. My clothing was soaked in seconds as was my hair. His dress shirt was soaked and clung to his skin.  
**  
****"Claire, this is a storm, storms mean lightning."** He said over the sound of the pouring rain. He'd already taken off his glasses and placed them in his pocket. I didn't like him without his glasses, made him look like someone other than the man who'd raised me... but with his hair drenched and his shirt clinging.  
**  
****"Lightning strikes men more times then it does women."** I said in a sing-song-y voice as I raised my arms into the sky and proceeded to dance around. I was very tempted to take my shoes off and run barefoot through the grass on the side of the road. I twirled three times before his hand grasped my wrist and pulled me up against him hard. I looked into his bright blue eyes, which held a bit of mischief, and my heart fluttered. I was intensely aware of our bodies being so closely pressed together.

**"I would rather not get struck by lightning... I don't regenerate cells..."** He said as he walked me backwards to the trees. The rain eased as we passed underneath the canopy, but didn't stop all together. He still had my wrist in his hand, but we'd gained space between us. He was still walking me backwards, but I soon felt my back against a tree trunk he then pressed himself into me. I gasped as I realized he was hard. I heard and felt three heartbeats before his mouth was on mine. He let my wrists go and pulled me up supporting me as I wrapped my legs around him. This was what we'd been avoiding. This is what he'd not wanted to talk about and all it'd taken was the rain. I broke away from his mouth and smiled at him wiping water from my eyes.  
**  
****"I love the rain."** Talking after that was not needed.


	10. HRG & Claire: Prompt 2

**Title: Silence**

**Pairing/Characters: Noah/Claire**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Prompt #2 of 20. Dref is my Master and I shall write what she wants me to XD**

**Word Count: 548**

**Date: December 10, 2008**

"when did this happen?" I asked, my only answer was a despondent shrug of her golden shoulders. She was sitting there, my Clairebear, normal and beautiful, but with one flaw... One you couldn't even see. I sat down beside her, close, thighs touching. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer and as her head fell against my chest I could feel the tears. I'd never shed them in front of her, besides this isn't a big deal. I smoothed her hair away from her face and was not at all surprised to find her cheeks wet. "How did this happen..." I said more to myself than as a question to her. No one really understood what you missed until it was no longer there.

Her arms unwrapped from my waist and she reached for the notebook and pencil. She bowed her head over the paper and wrote slowly, methodically. I was patient I would give her as much time as she needed in order to express herself. She slid the notebook across her legs and I took it, not once did she look up or lift her head. It read, "Why won't it heal? I still have my ability... Why won't it heal?" The tears threatened me again as I cleared my throat several times to talk.

"I don't know..." I said removing my glasses and wiping my eyes. I don't think I'd ever found anything I'd ever wanted to say more difficult to deliver. I'd teared up when I'd told her that I'd tried to be the best father to her. I'd been dead serious when I'd told her that I'd be there for her when she's sixty-four, always be there for her. I'd been close to damnation when I'd uttered the words that put her carnally in my arms. But this, something I could not help. Something I couldn't explain. Something that kept me just as silent as her. I felt her reach for the notebook and I heard the scratches as the pencil navigated the page. I replaced my glasses in time to see the words.

"Does this change everything between us? Will you leave me and return to Mom and Lyle?" For some reason this pulled an insane response from me. I barked out a rushed laugh and quickly closed it off. It had sounded maniacal and that wasn't right. I pulled her into my arms again and she nuzzled her head under my chin.

"This changes nothing... I'll... I'll just have to remember that I'm speaking for us both now..." I felt her shudder and shake and knew she was crying... just as silent. I held her even close and rocked her. I didn't blame Peter or Parkman, even though she'd been with them when... well when whatever the hell happened, happened. No one was responsible but me. I had failed to protect her, to be there for her once again. I listened to the sounds around me, knowing she could hear them too, but my ears kept searching, kept longing for the sounds that she made... That she made no longer. I sighed, a tear trailing down my cheek as I resolved to listen for the rest of my life to this silence... Longing only to hear her.


	11. HRG & Claire: Prompt 3

**Title: Car**

**Pairing/Characters: Noah/Claire**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Prompt #3 of 20. Dref is my Master and I shall write what she wants me to.**

**Word Count: 1,389**

**Date: December 15, 2008**

"TAXIE!" Claire Bennet screamed at the top of her lungs. She did not care who saw or heard her because she was frantic. This had been a huge sick and twisted game to Sylar. Had been from the start, she'd concluded, when she'd found her dad, Noah Bennet locked in a level five cell bleeding to death. Sylar had given her the choice... He'd told her to choose the first time, when everyone had been safe and well away from him, all except her. Claire was confident that even though she was not the catalyst anymore, Sylar still couldn't kill her. She'd been right, but his mind frame had changed so much since the day he'd taken her ability that she had no doubt he now wanted to kill her, either that or recruit her... She still wasn't sure of his motives.

So she'd kept Sylar occupied while her dad and Angela Petrelli tried to escape the Company building. Unfortunately Sylar had allies on the inside. Ones he'd allowed to roam free from their cages. Doyle had found Angela while Claire'd been grappling with Sylar, who seemed more interested in her choices of believing and following her father rather than taking over the reigns herself. Thankfully, Doyle had no interest in Angela but detaining her in the cell he'd once occupied. Claire had gotten tired of Sylar's philosophies and had run, but that'd given Sylar time to find her dad before she could.

The next time Sylar had cornered her, he'd been so smug, so damn high and mighty that he hadn't actually hurt her at all. Only tried to pick apart her desires and hopes for the future that was slowly being changed by her real father. Seems Arthur Petrelli hadn't survived the day before and now Nathan was bravely taking over and continuing his father's work. This had surprised Claire enough to have her just stare at the murdering psychopath who held her three feet off the ground by her throat. Her faith had faltered at that point. She'd been drained. Her thoughts were chaotic and questioning. She'd only ever wanted approval from her family, both sides of her family. She'd been strong for them all. She'd survived for them all. She'd done everything for him mostly and Sylar was right. He'd only ever let her down, neglected her.

Slowly anger seeped into her. It replaced the numbness, the hurt, the betrayal, but it wasn't aimed at the person Sylar thought it would be. In a way Sylar's plan had worked. He'd made her go past caring about her own safety. He'd made her mad enough to kill someone, but that someone was not Noah Bennet. Claire's face twisted into a perverse smile as Sylar's hold on her neck broke bones and cut off her oxygen. It was fine. Her facade didn't fade and she was glad to see Sylar's own expression change. He wasn't frightened, would never be frightened of her. His expression held curiosity. He saw the change in her and was very curious to see where it would lead. He dropped her. She healed and ran. Sylar had also been right about her choice. In the end saving her dad was the only choice. Sylar had forced her to become older, stronger, and had opened her eyes to what was really important. Fuck everyone else. She thought as she raced to level five, knowing that's where they'd be. She didn't even glance at Angela who was standing up and banging on the Plexiglas she was locked behind.

Claire's resolve had nearly collapsed when she'd seen the state Sylar had left Noah Bennet in, but it was fine. He'd come back to life from a gun shot to the head with her blood, she could heal him again. It was hard getting someone who wasn't only three feet taller than you, but outweighed you by at least a couple hundred pounds on his feet to help him out. Angela screamed and yelled to be let out, but Claire ignored her. No one meant anything to Claire as the man in her arms did. She reasoned that if her mom and Lyle were in trouble that she'd care about them, but she wasn't so sure. Awkwardly she got Noah out of the building and was now screaming for a cab.

The car drove up and almost took off again as the driver saw the blood everywhere. Claire's hair was matted with it and her purple shirt and pants were soaked with it. Noah was looking less than healthy, but all she needed was a bit of privacy to heal him. She grasped the car handle and yanked it open, grunting as she pushed him onto the back seat. "You want hospital?" The driver asked. Great he's foreign... Claire thought as she practically sat on top of Noah to get in the car herself.

"No..." Claire's heart fluttered at the weak protest from Noah's bloodied lips.

"NO! Just drive!" She shouted at the man, hoping to scare him enough to keep his eyes on the road and not his vehicle's occupants. Claire turned her back to the front of the car and kneeled in the floorboard. Noah had positioned himself on his back and had tried to make room for Claire on the seat.

"Cl... Claire..."

"Shh. Shh... It's alright." She said trying to reassure him. Claire's eyes roamed over the damage. His face was bruised and bloody, like someone had beaten him with a bat, but she knew it'd only been Sylar's fists. Noah's clothes were also singed and burnt from what looked like electricity, which meant that Sylar had Elle's ability. The worst injury though was the gaping bloody hole in the middle of his abdomen. "He didn't want you to survive at all..." Claire said very low with disbelief. Sylar had known she'd choose her dad, had said she would before letting her go, but he'd made it very easy for her to just... Let Noah Bennet die if she'd so wanted it. She was glad she was proving Sylar wrong, but the price was too high. "Sorry dad." She said as she removed his bent glasses from his face and used all her strength to break one of the lens. She didn't carry a knife and though she knew the cabby might have one, couldn't vouch for how sanitary it was. Using the jagged edge of the lens, she sliced her palm open. It started healing immediately. This will take forever if I can't control the speed at which my wound heals... She thought as she lowered her dripping palm.

"No..." Again the weakness behind his voice made her heart ache. His hand was weakly holding her's away from him. Claire could have easily pushed his hand out of the way, but she paused as she looked into his eyes. "Yo... You deserve... A... Life... Without me... S... Sylar's... Right..." She was crying now, but if anything hardened her resolve, it was the mention of that bastard's name. She shoved Noah's hand out of the way, almost roughly and placed her bloodied hand inside the wound. She leaned closer to Noah's face, so that he could see her better. He wasn't wearing his glasses after all.

"What I deserve is you here... So that you can make it all up to me. That's what I deserve. I love you. I won't lose, even if it's only to be selfish." She said as she pulled her hand back out of the wound and sliced it open again. This time she used her other hand to squeeze the blood out before the wound closed. It took three more slices and lots more blood for the gaping wound to close up completely. Noah had stopped fighting her and had finally closed his eyes to sleep. She wiped his brow with her bloodied hand and healed the wound there, listening to his normal breathing. "You will not leave me again..." She said trailing off. She was ready to take the reigns now. She was ready to take control of her own life and the first step was to keep Noah Bennet alive.


	12. HRG & Claire: Prompt 4

**Title: Wall**

**Pairing/Characters: Noah/Claire**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Prompt #4 of 20. Dref is my Master and I shall write what she wants me to.**

**Word Count: 1,949**

**Date: December 17, 2008**

"Claire! This is ridiculous!" I shouted as she roamed from one end of her small room to the other. She was completely ignoring me, which wasn't helping me control my anger either. She was steadily packing two very large suitcases and every time she three something in, I would throw it out. I was well aware that I was acting childish, but then her adult-ness was unsettling me. "You are not leaving!" I said in my 'finality' voice I'd used on her countless times. She stopped walking and turned her green eyes on my.

"I am going. I don't have to live here anymore. I'm eighteen." She said as if that solved everything. I threw up my hands in frustration, for once happy that no one else was home to hear this idiocy.

"That's not why I'm telling you to stay! What with this rumored Special Forces Division locating and collecting people like you... with abilities... It's more dangerous now-"

"For me to remain with you. Once they realize that you were connected to Primateck and Angela Petrelli, they'll get you... Then they'll get me through you. If I leave then you have deniability. Everyone's safe!" I sighed. Her plan might work if it was still nineteen-seventy-something. Time changed and so did torturing methods.

"It won't matter sweetheart, whether you're here or halfway around the world, they will eventually find you... If you're on your own. I'm just as dangerous to them as you are, therefore we are safer together." She looked at me with a 'why are you talking crazy, dad' looks.

"No! You have Lyle and mom to think about. They are not a part of this and where as two might fend them off and evade them, four will only attract attention. No! I'm going. Alone and that's final." Her tone was like a slap in the face, though I had to admit, coming from her it felt worse for it. The authority she was trying to wield towards me was almost cute in an annoying kind of way and I was once again reminded of how fast she had to grow up. Again that's all my fault...

"Damn it Claire!" I shouted turning my back to her. I could hear her soles on the carpet and I knew she was taking this time to repack her two suitcases. I was so angry, so out of control. The whole Primateck thing and Sylar had gotten well under my skin, though I'd never let Claire or Sandra know that. I really hoped the bastard was dead, but deep down, where my intuition lies, I knew Sylar was still alive. Waiting and plotting revenge.

I was no longer a Company man, hell there wasn't a Company anymore. And for the first time in my life I felt like I was backed up against the wall without an alternate plan of attack... or escape. My instincts, my skills, my precision techniques to handling certain situations all made me one kind of man, but how do I fit into this world now? With what I know? The only orders I could still follow was to protect Claire. My Clairebear. Even though it was more like second nature than orders and now she was even denying me that. Suddenly all that anger that I'd buried with the burning Primateck building had surfaced. Every time Claire passed by me without looking at me just made me angrier. Even as I got angrier, I knew this wasn't right. I'd never harbored anything but love for Claire. She has every right to want to leave and never talk to me again... I tried to reason with myself. Talk the anger away as I've been able to do on other occasions. *Swish* Her hair swings past me. *Swish* She doesn't even look at me. Ignoring me.

"Da-" The force of the impact of her back against the wall cut off her cry as my face contorted with anger and I squeezed her upper arms in my hands. Her eyes widened when they finally caught mine. I felt a maniacal smile form and wondered briefly Am I going crazy now? Is this what it feels like? Her breath was back to her, but for once caution kept her mouth shut. Instead she pushed against me, which only made me push against her. Her lips parted as her teeth came together in a grimace. For some insane reason, I liked that expression on her. I was expecting it, I am trained at apprehending people after all, so catching her knee between my legs before it could connect with my balls was easy.

"Claire!?" I said at the surprise that she'd even try it. She looked up into my eyes again, her's hardening minute by minute.

"You can't bully me." She said with a little raise of her eyebrow. "Besides, you don't have to be stronger than your adversary in order to get the upper hand." Her know-all tone of voice intrigued me. At least I'm not as angry anymore... I thought as I toyed with what she meant with her words.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Is that why I'm doing this? Holding my daughter hostage in her bedroom? To teach her something... Or is it something else entirely? My thoughts ran together as I caught a sniff of the apple shampoo she used. Movement alerted me that she was trying to raise her arms. I had them pinned against the wall to the elbow and for a second I entertained the idea of letting go, but I was too intrigued by her actions. She sighed, letting her hands fall to her sides. I looked at her face to see the frown sitting there.

I stood up straighter and watched her emotions play across her face. She'd always been an easy person to read. Carrying her heart on her sleeve as some would say. Right now she was concentrating; thinking and I watched as each idea marched across her face and then be rejected. I realized I could probably watch all day long and not get bored. Suddenly her mouth started moving. I listened but only heard the faintest of sounds. What is she saying? Reciting? I questioned myself as I glanced from her mouth to her eyes, which were boring into mine. Her eyes seemed to taunt me. 'Come closer. Listen. I'm saying something important.' They seemed to be saying. Unconsciously I was inching forward. Leaning down to catch what her small voice was saying. Two seconds too late I realized it was a trap.

Her manicured nails snatched onto my tie and jerked my head down. The pressure on my neck loosened as she let go of my tie and I felt her palms on the side of my face. My hands must have come off her arms as I was pulled forward because she had me and my palms were against the wall on either side of her shoulders. I looked into Claire's eyes as she pulled my face closer to her, which meant a back-breaking hunch. I finally gave in and sunk onto my knees. I was only a little shorter than she was now. I was too stunned, too cowered that I was outsmarted by an eighteen year old to realize what she was doing. My eyes snapped to her eyebrows as they knitted together in either confusion or concern, I wasn't at all too sure right now.

My head felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. Her eyes were too close to concentrate on now and I was getting dizzy. What the hell? I thought briefly before I closed my eyes, my own brow furrowing in confusion. I was acutely aware of her hands on my face once my eyes closed. Her short nails digging into the skin in front of my ears, her thumbs rubbing back and forth on my cheeks, no doubt feeling stubble. My forehead wrinkled as I tried to figure out what she was doing. To me! What is she doing to me!? I almost didn't feel the lightest of brushes against my lips before it was gone. I hardly have lips, so thin and barely there, but that brush sensitized them one-thousand-fold. I opened my eyes to see her looking at me, then before I could say anything, question her; Claire pulled my face back to her own, fast this time and pushed her lips against mine.

Three second shock before I could pull away, "Claire what the hell?" I asked getting off my knees and towering over her. My hands clenched and unclenched at my sides as I tried to reason out what was going on. I felt her hands on my shirt before I looked down, but didn't have time to respond before she took the advantage and was able to turn me around and slam my back against the wall. Our roles were reversed and where as I observed personal space, her body was right up against mine. Her breasts distinctly two separate mounds against my chest. I was holding onto the wall as if I placed a hand on her they would burn off. "Claire?" I asked uncertainly staring into her eyes. Her expression was confusing to me. Once I could read her so well, but her actions and reactions were warring with her emotions. I could see it plainly on her face.

She looked down at her hands where they lay flat on my chest. "I can't do this to them. That's why I'm leaving..." She said sadly. I puzzled over this for a moment. I'm sure she was talking about Lyle and Sandra, but her meaning didn't make itself clear to me. Concerned I did what every father does to their sad child, I wrapped my arms around her. She looked up again. "You'll never understand." Her tone implied that she's just realized an epic truth of some kind. I was still a bit confused. The sadness in her voice colored her face and it broke my heart. Why wasn't I grasping it? Why can't I understand what she's trying to say? Her eyes caught mine again, one, two, three seconds and she was away from me. Arms wrapped around herself and standing in the middle of her room. The disaster zone where things were thrown everywhere.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"I am." She said.

"And you won't tell me the real reason why?" I asked, feeling my heart breaking, but not fully grasping the significance. She's still my daughter... Claire looked away from me, to a picture on her desk. It was an older picture, tinted that brown color to make it look old-timey. We'd gone to a fair in Midland and she'd insisted on doing an 'old west' photo thing. There I was in cowboy get-up with a lawman's star on my chest, six-shooter in my hand and all I can remember was the jaw-dropping surprise of Claire in the Saloon Girl outfit. In the photo Claire is wearing a cowboy's outfit as my deputy with a six-shooter too and that's because I'd made her change, but I still remember the very unfatherly thoughts I'd had from the glimpse of her in that outfit. "Do epiphanies make your legs feel like spaghetti?" I asked before taking two steps and pulling her into my arms. I was rewarded with a confused stare as I initiated a kiss this time. Is this what she meant? I thought and was answered when I felt her kiss me back. This time it took her five seconds to have my back against the wall, but I had no intention of escape.


	13. HRG & Claire: Prompt 5

**Title: Threat**

**Pairing/Characters: Noah/Claire**

**Rating: R for nudity XD**

**Summary: Prompt #5 of 20. Dref is my Master and I shall write what she wants me to.**

**Word Count: 650**

I snapped my phone closed as Claire closed the bathroom door. The text message had been sent from Parkman. The news wasn't good. I watched as Claire walked over to her suitcase and looked through it. The towel piled on top of her head was leaning and about to fall. I stood up and placed my phone on the table before walking up behind her. I massaged her wet hair with the towel as she continued to search through her clothes. "Did Matt call?" She asked leaning her towel-clad body against me. I pulled the drenched towel off her hair and tossed it aside before wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"No, he sent a text-"

"Must be urgent then."

"Yes, he's confirmed that Nathan has hired an assassin." She stiffened in my arms and I just hugger her closer to me.

"Are they-"

"Yes. They've evaded him, but I don't know for how long..." Her hair was soaking my shirt, but I didn't care. She turned in my arms, which loosened the towel around her. I grabbed it before it fell. She looked at me, I could see the fear, but determination was over-shadowing it. "You don't-"

"Yes I do! I'm the only one who can now."

"No you don't!" I said forgetting the towel and gripping her shoulders. Her body against mine was the only thing keeping the towel from dropping to the floor. "You are just as vulnerable as the rest of us. One lucky shot to the head..." I trailed off not even wanting to think of such things. She dropped her gaze from mine.

"I have to try. With that assassin out there, the people who weren't trained to evade, trained to survive, they have no chance. None at all. Sylar failed, he was stupid... I'm not." She paused looking back into my eyes. "You've trained me well."

"What then?" I asked not wanting to be mean, just wanting her to realize that not everything is as easy as that.

"Then we're fre-"

"Then Nathan hires another assassin." The anger that was so often at the surface these trying days, surfaced in her eyes.

"Then I'll kill-"

"He'll hire another."

"Him."

"And another, and another." She looked away from me.

"Eventually they'll learn not to work for him then." She said with clenched teeth. "Because I'll kill them all." And deep down I knew she could, would. That wasn't the issue.

"And what about the one you couldn't save? The ten with abilities that died before you realized that yet another assassin is out there... Hunting once again? What about them?" She looked down turning away from me as tears dripped from her lashes. Her back and butt bare as she held the towel to her chest.

"What then? Give up on them? The ones that will die from this threat? The one I could- can deal with? We can't run forever... Well Daphne and Matt can, but we can't. Eventually he'll find us." I crossed the distance between us, placing my large hand on the small of her back, rubbing.

"I know Clairebear. I know." She turned around and threw her arms around me. "I was merely pointing out that until the head is cut off the arms will keep growing, reaching. We must focus on Nathan. Until he's dead, none of us will be safe." I pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I kissed her hard as I finally allowed myself to respond to her naked form.

It always only took one discussion of tactics with her for her to understand, adapt and perform. She was the perfect weapon, but she was also the love of my life.


	14. HRG & Claire: Prompt 6

**Title: Phone**

**Pairing/Characters: Noah/Claire**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Prompt #6 of 20. Dref is my Master and I shall write what she wants me to.**

**Word Count: 650**

*dial tone. phone dialing. phone rings.*

*click*

*sigh* "Hello."

*sigh of relief* "Clairebear."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know where you are."

*irritated voice* "I told you that it'd be safer this way."

"It's not. They are still after us both!"

"Yes, well if they find us together, then you'll be in more danger. I can't live with that."

"We are better off together. I have Molly Walker. We can find you..."

"You would have already if you had her. Leave her alone. She's safer with Matt and Daphne."

"Please tell me where you are. I need to see you. This is torturing me..."

*sad sigh* "I know. It's killing me too. I love you. I miss you so much, but it's safer this way."

"Sweetheart, if they are going to find us, and my training tells me that they will eventually... I would rather spend my last hours with you..."

*long pause. sniff* "You're right." *pause. teary voice* "God this is so hard. I do need you. I'm at Nathan's. I kind of figured it'd take them longer to search for me if I'm living right under their noses."

"Smart Clairebear. Very smart."

"I was taught by the best." *long pause* "We best meet somewhere else though, don't want them to find out their precious President has a mutant daughter."

*chuckle* "No we wouldn't want that." *pause* "Where then?"

"Kirby Plaza? I can be there in two hours."

*long sigh* "I can't wait to hold you in my arms again."

*sigh* "I can't wait to kiss you." *tiny laugh*

*chuckle* "I love you Clairebear. Be careful."

"I love you too and I will."

*click*

"Get me the Secretary of Defense, he'll want to know that President Petrelli has been compromised. The order to apprehend Noah Bennet has been issued. We also have the where-abouts of Claire Bennet. Soon all these 'special' scumbags will be taken care of. Deploy!"

"YES SIR!"


	15. Sylar & Claire: 2008 Secret Santa

**Recipient: BellonaBlack**

**Title: 'Tis the Season**

**Pairing/Characters: Sylar/Claire (with mention of HRG, Sandra, Lyle, Angela, Arthur, Peter, Nathan, Heidi, Monty, Simon, Linderman, Claude, Adam, Hiro, Kaito, Mr. Thompson, and the Haitian)**

**Rating: R**

**Summary: The Petrellis and Bennets have a little family get together for the holidays… So who said Sylar had to play nice? Who said any of the Petrellis did? AU fic in which Sylar and Claire meet for the first time.**

**Word Count: 4,687**

**SECRET SANTA HEROES_EXCHANGE 2008**

**"This is ridiculous."** Claire Bennet said as her dad, Noah Bennet pressed the doorbell. The Bennets were visiting New York City for the holidays. Their family would be considered more than just a normal family, even though only one had an ability. The fact that the Bennets were connected to the Petrelli family would be more than enough to gain them spotlight, but considering that Claire was also the President's daughter... Well that was enough to gain them their own division of the Secret Service.

**"We are here for two more weeks Claire and that's final."** Noah said as they heard footsteps. The white door hung with a Christmas wreath opened to a kindly face.

**"Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Petrelli has been expecting you and your family. Please this way."** Claire rolled her eyes as the maid led them through the door. Sandra and Claire paused as the Butler took their coats while Lyle and Noah followed the maid.

**"Claire please try to get along with them. It's not like you can forget that you are the President's illegitimate daughter, the whole country already knows."** Sandra said to her ill-tempered adoptive daughter. Claire gave her mom her signature fake smile.

**"I know Mom, it's just dad knew how much the party this weekend meant to me and we're only staying because Angela Petrelli-"**

**"She is your grandmother, you could call her grandma or granny..."** Sandra said with a secretive smile on her lips. Claire smiled, the first real one all day.

**"Oh I just bet she'd love that."** Mom and daughter laughed as the Butler led them through the house to join the other dinner guests. At Thanksgiving the dinner guests had only numbered eleven. The heads of the table went to Angela and Arthur Petrelli. Peter and Nathan sat on Arthur's left and right. Claire usually was forced to sit beside Peter while Heidi, Simon and Monty sat beside Nathan. Noah and Sandra sat on Angela's left and right. Lyle sat between Claire and Noah. **"Great more guests this time..."** Claire said under her breath to Sandra, who just shushed her.

**"Claire! It's good to see you again."** Heidi said walking up to the Bennet females. Claire liked Heidi, unlike Angela, Arthur, and Nathan; she didn't try to acclimate Claire into their family. Heidi was content to treat Claire as a friend or little sister. The brunette woman smiled warmly with a hint of apology in her eyes. Hugging first Sandra and then Claire.

**"Hey Heidi, how are my half brothers?"** Claire asked, but as she did she caught the dark eyes of an unfamiliar face. Claire's field of vision was blocked as her sandy-haired brothers raced up to her.

**"Claire!"** They both shouted at the same time. Claire couldn't help but smile at their jubilant faces.

**"As you can tell for yourself, they are just fine." **Heidi said stepping out of the way of the two boys. They were very big for nine and seven. Heidi smiled at Sandra and motioned towards the dining room as Claire tried to keep the monkeys from pulling her onto the floor.

**"Okay guys, it's not been that long since the last time you've seen me."** She said giggling as Monty tried to swing from her arm. **"Monty! I have the ability to heal, not super strength!"** She admonished as he reluctantly let go. Simon was still fashioned around her waist with a iron-clad embrace. Every now and again, Claire wondered if the two boys would gain abilities or if Grandpa Arthur would give them ones, free of charge of course because their father was the President after all.

**"Need some help taming the monkeys?"** Claire looked up into those dark unfamiliar eyes she'd seen earlier. He was very tall, taller than Peter even, with longish dark brown hair. It looked like he was sporting the long bangs that Peter had tried out a couple of years ago, but for some reason they worked on him. Claire smiled.

**"Naw, I'm good. If I've learned anything from being a Petrelli, it's how to handle my brothers..." **She trailed off embarrassed by how stupid she'd sounded. The guy smiled, which made him look younger. Claire wondered just how old he was. He seemed older than Peter, but then Peter doesn't look his age anyway.

**"I'm Gabriel, a Petrelli cousin."** He said extending his hand. Simon and Monty seemed to take this as an invite.

**"Gabriel!"** They shouted together as they flung themselves from Claire's arms and waist to his. She kind of felt bad now, but the monkeys seemed to like how strong Gabriel was and Claire realized that the arm as a tree limb worked with him. Her eyes widened as the muscles in his arms bunched in order to hold Monty up. Blushing slightly Claire looked away and laughed awkwardly.

**"I'm Claire Bennet-"**

**"I know." **Gabriel said as he looked from Monty's exploits on his arm into Claire's eyes. He smiled again, this time showing his teeth and Claire's knees threatened to collapse beneath her.

**"Monty! Simon!"** Nathan Petrelli said walking up to them. Monty and Simon released Gabriel at once; the youngest racing to envelope his father's waist while Simon resumed his death-grasp on Claire's. She ruffled the boy's hair and vaguely wondered where Lyle was hiding. **"Hello Claire, I see you've finally met Gabriel."** Nathan said very formally, though being the President for the past two years would do that to anyone. Claire smiled and then glanced at Gabriel before looking back at Nathan.

**"Yes, I'm curious where the President's been hiding him, since he's a Petrelli and all..."** Claire replied snidely. Nathan's stern face cracked just a little as the corner of his mouth lifted. Gabriel on the other hand laughed.

**"Hiding me? Why no where... I've always been close by, but the powers that be-"**

**"Gabriel."** Nathan said as he looked at the other man. Claire's eyes widened as Gabriel's smile turned into something other than joyous, almost predatory. She looked back and forth between the two men knowing that she was missing something, but couldn't figure it out. She looked around the room quickly and spotted Peter, yes, he was looking at Nathan and Gabriel too. Claire was sure that Gabriel also had an ability now... Maybe more than one.

**"Dinner's almost ready everyone."** Angela Petrelli said from the Dining room doorway. Simon and Monty raced off towards their mother and Claire finally saw Lyle, who was talking to an older man with striking white hair. She spotted her dad standing beside her mom and talking to a scruffy looking man with a very crooked nose. Claire kind of thought he looked familiar, but wasn't sure. Nathan and Gabriel had disappeared and Claire was left standing alone.

**"Hey Claire."** Or so she'd thought. She turned around and smiled at Peter.

**"Hey Peter."** She said skipping formalities, she was almost nineteen and didn't think she needed to call him 'uncle' anymore**. "So... Who's Gabriel?"** She asked in an offhand way, but knew Peter would be suspicious right off. They both navigated towards the Dining room along with everyone else.

**"He's a distant cousin, Gabriel Grey, likes to be called Sylar for some unknown reason... And isn't very popular with the President..."** Claire was surprised that Peter had told her so much. Usually she got a few juicy details, but it seemed that Nathan not liking Gabriel (Sylar) was very important.

**"How old-"** Peter paused just outside the door to the dining room and held Claire back as a tall blonde man as well as Kaito Nakamura and his son, Hiro continued through the doorway. Peter grabbed Claire's wrist and pulled her farther away from the door. **"Ow-"**

**"I told mom that this was a mistake. Listen Claire; you need to stay away from Gabriel. As you've probably guessed, yes he does have an ability... Something close to my own, but his is uncontrollable. It could be very dangerous for you... That's why most of the Founders are here and some of the Company employees."** Peter's whispers were urgent and hurried and as soon as he'd stopped talking he grabbed Claire's hand and pulled her back towards the door. She wanted to ask questions, but she had to put on a smile for the guests.

The long table was even longer this year and Claire noted that place settings were different as well. The two chairs that were empty were beside Arthur Petrelli and Gabriel Grey. Peter sighed as he walked her around the table and pulled out the chair for her. She sat down and tried not to look at Gabriel, which took her eyes around the table. Nathan was across from Peter as usual, Heidi with Monty and Simon, Hiro Nakamura sat next to Simon with Kaito on his other side. Next to Kaito was the tall blonde man whom Claire suspected was a Founder, though he looked quite young. The scruffy looking guy with the crooked nose was beside Angela. Getting a good look at the man now, mostly his profile which accentuated his crooked nose, Claire remembered him now. It was Claude, her dad's old partner. Her dad was of course on Angela's left with her mom and Lyle next. Lyle was talking very animatedly with the older man Claire had seen him with earlier. Next Gabriel was... Mr. Thompson. Her dad's boss. Claire had only ever seen the man once, and that was when she'd been to the Company for an emergency.

Claire wasn't quite able to avoid Gabriel's eye in the end, but she quickly looked away. She concentrated on her food and only answered questions that were directed at her, making sure to make eye contact before looking at her meal once again. The topic of conversation changed from one thing to the next and not once was Gabriel addressed or asked a question. Claire had the distinct impression that everyone was avoiding him, ignoring him. At one point during dessert, Claire did glance purposefully at Gabriel only to find a small smile and a faraway look in his eyes. She of course quickly looked back at her cheesecake.

_**"Don't tell me you're ignoring me too..."**_ The sound was so soft, so low, Claire wasn't sure if she heard it or not. _Actually I'm the only one not ignoring you_... Claire thought, but remained silent. _**"It's no big deal really... I'm only here for business anyway... You, well you're the bonus I would say..."**_ Claire's eyes widened, but she remained silent. Thinking instead, _Can... can you hear my thoughts?_ _**"More like I read them... I can see them in my mind, but I project mine in a sound so low that you almost think you can't hear it."**_ Claire took a bite of her cheesecake and glanced at Gabriel again. His eyes were on her now. She smiled. _Business you say... For who? Are you really related to the Petrellis?_ _**"Oh yes. I'm a distant cousin... But a well kept secret. If the world knew that... that someone like me was related to the President... Well we'd all be in trouble then..."**_ _I don't understand... Peter said to stay away from you, but you don't seem so bad..._ _**"Wicked is found in many forms."**_ Claire pondered over this waiting for more, but Gabriel didn't say anything else and no matter what she thought at him, he wouldn't respond.

**"Claire, why don't you entertain yourself in the library."** Angela said as the men headed off towards the study, Lyle tagging along this year. Leaving Sandra and Heidi with Angela who she ushered into another room. The door closed and Claire shrugged. She didn't care that she wasn't being included. These meetings seemed rather boring anyway. She made her way upstairs careful to be silent as she walked by Monty and Simon's room. She found the library quiet and hardly lit, which changed when she turned on the lights. She looked around wondering if anything had changed from the last time she'd been here. She fell into an overstuffed armchair. _I don't want to read..._ She thought wondering for once just what the men discussed while in their private meetings.

**"Then don't read."** The library light went out and Claire was plunged into darkness. She stood up fast, heart hammering. She wasn't scared, more like excited. She'd heard his voice enough tonight to know it anyway.

**"I thought you'd be in with the rest of the men..." **Claire said looking around for him, though her eyes hadn't adjusted yet to the darkness. She gasped when she felt a hand on her cheek, but when she lifted her own hand, nothing was there. She didn't see anyone close to her at all.

**"I'm not allowed... Though if they wanted me away from you they should have invited me in..." **His voice trailed off, he sounded closer to her now. She felt a thumb on her lower lip and she wiped at it only to find nothing.

**"How are you doing that?" **She asked her heart hammering. Her vision was better, but she still didn't see him.

**"I read very interesting things from Peter's mind earlier... For some reason he seems to think I'd find her, you very, very useful... Tell me Claire, what's your ability?" **Claire jumped as the word 'ability' was whispered right beside her ear, she'd even felt his breath, but once again he wasn't there when she turned.

**"Stop playing games with me." **She said becoming irritated. **"If you can read minds, then you can pull my ability from my mind..."**

**"True, but I like to hear your voice..." **Then he was there, tangible, solid, and very daunting. She looked up into his dark face and tried to find his eyes. His hands were on her upper arms and his body was very close to her own. She smiled, loving the feel of danger that seemed to emanate from him.

**"Cellular regeneration... Basically I'll look like this... Forever."** Claire said as she bravely placed her hands on his chest. She saw the play of shadows as he smiled, his white teeth almost glowing in the dark.

**"What a nifty ability to have..." **He said trailing off. Claire could sense his intentions as he leaned closer, but she was curious herself.

**"Wait, what ability do you have?"** She asked as he paused, their mouths two inches apart. He exhaled and she could smell the cinnamon from his dessert.

**"I can... acquire other's abilities..."** He said slowly. He leaned back a little, and she saw his eyes clearly. They were such a dark brown and they looked black in the shadows. **"Yes like Peter's..."** He said answering Claire's unspoken question. **"Enough chatter, as sweet as your voice is..."** He said as he crushed her mouth with his. They tasted the desserts that they'd just eaten and it was intoxicating. Gabriel's hands left her arms and wrapped around Claire's waist, lifting her up. Claire wrapped both her arms and legs around him as he pushed her back against a bookcase.

**"Wait, wait!"** Claire said breaking away from him. **"I can't think..."**

**"Who needs to think?"** He asked as his mouth ravished Claire's again. Claire gave up her protests as she let her desires take over. Gabriel's hands hiked up her dress as she unfastened his belt and pants. The fact that they could get caught at any moment heightened the experience. It was a frenzied dance of wants and desires. She wanted to please him, but he pleased her instead. He wanted to caress her face, but she caressed his. She wanted to bite his lips, but he bit hers. Suddenly he was still, his movements stopped and he slowly placed a hand over Claire's mouth while placing his finger over his lips. Gabriel seemed to be listening to something, but Claire didn't hear anything other than their breathing. Gabriel untangled himself from her quickly, but taking the time to right her dress and smooth out wrinkles. He patted her hair so that it lay flat and smooth once more. His hand was still over her mouth otherwise she'd have been questioning him. Once he removed his hand he grasped the sides of her face and overbalanced all her senses with a mind-blowing kiss. _**"They are looking for me and they know where you are... I must go, but I'll be close by..."**_ It was very unsettling to hear his words and not see his mouth move. Claire nodded once as he simply disappeared right in front of her.

She smoothed out her dress as if he hadn't done it already and just thinking about what they'd done flushed her cheeks. She heard heels on the wooden floors and hurriedly grabbed a book and sat down. It was just lucky that she'd grabbed something she'd already read once, in case Angela questioned her. Not two seconds later the library door did open and the room was flooded with light, thankfully while she'd been thumbing through pages she'd thought to cut on the lamp beside her. **"There you are."** The voice was not that of Angela, Heidi, or her mother and Claire looked up. She smiled, this was a pleasant surprise.

**"Hey, they unhooked their claws from you huh?" **She asked as Peter walked over to her. He laughed.

**"Yes..."** He trailed off and looked around. **"So... You haven't seen Gabriel since dinner have you?"** He asked in a semi-casual voice. Claire's expression changed to one of contemplation.

**"Nope. I thought he went into the Study with all the other males..."** She trailed off, closing the book in her hand**. "Why? What's up?"** Peter smiled again and shook his head while placing his hands in his pockets, Claire recognized the stance. He did this whenever he was uncomfortable.

**"Nothing."** The answer was short and clipped and for some unknown reason, it unnerved Claire. She felt like it was a bad idea to be alone with Peter right now. This was of course silly and just to prove that to herself, she stood up, placing the book on the table beside the chair and stepped closer to Peter.

**"Is there something wrong?"** She asked concerned about him, she was also feeling concerned for herself. Claire had never gotten a 'creep' vibe from anyone in her extended family before, but Peter seemed to be emitting it in spades.

**"Yes. You don't know the whole truth about Ga- Sylar, damn it I can't call him that sham of a name. He's a killer Claire. I know you were talking to him at dinner, I could tell by your expressions; I didn't need to read your mind. He's a cold-blooded killer, but for reasons my mom won't tell me, she's keeping him around..."** Claire digested this information with a stunned silence. She thought back to everything Gabriel had said to her, done to her... She had to admit that there was a certain quality to him that was unnamed, a danger that she ignored... Perhaps Peter was telling her the truth, but it didn't bother her as much as she thought it should.

**"Peter, my dad's a killer... Your dad's a killer..." **She trailed off as Peter gave an inarticulate shout. He seemed mad all of a sudden and this frightened Claire more. He grabbed her shoulders, as Gabriel had earlier, but Peter's fingers bit into her skin. It hurt.

**"You are not listening. He acquires his abilities through killing others. He FEEDS on their abilities! He'll kill you so that he can live forever!"** By the end Peter was shaking her, the bruises disappearing as fast as he made them, but it didn't mean that she couldn't feel them.

**"Peter! Stop it! He wouldn't do that to me!"** She yelled as Peter released her. He turned his back to her and ran his hand through his hair in a very Peter-like gesture.

**"You don't know him, Claire. He will kill you..."** Peter trailed off just standing there with his back to her. She was a bit confused now, but not about Gabriel's intentions. She had an uncanny sense if someone was being false, she didn't know where she picked it up, perhaps her dad, but she knew that Peter wasn't telling her the whole truth. Gabriel hadn't lied to her; he'd said some very perplexing things though. Claire was about to say something, but she didn't get the chance as Peter literally pounced. She was wrapped inside his arms and her mouth was being invaded so fast that didn't have time to even register that he was related to her. From Claire's previous activities, her mind went into autopilot as she kissed him back, all the while thinking 'Gabriel.' Then the wrongness she felt kicked in and she tried to push away from him. His arms were like steel vices, but a bite on his lip at least freed her mouth.

**"What the hell are you doing?!"** She yelled in his face, his lip was bloody but had already healed over. His eyes held complete surprise and shock and for one moment, Claire thought that maybe he hadn't been in control of himself. His arms were still around her though. **"Peter let me go, we're related! You're my uncle for God's sake!"** She pushed at his chest, but he refused to let go. **"PETER!"** She was screaming now, full panic setting in as she heard running through the door. Claire was still trying to push Peter away from her.

**"What the hell is going on?!"** The bellow was accompanied by a loud crash as the library door bounced off the wall. Claire had never been so happy to see both of her dad's at the same time, though Noah Bennet had been the one who'd yelled out.

**"Good God Pete."** Nathan said as several more people came through the door. Claire looked back at Peter, confused that he still had not released her. She watched as Peter turned to look at the others, the surprise and shock still evident on his face. **"Peter, let her go-"**

**"Ignore that."** Everyone's head whip-lashed to the library door, too many people were in the way for Claire to see her grandfather clearly. **"This was bound to happen... So why ignore it now."**

**"What the hell are you talking about Arthur!?"** Noah Bennet asked as he surreptitiously reached for a gun that was not at his waist.

**"Yes, Arthur... Please enlighten everyone... I believe no one but you, Peter and Angela knew about this..."** Claire looked around and found Gabriel at her elbow. She sighed as relief flooded her senses.

**"Dad?"** Nathan asked hesitantly.

**"What? It's an arranged marriage... Usually the father of the bride knows about it too, but since Noah works for us and Claire was only an assignment, he has no legal right to refuse. I didn't involve you, son, because you're president and don't need this on your hands. Dr. Suresh has assured me that their offspring will wield the strongest abilities... Claire's abilities won't let the fact that Peter is her uncle harm her babies... It's a win, win situation and Angela agrees with me."** Arthur's long tirade was delivered as he forced his way through everyone and stood beside Peter. Claire was too stunned to say anything.

**"This is absurd, Arthur! Really, Angela?"** Mr. Linderman said turning towards Angela. **"Do we really have to condemn Claire to this fate? Why does the world need stronger abilities when anyone can have an ability?"**

**"Do I have a say in this?"** Claire's voice was tiny, but everyone heard her. Arthur looked at her and frowned.

**"I'm sorry my dear, but you don't. I am the provider for this family. What I say goes and I just so happen to speak for you both."**

**"That's not quite true anymore..."** Claire looked at Gabriel who sent her a conspiratorial smile. **"You see Arthur, I was under your thumb because I was unable to control my ability... Well I don't have that problem anymore... Thank you Angela."** Gabriel sent a wink to Angela Petrelli who smirked and then glanced at Arthur. Claire followed the line of site and flinched at the hatred held within Arthur Petrelli's eyes. His movements were lightning fast as he threw Gabriel across the room where he fell through a glass showcase. Gabriel didn't stay down long, the long gashes on his face healing as he stood up. Arthur gasped and then looked at Claire.

**"You've fucked her?!"** He shouted looking back at the bloodied man. Claire fell to the floor unexpectedly as Peter's arms finally released her. Her face flamed as she watched Gabriel fling Arthur away with two fingers.

**"Sylar, take her and go!"** Two different voices shouted out. Claire looked around confused. Angela and Noah were looking at each other, as if without knowing it, they'd been in this together.

**"What the hell is going on?"** Peter shouted as Noah Bennet muscled his way towards Claire. Peter looked at Arthur who was being held against the wall by Gabriel and then he looked down at Claire. **"You're coming with me, for your own good."** He said as he reached for Claire's arm. She of course flinched away.

**"I don't think so son!" **Noah Bennet said as he tackled Peter. Claire watched as they fell towards the floor and then disappeared.

**"Dad!"** Claire shouted as Peter phased back into reality.

**"Sylar, take her NOW!"** Angela screamed as Peter lurched towards Claire again. Claire slid her butt along the floor to get away from Peter as a dark hand grabbed the top of Peter's head.

**"Go, I will hold them off. Leave now!"** Claire looked at the tall dark man and only had a couple of seconds to think that his eyes were kind. Then the world dissolved around her. She looked behind her to see Gabriel, blood drying on his face, and goofy smile on his lips.

**"That was the Haitian and he's a very good man."** Gabriel said as Claire got to her feet.

**"What the hell-"** But before she could get all her sentence out, Gabriel phased out of existence. **"Hey!"** She yelled at the air. She then noted where she was. He'd taken her to her own house, in Texas. She was standing in the backyard, no coat and the air frigid. Two seconds later, Gabriel materialized with another person**. "Dad!"**

**"That fucking bast-"** Noah Bennet cut himself off as he saw his daughter. **"Clairebear!"** He said folding her into his arms. Gabriel smiled. **"Thanks Gab-"**

**"Please, call me Sylar... That pansy ass name was what Arthur called me. Drove me crazy!" **Noah smiled and adjusted his glasses as Claire released her hold on him. She looked between her adoptive father and the man she'd just met this night. It seemed like a very awkward situation, but both men were smiling and looking at her. She raised her eyebrows questioning.

**"So what the hell was go-"**

**"Oh!"** Sylar said looking at Noah, **"Almost forgot."** And he was gone again.

**"That's starting to irritate me..."** Claire said looking at her dad. Noah chuckled as Sylar plus several more people popped back into existence.

**"The rest of the family..." **Sylar said as Sandra hugged Noah and Lyle together. Angela Petrelli, who looked well out of place in the Bennet's backyard had her arms around Mr. Linderman. Claire's eyes were on Sylar, who was smirking and waggling his eyebrows while pointing to Angela. **"She's been hot for him for years..."** He said without moving his lips. Claire laughed and pulled a disgusted face as Sylar traversed the distance between them. His mouth was on hers in seconds and Claire didn't care that anyone saw. _This is the best Christmas ever!_ She thought.

**End.**


	16. HRG & Claire: NC17, Birthday Special

**Happy Birthday DREF22!!**

**Title: Teasing Is Not Nice**

**Pairing/Characters: Noah/Claire**

**Rating: NC17**

**Summary: TODAY, DREF IS EVERYONE'S MASTER, NOT JUST MINE. XD BOW DOWN!!**

**Word Count: 4,153**

I'm a teenage girl and as with most of us, we're very self-conscious of our bodies. What parts we like, what parts we don't. Well I like my legs... Perhaps a bit too much. I love wearing very short skirts, kind of like my cheerleading skirt. I try my hardest to be very careful while wearing them too. I mean I know that even the slightest movement the wrong way and I'd show everyone everything. I may be a cheerleader, but I'm not that showy. I really didn't notice that my skirts bothered him until I invited over some friends once and one happened to be a guy.

**"Claire, why don't you... Why don't you change into something that's less... revealing?"** I look into his eyes and see he's slightly embarrassed. Instead of immediately doing what he has told me, like I usually do, this statement and the fact that he is embarrassed, whether for me or because he had to say something; emboldens my usual demur nature. I smile and nod. It's not a confirmation that I will, but that's how he takes it as he smiles, relieved and walks into the kitchen. I don't change. He doesn't mention it again, but I can see the uncomfortable gleam in his eyes.

My friends, Sarah, Chuck, and Amber, end up staying for dinner. It's Friday night, so this isn't unusual. What is, is that after dinner Dad suggests board games. We have lots of board games and I usually like playing them, but if my friends thought it was lame then I'd have the uncomfortable job of saying no to him. Luckily they too wanted to play. Mom excused herself so that she could read. Lyle had been playing video games since dinner ended and no amount of coaxing was getting him to budge. For some reason Sarah and Amber didn't find it lame at all that my Dad wanted to play too.

While playing Uno all night would have been fun for me, eventually Chuck and Sarah got tired of it and Dad suggested Life. The cabinet that holds the games is behind the couch, which is where Chuck, Sarah and Amber were sitting. Directly across from them on the other side of the coffee table was where he was sitting. His embarrassment and words from earlier came to mind as I had to bend somehow to get to the games on the bottom shelf. Instead of kneeling or something just as safe I bent my knees and lowered myself down. He was the only one who could see me and for some reason that made me bold. As I lowered, I could feel the skirt rise just a tiny bit. I heard the gasp because I was listening for it only. I'm sure my friends had no clue, but the gasp was enough to put a smile on my face. He probably saw just enough of my ass to realize I was wearing a thong.

Several hours later, friends gone home, I was in the kitchen drinking a glass of chocolate milk before bed when he walked in. A smirk crept to my lips as I remembered his rigid indifference through the rest of the games. I was surprised that he continued to play actually. I was sure he'd be so angry with me that he'd cancel the rest of the games and send my friends home, but he'd kept his cool.

**"Claire..."** He said walking to the kitchen table and sitting down. He seemed very uncomfortable; not angry. This puzzled me a little.

**"Yeah?"** I ask just to get him talking again.

**"You're making my job a lot harder..."** He trails off removing his glasses and rubbing his face. I frown.

**"You're job?"**

**"Taking care of you."** Puts his glasses back on and looks at me. **"We both know you can heal, but there are some hurts that don't heal. I can't protect you if you walk around... acting like that. Brody wasn't able to take advantage of you, thank god, but someone stronger might. Please, for my sake, be more mindful of how you... Move when in a skirt like that."**

**"Nobody but you saw!"** I say before I realize that this was not what I should have said. I blush crimson, thankful that the lights were low. I look away from him, setting my glass in the sink. **"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful."** Mortified I run up the stairs and shut my door.

***

I should have listened to him. I should do a lot of things, but I don't. The only problem I saw with the situation was the fact that I had revealed that I'd done it on purpose, knowing he'd be the only one to see. Now I'd done it several more times, very well thought out and schemed times and usually when more people are around. It was thrilling and exciting to hear his reaction, sometimes see it, but it also seems... Dirty. I'm showing the man who raised me a private side of myself. It felt oh so wrong... and yet right too. I made sure he was the only witness and when I could, I made sure he was also surrounded by other people so that his reactions were strained but still there. I'd fix my clothing and then smile at him sweetly. What was he going to do? Yell at me, he'd done that. Take my skirts away, he'd done that too, but because he didn't tell mom why; she found it unfair and had him return them.

**"Here."** He says acidly as he throws the little mini denim and cotton skirts on my bed. I smile from my desk chair.

**"Thank you."** I say, not wanting to bait him or anything, just a little way of reminding him that I'm always scheming for the next time. He narrows his eyes and walks to the door. I think he's leaving but instead he closes it softly. Secretively. My heart lurches, not because he could be mad and about to yell, but because it feels more intimate. As if what he has to say is only between us. A secret.

**"You can't do this..."** He says in a very low voice as he moves away from my door. I laugh softly.

**"It's fun. Thrilling..."** I trail off looking into his eyes. My heart hammering to know what he'll do. I'm very well aware that I'm baiting him with my words. _What do you want to happen?_ I ask myself as his blue eyes darken into a storm and he rushes over to me. He pulls me out of my chair and pins me against the wall. It's almost orgasmic as I smile languidly.

**"This isn't a game Claire. You have to stop."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because... Because it isn't right. I should not see... I... Just cover up. Don't... Don't bait me!"** His voice rose a little, but not loud enough to be heard through the walls. I lean my head close to his face.

**"Why?"** His fingers bite into my arms and his eyes harden. I worried then if I'd gone too far. I knew now that I teased him for a very sexual reason, that sometime over the past year I'd stopped seeing him as my dad. I had hoped that he harbored the same feelings I did, but this made me think otherwise. My smile faded as one grew on his lips. My heart thudded painfully now. I was very afraid of what he was about to say.

**"Because... I know how to play this game to. If you don't stop then something may happen that you won't like. I would hate for that to happen."** His last statement and the expression on his face did not match. His words zinged through me but I didn't smile. I wanted him to think I was afraid. There were now going to be consequences... This meant that the next time I did anything; it had better be worth the punishment. I couldn't wait.

***

My chance came several weeks later at a dinner party. I hadn't even planned it either. We were invited to dinner by one of Dad's co-workers, I didn't care to know who or why. I was reading in the back of the room and the adults were all talking about boring stuff. We were all in the living room and everyone was facing all one-way. The speaker (to eliminate confusion) was asked to stand in front and address everyone. So imagine my delight when the co-worker asked him to tell a joke. He stands as I lay my book on the table beside me. His smile fades as he sees me all by myself in the very back of the room. I'm at a dilemma though, I hadn't thought about what I would do in order to deserve whatever consequences he'd been talking about.

Several lines of the joke whet by before I started to panic about losing this perfect opportunity. I crossed my legs Indian style on a whim. I was satisfied to see his eyes widen slightly and stumble over a couple of words. I leaned back into the chair I was sitting in and relaxed, watching his face the whole time. I let my left hand wonder below my skirt while I imagined it was his hand. My eyes looking into his the whole time. I'd never thought I would do something like this before, but his words had enticed me to see how bad I could be. He hurriedly finished the joke, which meant I was left wanting. Smiling I went to the bathroom in order to finish what I'd started. Truthfully this had been the first time I'd thought of him while masturbating. It had just seemed the right thing to do in order to add the extra kink in an already kinky game.

A quiet knock on the bathroom door as I got close to my release, actually startled me. I'd been thinking of him again. Where he'd come into the bathroom to 'help' me along. Marvelous fantasy, but the knock on the door actually shook my resolve a little. **"Just a minute."** I say after clearing my throat.

**"I need to talk to you."** The low whisper was both angry and exasperated, as if he couldn't believe his little girl would do such a thing. Smiling, I move my activities closer to the door, leaning against the wall. I pant a little louder and verbalize my pleasure. I'm satisfied to hear a sharp intact of breath. **"Stop it. This isn't right."** He says barely loud enough to hear. **"Claire!"** His whispered exclamation forces me over the edge.

**"Noah!"** I say as I ride the waves of pleasure. He hits the door, louder than a knock but not loud enough to attract attention.

**"You'll regret this Claire."** He says after a few moments. I pull my panties back up and my skirt down. I vaguely wonder if he means regretting what I did because of the consequences or what might happen after.

**"No I won't."** I whisper at the crack of the door. I hear him walk away and I head to the sink to wash up, smiling devilishly.

***

I soon realized that I did not like him ignoring me and that's what he did. Whenever we were alone or in a group of people he acted as if I wasn't there. It hurt, but then I knew there would be consequences. After a while, I stopped trying to catch his attention, though my thoughts were still about him and my feelings seemed to grow. I was often confused when I'd catch his eyes for even a second and it made me so hot, so ready. His 'punishment' seemed to be having the reverse effect on me.

***

**"Claire."** I looked up. I was about to sit by mom on the outside of the booth, but he'd called my name. He smiled warmly as he patted the seat beside him. I smiled, pulling my purse back onto my shoulder scooting around Lyle.

**"But I wanted to sit back there. It's so dark compared to this side of the table..."** Lyle whines as I sit down. I throw him a smug smile as I place my purse beside me, between me and dad. The invitation to sit beside him was a surprise as he hadn't been too chatty of late. I glance sideways at him, but quickly look away when I think he's doing the same.

The restaurant is a nice one. One we hardly get a chance to go to because Dad's usually out of town or mom is usually showing off Mr. Muggles. The interior is well lit over the tables except for the booths. We were seated at a table/booth hybrid. Two seats in the shadows on the booth side, two seats in soft lights on the chair side. The tables also featured very nice printed tablecloths that touched the floor. Silky smooth fabric brushed against my legs as I moved them. In my opinion the floor-length tablecloths were ridiculous. What if someone's chair caught underneath it? What if someone mistook the tablecloth for their napkin?

**"You can sit and eat in the dark next time we come."** Mom says to Lyle as he grumpily sits down in the chair beside her. I smile, _He'd probably be the one who gets the cloth trapped under his chair. CRASH, all the dishes and food go every- What is that?!_ My eyes widen slightly as I feel a hand on my thigh. I glance down to my lap and find that my purse is gone from between my dad and me and that he's scooted closer. My heart races as I also notice that it's his hand on my leg. _Oh, God!_

**"...So how was Mr. Muggles' grooming appointment?"** Dad asks mom as his fingers rub circles on my thigh. I look up at him in time to catch him looking at me from the corner of his eye. He turns his attention back to mom as she explains that Mr. Muggles now has to have special doggy clippers for his ingrown toenails. _Eww... Oh God!_ And his hand continues to rub on my leg. Not that I don't mind, God I dreamed of him touching me, but we were at dinner! With mom and Lyle! How freaking inappropriate is that.

**"Claire, will you be going over to Sarah's tomorrow? I need to know how much casserole I need to make."** Mom asks. It's hard to pay attention as I refocus on her question. _Tomorrow is Saturday, God that feels good... No! Saturday... Do I have plans with Sarah or Amber or anyone.._.

**"Oh... Um, no... No, not expecting to stay over... Do, will have to go over for... um, a little while."** My voice is high and I clear my throat for better control. I sneak my hand under the table and try to push his away. He won't budge. Instead, he forces his hand between my crossed legs and uncrosses them for me. I make a squeak as he does this because it sent a shocking vibration through to the core of me. I'd never felt anything like it.

**"What's the matter Claire?"** Mom asked as she looks up from her menu. My eyes widen and I blush slightly as his hand slides up and down my inner thigh, dangerously close to my panty line. I shake my head.

**"No- Nothing. Nothing's wrong."** Thankfully she doesn't press the issue. I lean closer to him and whisper without moving my lips, **"Stop it. This is not the place."** I pick up my menu and look through the lists for something I'd like. I hear him chuckle.

**"Consequences..."** He says deathly low. I freeze. _Holy fuck me! THIS IS HIS PUNISHMENT?! WHAT THE HELL??_ Thankfully I was hiding behind the menu because my eyes bug as I make a perfect 'O' with my mouth and as his hand hikes my right leg up and over his left one. I have to adjust my body in order to look as if I'm still sitting perfectly normal. I feel completely exposed because my skirt is now around my waist and my thong is hiding very little. _Thank God for the dark lighting and the floor-length tablecloths..._ I think now, feeling foolish for my earlier opinion on them.

**"What looks good to you, Claire?"** Mom asks forcing me to lower the menu. I look at her for a few minutes with no comprehension.

**"Yeah, Clairebear, what looks good on the menu?"** He asks as his fingers push aside the flimsy piece of fabric covering me and wiggles against my most private of places. I want to squirm from his touch and at the same time beg him for more. My face is probably crimson, but no one comments on it.

**"I... I don't know..."** I say, clamping down on my tongue in order to not scream out or whimper. I have one hand trying to get his to move away as the other holds the menu before me.

**"Well what about this."** He says leaning closer as if to point something on the menu out. Then in a voice very, very low, **"This is going to happen. Stop fidgeting and learn to control yourself. These are the consequences."** He leans back and all I can do is stare at the menu stunned.

I gasp as his finger finally stops teasing and plunges deep within me. I want to moan crazily as he pushes in and pulls out. His longer finger reaching so much farther than my own ever could. I close my eyes, heart racing and try to think while this is happening. It's an effort just to keep from panting. Suddenly his movements stop and I almost whimper for him to go on.

**"May I take your order?"** _FUCK!_ I scream silently as everyone orders something different. I have no clue when it's my turn, having not bothered with the menu.

**"Just double my order, Claire always tries to steal my steak anyway."** He says with a big smile on his face. I look at him and I want to scowl or snarl, but I have to keep my composure. _If I can survive this... Then I can survive anything... Right?!_ As soon as the waiter leaves another finger joins his first. The movement is almost beyond my comprehension and I feel like I'm going to pass out from the pleasure. _FUCK!_ I make a small whimpering sound that I hope no one but he can hear.

**"Do you hear a dog whimpering?"** My mom asks and I quickly shake my head mortified. He chuckles as another finger pays some special attention to a certain piece of anatomy, that even when I use it to send me over the edge myself, makes me scream senselessly. I shake my head trying to get his attention. _NO! NO! NO!_ I scream as he rubs and scraps against it. My tongue's been bit and bit and bit again as I try to keep from saying anything. I bang my elbows down onto the table and hide my face in my hands. **"Claire! That's not proper manners. Get your elbows off the table."** I shake my head unable to articulate words at the moment. His movements stop and he withdraws. I take long slow breaths as I try to dampen the pleasure and slow my heartbeat.

**"I'm sorry... I, uh, have a headache."** I say quickly just in case he's planning more and I don't have to wait long either. I can feel his fingers slow, oh so slowly pushing in and I wonder why so slowly until I feel the pressure. He moves in a centimeter and then pulls out slowly, almost like a caress and then pushes in farther with each pass. I'm taking breaths with his rhythm without even meaning to. The friction is so great, so much contact on all sides it's maddening. His fingers are about halfway in when I unintentionally emit a low keening sound. His movements stop.

**"Are you alright Clairebear? Headache too much for you?"** I grind my teeth at his smugness before answering.

**"Bathroom. I need to go to the bathroom."** I look up at him putting my hands beneath the table and grasping his wrist; I then his fingers a little deeper before pulling them out. His eyes widen a fraction. **"I'll be right back."** I said slowly standing and giving my cotton skirt time to fall down into place. I walk around the table and head to the bathroom; my hands on my face trying to cool me down.

**"Claire."** His voice is close and I turn to find him close behind me. This makes me mad because he's only there to gloat or lecture. Well I don't give him the chance. I wait two heartbeats, two very long strides for him, and I grab his wrist and drag him into the women's bathroom. Thankfully there are no ladies washing their hands at the sinks, though I can hear someone in a stall. He knows better than to say anything while in here and so I'm able to drag him to the biggest stall at the very back of the big bathroom. I push him in and latch the door. He leans down to my ear, **"What are you doing?"** he asks very, very low.

**"Your actions have consequences too."** I say just as low to his ear and then grab the back of his neck and kiss him full on the mouth. I was expecting an exclamation. I was expecting him to push me away. I was expecting this to tear what little normal relationship we had to pieces. I was not expecting him to wrap his arms around me. I was not expecting him to kiss me back and I certainly was not expecting him to pin my body between his and the bathroom wall. I wrap my legs around his waist while I run my fingers through his hair. His hands are under my top in seconds, roughly pushing aside my bra, nails scraping over my hardened nipples. I shudder against him breaking my mouth away. **"This is damning us..."** His mouth recaptures mine as one of his hands rub along my thigh pushing my skirt up around my waist.

**"You should stop wearing these skirts..."** He says as his mouth moves from my mouth to my throat. I gasp at the feel of his stubble on my cheek, chin, and neck.

**"No marks..."** I say as he stops sucking on my neck.

**"Right..."** He says against my throat. My breath hitches as somehow his hand found it's way between our bodies and my thong gets ripped away. His mouth covers mine again and just as his tongue forces it's way into my mouth, his fingers push into me. I rock against his fingers roughly needing it to feel more real.

**"Oh, god!"** I gasp as the bathroom door distinctly opens and closes. I clamp down on my tongue to keep from vocalizing anything as his actions below get faster. I lean away from him and smack his chest to get his attention. He stops and looks at me with a devilish grin. I shake my head no, vigorously and he slowly nods his. My eyes widen as his fingers pull out and I hear the sound of his zipper. _Oh GOD OH GOD OH GOD..._ Trying to keep control of my actions and sounds as someone starts to pee, I feel him, actually feel his penis at my opening. I gasp with how much my body… I want him. It's almost degrading that I want to fuck him like a teenaged slut. I whisper, **"Yes. Yes. Yes."**

**"Are you sure?"** He asks as low as a man can while still being heard and I narrow my eyes because he still has that devilish grin on his face.

**"Stop fucking teasing me."** And as I say 'me' he pushes into me so fast and hard that I see black spots behind my eyes. He pushes his mouth over mine just as a scream would have bubbled out and I'm grateful he's supporting me as well. The man fucking me in the bathroom does not resemble the man I'd called 'dad' all these years at all. I can believe him to be the man who'd fingered me at the dinner table as he had, but the man I fell in love with wasn't here at the moment. I didn't care because the man that loved me would be there when the lust was gone. The peeing woman, I'm sure, heard 'sex' noises and hurriedly left the restroom for which I was grateful. I moaned and hissed against his mouth and made him promise that the next time would be in a fucking bed.


	17. HRG & Claire: Prompt 7

**Title: Uniform****  
****Pairing/Characters: Noah/Claire****  
****Rating: PG****  
****Summary: Prompt #7 of 20. Dref is my Master and I shall write what she wants me to.**

I sit at the end of my bed. Knees propped up so I can place my chin on them and wrap my arms around my legs. I sit there and try not to think. Try to be numb so that it doesn't hurt so much. It's unbelievable that he's gone. It's unreal. _Where's the reality where he's alive..._ I ask myself as tears drop down my face. It's not fair. It's beyond the worst thing that could have ever happened. He didn't deserve to die. This family did not deserve his loss. I shake as the sobs take over. I just want to lay on my bedroom floor for all eternity and mourn him. I don't want to move, to put forth the effort to live without him. _Where's Sylar when you need him... Where's the Haitian to make the memories go away... Where's the girl I used to be... Where is he..._ I wonder if he's floating in a void somewhere re-watching his life. Is he standing before the Christian's judgment? Is he reviewing his life so that he has a richer vision of what he's lost? _He doesn't deserve that either..._ At this moment I would give anything, even my own life to have him back.

There's a soft knock on my door. I don't answer. Talking is senseless now. Living is senseless now. The door opens and Lyle walks in. He's holding something that I recognize but never wanted to see again. My cheerleading uniform. This brings forth new tears and sobs. I can't see anything now, my vision obscured by tears, but I can sense that Lyle's still standing there. **"Mom said that it's clean... Here."** He tosses it to the floor in front of me. It touches my toes and I pull my feet away from the hated item of clothing. _I'll never again wish to be a cheerleader... Hell I'll never again live enough to do anything..._ I stare at the stupid white and blue uniform. The thing I was wearing when I'd told him I hated him. That had been the last thing I'd said to his face. _He didn't know if I meant it or not... He didn't know that I could careless about anyone else in this world... He was my life...._ A rage slowly builds within my chest. An anger so deep and powerful it frightens me. This anger and rage isn't aimed at anyone but myself. If I were able to jam a sharp object in the right spot of my brain to where I can't regenerate, I would gladly join him in pseudo death. It had to be better than this half existence.

The rage within is building, getting ready to burst and I can't tell if I want it to or not. I try to think logically about what might happen if I just lost control and realized that I didn't care anymore. I was numb finally. Nothing mattered. I gave an inarticulate scream at the unfairness of the this life. Of Noah Bennet's life. I raged and screamed. I heard Mom and Lyle run to my door, but they were smart in staying outside it. I would have tried to harm them and I wouldn't have cared afterwards. The first physical item I had in my hands was my uniform. I wasn't super strong, but I ripped and ripped as best as I could until the thing was white, blue, and red shreds. The wounds barely registered as they healed over. The anger at my ability that could not help him blinded me and I grabbed the scissors on my desk. I stabbed and stabbed and stabbed. Blood everywhere and no marks to show for it. Screaming I ran around the room throwing and tipping over anything I could. Things shattered... Broke beyond repair and I didn't care.

I stopped, breathing hard and crying. Through the red rage I was seeing the bears. All those stuffed bears he'd given me over the years. One for every trip he'd made. Ones for birthdays, Christmases, every holiday that warranted a present. I had well over a hundred or more. I'd stopped counting them. Some had blood on them from my earlier failed attempts to injure myself. In them I could still see him. In them I could believe that he existed in some form. In them and only them could I live. It would be a sham of a life. The void he'd left was too big. It threatened to swallow me at every thought of him. _There will never be love in my life again. Never... This I vow to you..._ I strip off my blood stained PJs and climb on top of the teddy bears, lying down. I'm still crying and I'm getting blood on them. _This will be my life..._ I think as I spot the bloodied remnants of my cheerleading uniform.


	18. HRG & Claire: Prompt 8

**Title: Corner****  
****Pairing/Characters: Noah/Claire****  
****Rating: R****  
****Summary: Prompt #8 of 20 that are all dedicated to Dref. Takes place after 3.16 as if the kidnapping of HRG never happened. Written a little differently... Let me know what you think .****  
****Word Count: 1,815**

I walk around the corner and see you standing in front of the counter with what looks like shot glasses in front of you. My brows wrinkle as you push them closer together. I don't know why you're here, but I'm happy as hell you are. **"Dad!"** I yell as I practically run to you. You look at me with a big smile on your face and then turn my way as I get closer. Your arms engulf me and I rest my head on your chest listening to the familiar sounds of your heartbeat.

**"Clairebear."** You say softly as I feel your kiss on the top of my head. My arms slide out from around your waist and encircle your neck instead. I want to hold on to you and never let you go. The house sounds empty and I wonder why now.

**"Where are mom and Lyle?"** I ask as I reluctantly let you go. You lean back against the counter and fold your arms over your chest. I note that you're not wearing a suit, just nice slacks and a three-quarter sleeved shirt that looks very good on you.

**"I made sure they weren't here when I dropped by. Your mom made it clear that she doesn't want to see me... And I thought it would be easier to visit you and Lyle separately."** My heart pounds at your explanation. The only other time I've felt more awful about something I've done or said was when you'd died and the last thing I'd told you was that I hated you.

**"Why... I mean, why separately?"** I ask walking around the island and sitting on one of the bar stools. You sigh and look down at your crossed arms.

**"I can't discuss everything I need to with you in front of Lyle, there's-"**

**"You said no more lies. You said you wouldn't keep anything from them-"** You look up as a flash of anger crosses your features and I stop talking. You unfold your arms and take the two steps that put you across the island from me.

**"Claire, I am not lying to them. If they ask me something I won't lie, but I'm not offering information either."** You hold up a finger as I open my mouth to speak. **"You do not know what is best for this family. I do. Let me be who I am." **Your words are no more than I deserve as you turn back around and finger the shot glasses again. Tears are at my eyes, but I'm refusing to let them fall.

**"Give me a shot."** Your movements freeze and you face me. I smile.

**"Excuse me?"** You say in a very fatherly way, I laugh.

**"Give me a shot... of something. I need a drink if we're having a conversation."** Your hand comes up in that parent pointer mode that every kid knows best and I laugh. **"I don't mean anything alcoholic, jeeze Dad, you don't even drink."** Your features transform into confusion until you realize I'm joking. Then that signature Noah Bennet smile pops onto your face and I smile too.

**"Milk it is, then. Gotta tell you though princess, it's knocked out bigger men then you before."** You say as you walk to the refrigerator. I smirk at your silly try to save the situation. I roll my eyes as you walk over to the fridge and grasp the handle. Only too late did I remember that the door was broken and wouldn't stay open long enough for you to safely get whatever you needed.

**"Dad!"** I yell as the door swings impossibly fast and pins your hand. I'm completely surprised you don't make a sound. The pain on your face says it all. Shattered hand. **"Don't move!"** I say reaching for the telephone.

**"Don't, just help me get it out...."** You pant out as your face contorts with the pain. I don't want to touch the door because I know it'll hurt you, but you motion for me to anyway. I yank the door open really fast, **"SONOFA-" **You yell as your limp hand falls out and you quickly cradle it to your chest. I let the door slam shut once more and I help you to a bar stool.

**"Oh, your hand!"** I say uselessly. You're still breathing quite heavily as I realize that I can heal it. I step closer, this taking my waist between your legs as I try and get as close to your wound as I can. I turn to the left and reach for a kitchen knife, my stomach rubbing against you as I do. You groan and I pause thinking I touched your hand, but a glance back shows that your face isn't contorted in pain now, but something much different. I try and grab for the knife again as my hip rubs against your leg.

**"Oh. Claire!"** You say in a confused sounding voice.

**"I need the knife and I can't..."** I say trying to reach it again when something twitches against my hip, I know it's not your leg. **"reach it."** I finish pausing. I watch as your arm reaches past mine and grabs the knife for me. You hand it to me, but I can't help but twist my hips just a tad. You give a hiss between your teeth and your 'leg' twitches again.

**"Claire..."** You say as your eyes find mine. I feel embarrassed for doing this to you, but at the same time I'm excited that... well you're excited. I nod, not moving my lower body as I slice open my palm. You hold out your mutilated hand and let my blood drip onto it. Doesn't take long when your pain filled faces leave and your bloodied hand resembles a normal, yet still bloody hand. You sigh, flexing your fingers. **"So how long has the door been broke?"**

**"Hmm."** I say as I twist towards the sink to set the knife down. I hear you give another hiss as your hands lock onto my hips holding me still. I can feel the blood seep into my shirt, but I didn't care. **"It's been that way a couple of weeks now..."** I whisper still looking at the bloody knife in the sink, but I can feel that your face is closer to mine than it was just a few seconds ago. My hips start twisting on their own as your hands directs me. My left hip feels you lengthening and growing harder. My eyes widen and my heart flutters and I turn my head to look at you. Your eyes are closed lips parted just a tiny bit. I lick my lips seconds before pushing forward and lightly pressing them to yours. And then in a second I'm pulled back, eyes searching yours as they pop open.

Your eyes widen just a fraction and then a small smile slips along your lips as you say, **"Clairebear."** One of your hands lets my hip go cupping my cheek, your thumb on my chin. **"You're obviously confused..."** You say while your other hand still had me rubbing on your erection. I'm thinking by now that you're the confused one.

**"But..."** I say, trying to indicate your obvious erection that I caused. My brows knit together as your eyes slide shut. I'm trying to think about what's going on. _Are you just using my body to jerk you off? Does this actually mean something to you?_ I'm feeling a bit bold now, what with your eyes closed and all, and I allow my hand to slide along your leg. Your eyes snap open as soon as my fingers come into contact with your erection. **"I'm not confused... I think maybe you are..."** I say stroking lightly along the top length.

Your eyes close and your mouth sets as your hand on my waist stops me moving against you. Your hand on my cheek slides behind to my neck and you lean your head close to me. **"I'm trying not to lose control..."** You say, breath ghosting past my ear. My fingers stop their movements on your erection as your face comes into my view. Your eyes are locked on mine. **"Is there something you want to say, Claire?"** You ask me. My mouth hangs open as I shake my head no, your fingers pressed firmly against the back of my neck. I catch your mouth lifting in a half smile before your mouth is on mine. My mouth opens for you and you take full advantage. I moan into your mouth as our tongues slide together.

A second later you're groaning into my mouth as I realize my hand on your cock has been squeezing. I lighten the pressure with a whispered, **"Sorry."** Against your lips. This is all very crazy. This intense feeling of rightness with you. _You raised me. You... You changed my diapers... God, even thinking about that didn't deter the fact that I wanted you to fuck me._ Your hand is in my hair and I think back to that hatful night in my room when I had caused mom to kick you out of the house. _I'd wondered why I'd been crying for you. For that. Perhaps it wasn't because of that... No, I'd saved Alex from you and that'd been right. I'd clued mom in and that was right. No I'd cried because I wouldn't see you every day, not that I did anyway. I mean... Hell I don't know what I mean.... _Your mouth breaks away from mine and I'm breathing, my cheek pressed to yours.

**"You... Seem... Preoccupied..."** You say between breaths. I laugh.

**"Yeah... I was thinking about the night I got you kicked out..."** You kiss my cheek and then the corner of my mouth. My hand stroking you ever more.

**"Yeah? What about it?" **You ask between kisses. I smile.

**"I'd be fine with a divorce..."** I blurt out. Your mouth pauses by my earlobe and as you breath out, I shiver at the sensation. You draw back and look me in the eye. I feel silly for saying it now. I feel like an idiot, like I just killed the mood, though you're still rock hard against my hand.

**"A divorce? Has your mother-"** I shake my head no fast.

**"No... It's just."** I cock my head a little to encompass what's going on. You smile and my heart flutters.

**"I want to hear you say it, Sweetheart..."** You say with a big grin. Your head is cocked to one side and I can see my own eyes in the reflection off your glasses. I look scared to death and I was.

**"I just... want you.... For myself..."** You chuckle in that little way I'd always loved and then your mouth is on mine again and my head is spinning.


	19. HRG & Claire: NC17, Unexpected

**Title: Unexpected****  
****Pairing/Characters: Noah/Claire****  
****Rating: NC17****  
****Summary: Suit jacket still in place, tie gone and your shirt is half way open...****  
****Word Count: 1,745**

I walk in the living room and your sitting in your favorite armchair. I'm excited that you're home, but at the same time I can see the glass in your hand with the amber colored liquid. I don't say anything as I walk further into the living room. **"Dad?"** I ask as I walk slowly around the chair. You're kind of slumped over, business suit jacket still on, but your tie is missing and your shirt is almost completely open. Your legs are as far apart as you can get them and you smile as you bring the glass to your lips for a sip.

**"Hello Claire."** You say in a very normal, very calm voice that doesn't match you... your appearance at all. I smile almost shyly. I glance at the glass in your hand as you swirl the contents. I look down, dropping my purse on the coffee table and then I sit down it too. I'm worried about you. I've never seen you drink. My eyes linger on your opened shirt before I realize I'm staring and then I look up into your eyes. **"What's the matter sweetheart?"**

**"Dad?"** I ask again, finding my voice. It's been three weeks since you've visited. You always come when everyone's home and we have dinner like a normal family. We all smile and we all talk and you don't lie... or drink. Something was different now, something must have happened. **"Dad, what's wrong?"**

Your posture is relaxed and you seem like nothing's amiss, but you also seem as if you don't care anymore. Your fingers drum on the arm of the chair as you bring the glass up for another sip. It pauses on your bottom lip, **"Nothing, Clairebear... Nothing is wrong."** Your tone, your voice. It's like you're trying to sound normal for my sake. You take another sip, your answer to me done. My brows wrinkle as the glass rests on the arm once more. I put my hand out and place it around the glass. I look into your face and I see you arch an eyebrow. I apply pressure to get the glass out of your hand, but you're stronger than me and you pull the glass and me towards you.

The force pulls me off the coffee table and uncomfortably between your legs. Mine are stopped by the seat of the armchair. I'm not letting the glass go as you pull it closer and closer to your chest. I have to brace myself with my hand beside your arm, **"Please..."** I say trying to pull the glass away from you. Your eyes are still on me as you simply smile. I'm getting angry now because you have me leaning over you like some idiot.

**"It's my drink Claire and I'm not letting you take it away from me."** You say and I just want to scream because your voice... Your voice hasn't changed but I know something's wrong.

**"You don't drink."** I say pulling away ineffectively. I can't wrestle it from you like I wish I could. I lean down with a defiant look on my face and tip the glass towards my lips. You catch on too late as the burning liquid slides down my throat and I'm coughing. I let the glass go as you yank it away from me. My hands are on your legs as I cough hard trying to breathe again. **"Why did you do that Claire." **Now your voice is angry.

**"I..."** I cough again, my voice not really wanting to work right now. **"Won't... let you..."** I stop not being able to finish. What's disturbing me now is that you have not moved. Your arms are still lounging and you're still snuggled deeply into the chair. I glance up into your face, mine contorted with pain. How does anyone drink that stuff the way you were? I think as a chill crawls up my back from your expression. You really don't care right now.

**"Won't let me... What? Drink myself into a stupor? Visit my own home without being supervised by your mother? See my... My Claire by myself..."** Now able to breathe, I want to back away from you and I've never wanted it more than now. I pull my hands away from your legs and take a step back as your legs clamp together trapping me. Now you sit forward. Now you move and now I realize that the room is getting darker because you were sitting in the dark waiting for me to get home.

I'm startled to hear glass shattering behind me. You must have tossed the glass you were holding and I hadn't seen your arm move. **"You... You can see me anytime you want."** I say with a small smile. I wiggle my legs to test how tightly you're holding them. I jump as your hands touch my bare arms. You're sitting down, but my short height puts us eye level and I can see every emotion that crosses your face. You are in control of yourself. You are not drunk and I suspect that glass was your first drink of the evening. I'm thinking you're a bit confused. My heart hammers as the room grows steadily darker. When will mom and Lyle be home? I ask myself trying to remember what mom had told me this morning. Your hands are bad distractions though as they slowly rise along my arms. **"This isn't the best way..."** I hear myself say and then look into your eyes once again.

Your hands pause on my arms and your smile broadens. **"Not the best way?"** You ask with an arched eyebrow. I look away from your face embarrassed and glad that the lights are off. **"Why Claire, what do you think this is?"** Your tone has slipped into something teasing and I'm not in the mood to play this game. My hands find your arms and I squeeze them closed around you.** "Come now, Claire... Don't be shy. We're alone."** I feel you shift and realize that you've scooted closer to the edge of the chair. Your back is straight and now you're a little taller than me. I feel overshadowed, overpowered, trapped. **"Sweetheart, look at me..."**

I feel dirty. I feel like my mind is swirling with thoughts that shouldn't be there and it maddens me to no end when you try and force me to voice them. My mouth is clamped firmly shut as my eyes find yours. I know you love me, would never want to hurt me, but I think sometimes you don't realize that emotional pain is worse than physical pain. I'm not pleasing you with a word and you know this as your eyes darken. Your hands continue their caress on my arms as your legs squeeze together forcing me forward, closer to you. My hands let your arms go as they slip inside your already opened shirt to feel your skin and the hair on your chest.

When I'm as close to your groin as I can get your hands leave my arms and I can feel them on my back, then on my backside, sliding farther down. I had been stupid to wear a skit today, although I hadn't dreamed you'd be waiting for me like this. My hands roam all over your chest beneath your shirt and jacket as my cheek rests against yours.** "Where are mom and Lyle?"** I ask at your ear. I'm relieved to feel your legs spreading wide again, unclamping from my waist. **"This could have waited though..."** I say as I feel your fingers on the backs of my bare thighs. I shiver as your mouth nips at my neck and your fingers rise up under my skirt. The look of you in the chair with your shirt almost all opened had me already wet for you.

**"Perhaps you could have waited..."** You say against my neck, each word sending a shiver of pleasure down my back.** "But I simply had to have... you."** Your mouth kisses my collar bone as you mouth 'you' and I just melt into you. My mouth finds yours and I can't deny it any longer. I'd wanted you all day long, but I was better at keeping my thoughts to myself. Your hands cup my ass and I simply want to climb into your lap right this minute. Your scratchy cheeks rub along mine and it's the most wonderful feeling in the world, well not THE most wonderful, but so very close. I'm itching for your fingers to find me, but wanting something else of you so much more. My hands slip out of your shirt and works at undoing your pants.

My mouth finds yours again and you chuckle as I'm able to free your cock, already hard at my touch. I whimper as your fingers finally caress between my legs over my panties. I know what you're doing. You're making me out to be the impatient one now as you take your time with me. I bite your bottom lip as your fingers slowly hook onto the hem of my panties, sliding them down so damn slowly. I have one knee on your leg trying my damnedest to crawl into your lap, when your fingers push into me. I gasp over your mouth as you chuckle again. **"Oh, Claire..." **You say and my hand squeezes around your cock in pleasure. I'm rewarded with a hiss as my mouth presses against yours hard and very, very needy.

**"Ohhh." **I moan into your mouth as you tease me, making it impossible to reciprocate my feelings to you through my hands on your cock. I want you rock hard when I mount you, but you're quickly making my head spin. Finally your fingers slip out, pinching my clit once before taking me by the waist and helping me down onto you. **"Nuhh."** I groan as I adjust around you, loving the friction as you wiggle just a tiny bit. My mouth is open, panting as I buck my hips into you. Your hands remain on my hips, helping me move as my hands wrap around your neck. I open my eyes to see you staring into my face and I smile. **"I love you..."** I say softly, almost shyly. You lean forward and kiss me tenderly. Our bodies moving insync as your lips nip at mine.

**"I love you too, Claire..."**


	20. Sylar & Claire: 2009 Valentine's Day

**Title:** To Expect the Unexpected  
**Recipient:** **liam22**  
**Pairing(s):** Sylar/Claire (with mention of Noah, Nathan & Peter)  
**Rating:** R  
**Wordcount:** 3,767  
**Disclaimer:** Heroes belongs to Tim Kring, NBC et al.  
**Summary:** Claire works at the Company, many years down the road. Meets up with Sylar very... strangely.

Exhausted, Claire Bennet walked into her office and took off her singed business suit jacket. Her pants barely covered her shapely thighs and her heels were ruined. _Just another day at the office..._ She thought as she walked around her desk and collapsed into the comfy chair. She closed her eyes and leaned back, enjoying the silence. Her partner would be back soon and Claire didn't relish the idea of him walking in on her while in the middle of changing clothes. She opened her eyes to an unusual sight on her desk. Frowning she reached out a once-manicured hand and grasped the tall black stiletto. Inside the cavity was a note; which read:

**Clue:  
Inside of this, you wish you knew;  
Where to find this matching shoe. **

Turning the shoe every which way, she couldn't find anything else on it. It was a very beautiful heel; she had jeans that would look great with it... If it had a mate. Puzzled she sat back and cradled the shoe. _Inside of this, you wish you knew... What does that mean?_ In the end, Claire missed her chance to change as the office door opened. Hendrix seemed puzzled to find a lonesome black stiletto being used as a paperweight on his partner's desk.

**"Run out of rocks?"** Hendrix joked before remembering that Bennet didn't care for jokes. **"Sorry."** The rest of the day, Claire devoted to filing reports, doing research, and trying to figure out where the other shoe would be found.

The next morning Claire, in no better of a mood then the day before, unlocked her office door to find yet another unusual object on her desk. Because she shared an office with Hendrix, she tended not to lock the door when leaving, but she'd had an idea that whoever was leaving these presents or whatever they were, was someone who didn't need a door to enter a room. Now she was one hundred percent sure she knew who it was. Smiling she walked around her desk and picked up the lone earring. It was a silver hoop with various little hearts dangling off the main loop. Normally Claire wouldn't have worn any earring so girly, but these, or rather this one was a present from Peter. Removing the sticky note with the clue on it, she pulled out the normal workday hoop she had in her ear and put the new hoop in. She dropped the other hoop in her purse and reached for the note.

**Clue: Dangle, dangle, dangle, all day long;  
Can you find the missing hoop, or is it gone, gone, gone? **

Wrinkling her nose, **"Come on Peter, surely you can rhyme better than that..."** Claire smiled anyway. _It's the thought that counts, really..._ Leaning over her desk, she was about to place the earring clue on top of the shoe clue, when she reread the clue once more. _Of course!_ **"It's not just a shoebox... I don't keep my shoeboxes. Peter knows this... So it has to be a closet."** Claire immediately looked at the little closet attached to her office. _Surely it'd be in my home closet... Or would it?_ She walked over to the door and opened it quickly. There sitting on top of a box of old paper files, was the other stiletto. Sitting inside the stiletto, was the other earring.

For the next week, Claire walked into the office, hoping for another present and clue, figuring that Peter wouldn't stop at just shoes and earrings. Each day she was disappointed to find nothing. Then one night after getting home rather later than usual, she found a box on the kitchen table. Smiling, she rushed over to it and picked it up. It was a lot lighter than she expected. Sitting down at the table, she pulled on the ribbons and opened the box. Excitement swelled within her as she unfolded the tissue paper to find- a single piece of paper, and nothing else. Frowning she picked up the paper.

**Clue:  
Inside this box gift-wrapped for you,  
A present cut short, gorgeous, and blue.  
Where oh, where is it? Perhaps you know,  
Snuggled securely in a place you never go.**

**"A place I never go..."** Claire's head was buzzing with all kinds of potential places, but this was Peter. Where would he think she never went? **"Thanks a lot Peter, the most cryptic clue yet..."** All through her lonely dinner she thought about it. All through work the next day she thought about it. Then she concluded that there really wasn't a place she wouldn't go if she set her mind to it.

****

**"Hey, they finally brought in Montez-"**

**"Yeah?"** Claire asked sitting behind her desk pretending to type up a report. She was really just looking through the old reports her dad had filed years ago. **"Who scored the snag?"** Hendrix laughed.

**"Sylar."** Claire's head snapped up. She hadn't heard the name in years. She had known, as a mother knows her child is in danger, that Sylar was still alive, but hadn't had the time or resources to search for him. _It's not like he's leaving dead bodies around anymore either... At least not till now..._

**"Damn. Montez's ability would have been an asset to the company... Too bad really."** Hendrix laughed again.

**"You don't get it Bennet, Sylar brought Montez in alive. They're both down in level five processing. Not only do we get Montez, but Sylar's record has been expunged and he gets a job too."** Claire's eyes bulged. _No fucking way..._ She thought as she jumped out of her seat, holstering her weapon. **"Hey where're you going?"** Hendrix asked as Claire bolted out the door. Claire could hear a distant, **"...but you never go to level five..."** before she was at the elevators. _He's right... _

The Company was nothing if not nostalgic. They'd reconstructed Primatech in the same exact location in which it'd burned to the ground. Not only that but the plans were exactly the same, therefore upon her first tour of the new building, Claire had gotten chilled when seeing the cell in his her biological mother had died. Since then, no more trips to level five for her. That would be part of the reason she and Hendrix stayed off of each other's nerves. Claire did the dirty, dangerous work while Hendrix took care of the perp at HQ.

It didn't take long at all before Claire's heels were clicking on concrete once again. She shivered in the damp air and tried to ignore the faint catcalls from the various cells. Making her way to the end of the line, she noted that the last cell was empty. Puzzled she looked back down the way. _Shouldn't Montez be here? Oh, please you know you aren't down here to see Montez..._ Claire literally shook the thoughts away as she looked back into the empty cell. _What the hell is that?_ She punched in her security access code and walked into the abysmally small space. Lying on the cot was a folded piece of fabric, dark blue. She bent and picked it up. Unfurling, the dark blue gown she noted that its length was short and it was strapless with sequins on a built in corset. _What the hell..._ She thought looking at the beautiful dress.

**"Hello Claire...**" Claire gave a start as the silky smooth rasp of his voice washed over her. She hadn't heard it in so long she almost didn't recognize it. She did not turn around; instead she chose to cling to the dress in her hands. **"It's been too long...**"

**"I knew you weren't dead.**" His laugh was low, but not unkind.

**"Of course not... The piece of glass was merely interrupting the cellular re-growth, once removed... But then you already knew that."** All the memories along with the hatred resurfaced and threatened to overwhelm her. She took a deep breath and turned towards the door, hoping that he wasn't blocking her way. He was not. Claire didn't want to see him. She was afraid that, if she saw him, the buried illogical feelings from long ago would resurface, and she didn't need that happening again. Her strides quick and sure, she was at the door before he said anything else, **"He has nice taste... That color, the cut, would look gorgeous on you..."**

Claire managed to walk to the elevator, but did not bother to return to her office. Good thing she had a second set of keys at the front desk. She was taking a personal day.

****

Several days later a package was delivered. It was small but she still had to sign for it. Inside was a note, and a small box. Inside the box was a simple necklace that matched the earrings she'd found. Smiling she opened the note.

**No mystery here, no more clues. Your heart's been on the bench for years. I'm not so sure I can relieve the blues, But if you'll let me, I'll dry your tears.**

Heartwarming at the simple, even childishly romantic poem, Claire decided it was time to call her Prince Charming. Today was her off day which was convenient, but not for Peter. He still had to work, thus their conversation was cut very short.

**"I got your notes."**

**"I'm sorry? You'll have to speak up. My phone's been off lately."**

**"I said, I got your notes and the gifts... Very thoughtful." **Claire smiled, her fingers dancing across the fabric of the dress.

**"Gifts? Oh yeah it was Nathan's idea... I'd forgotten how you hate Valentine's Day and he suggested we change that."** Peter's words made Claire frown just a little. _Why would Nathan suggest anything like this..._ She thought but shrugged. _They are abnormally close..._

**"Will I see you on Valentine's Day?"** She asked wondering if the dress, shoes, and jewelry were part of some bigger plans.

**"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be around. Listen I gotta go Claire, emergency call."**

**"Yeah, yeah, go save lives... My hero."** She said hanging up the phone. She smiled at his playful words. **" '...I'll be around...' Yeah, to surprise me."**

****

The Monday before Valentine's Day another smaller package was sent to Claire's desk. There was no note this time only two tickets to the ballet Saturday night. Smiling, Claire taped them to the only picture frame that adorned her desk. It was a photo taken years ago right before Noah had died. It was her dad, Peter, Nathan, and Lyle. It wasn't a great shot. Everyone looked tired and beat up, but to date it was the best photo of her dad. She missed him terribly, but this year the sorrow over his death would not mar her plans. _It's time to dry my tears..._ She thought as she got to work on old reports that needed filing.

The next day another package arrived. This one came with a singer. The flowers were beautiful and not a one clichéd red rose among them. They smelled exotic and quickly pulled out a vase to place them in while the delivery man hummed a few bars. She smiled politely fearing how his voice might sound and hoping that Hendrix stayed gone a little while longer.

**"I need you to be my Valentine  
Though you may ask me why,  
A simple answer I cannot give,  
But with you I no longer feel the need to lie.**

**A mystery to me, the feelings of your heart,  
No hint of what you might think or say;  
But when I think of you, my heroine  
The darkness within me is at bay.**

**There is in you a loveliness  
That cannot be defined,  
And so I'll wait, if wait I must,  
To be your Valentine." **

Claire blinked away the tears that such a weird little song/poem could provoke in her. This was silly and nonsensical when she really thought about. Peter was wooing her and she was falling for every trick in the book. She smiled, thinking the man was done. **"To my Valentine: Please be at your favorite restaurant at eight pm Saturday night. Reservation under Heroine. See you then."** Claire thanked the man with a little bit of cash and then sat for the rest of the afternoon identifying the flowers in the bouquet.

Wednesday came and went with no note or delivery, which was only made worse by no new assignment. Claire ended up going home early and watching her favorite movie with some ice cream.

Thursday she and Hendrix got an assignment that kept them so busy that Claire forgot to worry about Saturday being Valentine's Day. **"So I guess that'll be the last pyro we bring in..."** Hendrix said dusting off his singed business jacket. **"I know how you hate dealing with them, but honest, everyone else either already had an assignment or it was their day-"**

**"I know... I know. We don't get to pick and choose our assignments, though you're sweet when turning down ones like these..."** Claire trailed off as she took off what was left of her business suit. The pyro in question had had a nasty hangover and hadn't wanted to cooperate. He was now cooling his hands off in ice-cold water in a level five cell. Hendrix hurriedly gathered his stuff and headed out the door.

**"See you Monday, Bennet. Have a good Valentine's Day."** Claire smiled at her upcoming plans, but was too tired to care about them right now. She used the adjoining bathroom and cleaned herself up, changing into a suit of clothes that she always kept in her office now. Getting home was a haze because she was so tired. Her dreams were filled with dancing and dinner with Peter and at the end of the night, his final declaration of his love for her. Something that in her mind had been pending since the first time they'd met.

****

Sitting at the table in her favorite restaurant, Claire frowned at the ballet tickets. _Why would Peter send me tickets to a ballet that was scheduled at the same time I'm supposed to meet him here?_ She asked herself as she sipped her wine. She laid the tickets on the table and wondered. Thoughts of her dad had come and gone several times today, but she was determined to make Valentine's Day a good day again. This would be the first year since his death that she'd allowed herself the luxury of going out with someone. Usually it was a sad table for two where one never showed up. That had been her way of mourning him.

**"Is that a tear I see on that beautiful cheek?"** _Damn it... I was thinking of him again..._ She thought before answering the voice.

**"I'm sorry, sad memories accompany this day for me..."** She said before realizing that she knew the voice. His voice had been low; full of caring so she'd mistook it for a passer-by. Looking up, she knew she didn't have the stamina to fight with him. **"Hello Sylar."** She said simply.

**"Why so sad Claire?"** Trying to ignore the shock of hearing sympathy in his voice she shrugged. Sylar nodded as he sat opposite her. Only then did she see that he'd dressed for a date as well. **"I know. I think... I think that's why I stopped... Why I reevaluated my life... The **_**fun**_** of the hunt was gone without Noah around..."** Claire narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on the table.

**"Is this some kind of sick game to you?"** She asked, sniffing and wiping an angry hand at her eye. She hoped that her mascara hadn't followed her knuckle across her face. **"This was you?"** She waved her hand around meaning all the gifts and clues, poems. **"You did this? For... for me? Why?"** He looked at her, face impassive, hard to read. Cocking his head in such a way that brought back too many intensely frightening memories, Claire visibly flinched from his gaze.

**"Can you not see? I am not a normal man, never was in fact. Everything I did was... Outside-the-box... Why should my pursuing of you be any different?"** Claire scoffed and rolled her eyes, another tear rolling down her cheek. Sylar would have reached across the table and wiped it away were he convinced she wouldn't recoil in horror. **"Yes, in the beginning it was only about acquiring your ability... But after a while, after how much fun it was to goad Noah about you... How I saw him suffocating you with love and protection... Something changed within me..." **

**"People like you don't change..."** She said as the waiter stopped by and topped off her wine glass. Her words were harsh, but the fight that would have been behind them was missing. She didn't feel like fighting with anyone tonight. She sighed before taking a gulp of wine. She looked at Sylar to see that he was frowning. **"Did you write the poems? All the little clues? The... the song that the messenger sung?** She watched his face as she questioned him. He did seem different, but that was only due to the fact that she'd always been on the 'running' side of their encounters. **"How can I know you're telling the truth? That this... whatever you call it is real?"**

Sylar's eyebrows rose as he shrugged, **"I guess you will just have to trust me, but we both know you don't trust anyone."**

**"That's not true... The man I trusted was murdered."** Sylar nodded. Claire wrapped her arms around herself, grief threatening to take over.

**"Pick up your feet."** Sylar said suddenly. Claire looked at him curiously as a tear slid down her cheek, but did as he asked. Her chair slowly rounded the table all by itself and came to a rest close to Sylar's own chair. **"I'm not so sure I can relieve the blues, But if you'll let me, I'll dry your tears..."** He quoted as she looked into his dark eyes. His hand rose slowly, inching towards her face. She was actually a little impatient that he was taking so long, but would never say a word. The brush of his fingertips over her cheek did nothing to dry her tears; instead it spread a warmth through her that touched her achingly hollow heart.

She leaned into his hand, her eyes still on his. **"Thank you for all this, but it was silly to buy..."** She stopped as she realized something. All those presents and poems had been from Sylar. The only thing that hadn't felt like it'd been from the same person was the ballet tickets. Peter had said he'd given her a present, but she had thought... _Doesn't matter now. I wouldn't ask Sylar to go to the ballet anyway..._ **"Never mind..."** She said trailing off. Without consciously knowing it, she leaned on the armrest that was closest to Sylar. **"Hungry?** She asked looking down, a bit embarrassed.

**"Starving..."** Sylar said as his hand dropped from her face and he rested his arm across her bare shoulders. He smiled as she leaned into his warmth.

****

You would think that after seven glasses of very fine red wine, Claire would be so far gone that she wouldn't care if her corset slipped to her waist, but the truth was, her ability never let her get farther then happily tipsy. Sylar on the other hand was very drunk indeed. Claire giggled as he tried to telekinetically remove his pants, only to leave the waistband along with the zipper around his hips as the rest of the ripped slacks fell to the floor. **"You are not doing that to this dress! I adddooorrree this dress."** She said slurring the words. Sylar frowned down at his pants. Then shrugged at he stepped out of them. The part that would have hindered any activity was gone and he didn't care about what was left.

Claire giggled more as she walked over to him and slowly unbuttoned and removed the rest of his ruined slacks. **"Thanks..."** He said pulling her small frame into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, which wasn't what Claire had expected at all. Lips puckered out, she peeked open an eye to see that Sylar's kiss was done and he was staring at her goofily.

**"What?"** She asked with both curiosity and disappointment in her voice which only made her giggle again.

**"I never thought..." **

**"Nuh uh, too depressing..."** Claire said as she pulled Sylar's face down to her and kissed him. Claire decided that a drunk Sylar was hilarious to have around her, but not around her things. At one point he tried to telekinetically pull her bed to them instead of them going to the bed. Now her bed had half of a corner out of her bedroom door, but they didn't care as they laughed and fell onto it. Claire crawled to the middle of the bed in her strapless bra and thong, with one black stiletto on one foot and started tossing the teddy bears that had managed to stay on the bed to the floor. A twinge did pull at her heart as she tossed the bears her dad had lovingly given her aside, but concluded in her drunken hazed brain that Noah Bennet would also want his Clairebear to be happy.

Sylar tackled Claire and helped her, physically removing the rest of her clothing as he'd already shredded the rest of his. Claire gave one little thought as to what he'd wear tomorrow morning and then shut out everything but his mouth and hands on her. She didn't know what to expect from him sexually. Her own sexual experiences had encompassed at least one person from all walks of life and so knew quite well that the 'bad boy' wasn't always the naughtiest one in bed nor the 'shy guy' the most inexperienced.

So she had no expectations for Sylar, but was still surprised when he turned into this laughing and very clumsy man. Everything was funny to him and she never got tired of hearing his deep booming laughter. Though when he'd started laughing during oral sex, he'd had to stop in order to insure her that he was not laughing at her, and that she was beautiful, and that he would not want to be fucking anyone else right now. _Time will tell..._ Claire thought as she smiled and they enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night and well into the morning.

**-END-**


	21. HRG, Claire & Nathan: Prompt 9

**Title: Hell****  
****Pairing/Characters: Nathan/Claire/Noah****  
****Rating: NC17****  
****Summary: Prompt #9 of 20 Actually written for the 47_trek_47 Heroes Anonymous Kink Meme****  
****Nonny's Prompt: ****Noah/Claire/Nathan - who does Claire really belong to? Noah or Nathan as aggressor, other one as forced voyeur**

Throwing her bag down, Claire sinks into the couch in the tiny living room of the apartment Noah Bennet now lived in. It'd been a very heated debate between Sandra and Noah on who'd come visit first, Lyle or Claire. Sandra reasoned, though not in a mean way, that Lyle should since he was Noah's biological son. Noah reasoned, though not in a truthful way, that Claire should since she was the oldest. In the end Noah won and promised to take Lyle for the next two weeks when Claire went back.

**"It's good to have you here Clairebear..."** Noah said as he was walking out the door. Just because Claire was here didn't mean he could forget about his job. Claire didn't like it, wouldn't tolerate it, but at lease here she could do a lot more good for the ones REBEL keeps sending her after. So while Noah Bennet worked at capturing innocent people, Claire moonlighted around helping the same ones. Eventually Danko found out though and told Nathan and Noah about it.

**"I am very disappointed in you young lady."** Noah said as both he and Nathan walked through the apartment door in Dupont Circle. Claire, sitting on the couch, rolls her eyes.

**"What have I done now?"** She asks wondering if for once her disguise hadn't been good enough.

**"Claire this is not some game?!"** Nathan shouts all of a sudden. Noah puts up a restraining arm as Claire's expression turns to indignation.

**"No this isn't a game NATHAN! Those are innocent people you're trying to lock away! I have to help as many as I can!"** Her shouts raises her from the couch. **"How dare you! Both of you!"** She shouts looking from one father to the other. She turns her back on them, knowing the only place to run to is either Noah's bedroom or the bathroom. Shitty apartment... She thinks heading for the bathroom.

**"Nathan!"** She hears Noah yell as a firm hand pinches her upper arm.

**"What?! Let go of me!"** She yells in the Senator's face as he continues to walk her towards Noah's bedroom.

**"Nathan..."** Noah's words leave him as he watches his adopted daughter being forced into his bedroom. He can't stop Nathan, but he can make sure nothing too bad happens.

**"Sit down!"** Nathan yells right back at Claire as he throws her towards the bed. He doesn't hurt her, can't hurt her, but she knows something isn't normal about this. Her eyes dart from Nathan's angry ones to Noah's hooded ones as he walks through the bedroom door and then closes it.

**"What the hell is going on? Dad?!"** She asks, pleads as she looks into Noah's eyes. He bows his head as Nathan smirks.

**"He's not here to help you, not this time princess." **Nathan says as he looks at Noah. Noah looks away but starts removing his coat. Claire is very confused now.

**"I... I thought this was about getting caught by Danko, about helping the people you're trying to lock away?!" **Claire yells as Nathan advances towards her. He's coat already on the floor, Claire watching dumbfounded as Noah bends to pick it up.

**"Dad?!"** Claire yells once more as if demanding an explanation. Nathan's hands are on her now. Holding her arms as his eyes invade her view of Noah Bennet.

**"No see Claire, this isn't about that at all. Danko is my bitch, just like Noah, your dad is. See you're mine. Everyone answers to me, eventually... Might as well start your training now."** He says as his mouth drinks away Claire's protests.

Noah sits in the only chair in the small cramped bedroom and watches. That's all he can do. He learned a couple of weeks ago that Nathan had more power than he'd first thought. Noah's methods of dominating people had not worked on the shorter man, instead it'd backfired on him.

He had to turn his head as Nathan ripped Claire's clothes off, tearing her panties and tossing them aside like a rag. Nathan wasn't brutal, but Claire was resisting just as he'd resisted not two weeks ago. Noah had thought that his height would have given him the advantage it just wasn't the case. Claire's much smaller frame was even easier for Nathan to dominate as he pinned her to the bed.

The hardest part was ignoring Claire's plees for help. He was her dad, but what Nathan was doing was also something Noah himself had wanted to do several times before. Every time her pout-y mouth talked back to him, every time her attitude reared its ugly head, every time she smiled at him and allowed him to kiss the top of her head and hug her body close to his.

In the end, Noah was not surprised when Claire stopped fight and began to enjoy the sensations and movements. Jealousy roared inside his chest as he watched Nathan fuck his daughter, but Nathan had promised that eventually Claire would accept them both. If Claire hated Nathan, but could enjoy his cock, then perhaps his time with Claire would be far more enjoyable for the both of them.

When it was all said and done. Noah stripped himself and crawled into the bed. Lying on his side Claire between him and Nathan. His arms encircle Claire as she sleeps and is rewarded with her body sinking into his soft embrace. **"You'll see Clairebear, soon, that belonging to Nathan isn't at all like Hell."** She mumbled something in her sleep as Nathan's arm slipped across both Claire and Noah's bodies possessively.


	22. Ando & Daphne

**Title: Sweet Escape****  
****Pairing/Characters: Ando/Daphne****  
****Rating: NC17****  
****Summary: Written for the 47_trek_47 Heroes Anonymous Kink Meme****  
****Nonny's Prompt: ****Ando/Daphne, return to the German movie theatre****  
****Word Count: 423**

**"Oh..."** Her moan sounds like a scream into his ear, but in reality is masked completely by the movie. Ando's hand caresses Daphne's cheek as her eyes close. She's such a vision of paleness and blonde hair. He's always thought Kimeko was beautiful, but Daphne takes his breath away. She arches her back which brings them closer. Her arms wrap around his neck as their mouths meet. His fingers are caressing her below the skirt that she only ever wears when they meet. The armrest between the seats prevent a lot of closeness but over time they've learned to adapt. **"Ando..."** She whispers against his neck and he kisses the top of her head.

**"Daphne..."** He whispers as her fingers slip through his zipper and inside his boxers. He closes his eyes and used his one arm to draw her closer as his fingers work on her faster, pumping. He's rewarded with a few moans and keens as her warm hand surrounds his cock. **"You are so beautiful..."** He tells her this every time they meet, most often more than once, but she knows he means it.

The movie sound gets really low and he quickly glances at the screen to see a very intense sex scene playing out. The couple is miles above in the air in a flying machine and they're taking their clothes off slowly. He's mesmerized at the symbolic nature of this. His actions pause and it catches Daphne's attention. She squeezes his cock as she kisses his temple then pauses and watches the scene as well. The female in the film still has her knee high black leather boots on as she's pinned between the ships seat and the man. Unknowingly Daphne and Ando's movements match the couple's onscreen.

Their eyes close as they feel each other's hands, moving to a rhythm that steadily increases with the love scene music. **"Oh... Ando..."** Daphne moans into his ear as he pushes very deep within her.

**"Daphne..."** Ando whispers before capturing her mouth. They break apart a second later and both gasp together as on screen a jet of fire shoots out of the aircraft. Ando meets Daphne's eyes and whispers, **"I do love you..."** Once again Daphne's eyes drop from his. He knows she loves him too, but as long as Matt is still in her life she won't admit anything. She kisses him deeply, trying to convey everything she won't be able to tell him... This time.


	23. HRG & Claire: Petrelli Party

**Title: Petrelli Party Like No Other****  
****Pairing/Characters: Noah/Claire****  
****Rating: NC17****  
****Summary: Written for the 47_trek_47 Heroes Anonymous Kink Meme****  
****Nonny's Prompt: ****HRG/Claire - Sex in the bathroom at a Petrelli party****  
****Word Count: 458****  
**  
She walks in and he's on her in a second.** "Oh!"** She exclaims as he closes the door and pulls her into his arms.

**"God I can't watch you with his hands on you!"** Noah Bennet says as his hand tangles in Claire's hair and he covers her mouth with his. She kisses him deeply, fingers snaking directly to his belt buckle and unfastening it.

**"He wouldn't stop either." **Claire says as their mouths part for two seconds. His other hand has hiked her dress up around her waist as his fingers push aside the red thong she's wearing. He groans as she moans into his mouth.

**"Was it inappropriate? Should I act the father?"** He asks as his tongue licks down her neck. She cries out as his fingers plunge into her. Her hands momentarily forgotten on his zipper.

**"Yes. His hand was under my dress... Searching."** Noah's anger took over for all of two seconds as his hips pinned her's against the door. He actually growled onto her collar bone before kissing back up to reclaim her mouth. She pulls out seconds later panting.

**"Did he... Did he touch you?"** And as if to punctuate his question, his fingers pump in and out as she moans against his shoulder. Her hands resume their agenda and he hisses between his teeth as her warm palms massage his cock possessively.

**"Why do you think I was already wet?"** She whispers into his ear as his hips buck into her hands. He growls again and she feels the need to explain. **"I was thinking only of you... Why not let him have his fun?"** She asks as his fingers withdraw and he pushes her roughly against the door, bringing one leg up around his waist. Her mouth latches onto his, drinking his angry growls as his cock pushes into her.

**"That's. Not. The. Point."** He says a hard thrust punctuating each word. She's beyond their discussion now as she clings to his neck and kisses his face, being careful not to dislodge his glasses.

Down the hall in the dining room of the Petrelli mansion, the dinner guests are eating, no one actually noticing that the conversation died or that Peter has left his plate full of food. Angela Petrelli has her hand on her head as if she has a headache while Nathan's demeanor tells all he's angrier than he's ever been. The lack of conversation is ignored right along with the loud bangs that increase in volume and frequency.

**"There's no party like a Petrelli party..."** Lyle whispers as he feeds Mr. Muggles a piece of his ham under the table.


	24. HRG & Nathan

**Title: Mine****  
****Pairing/Characters: Noah/Nathan****  
****Rating: NC17****  
****Summary: Written for the 47_trek_47 Heroes Anonymous Kink Meme****  
****Nonny's Prompt: ****Nathan/Noah-mine, handcuffs****  
****Word Count: 665****  
**  
Noah closes the door behind him as he walks into Nathan's office. He discreetly closes the blinds as well, thankful that this was an underground facility with no windows to the outside world. **"Noah."** Nathan says nonchalantly from behind his desk, seemingly un-phased by Noah's actions.

**"We have to talk." **Noah says as he takes the seat in front of Nathan's desk. Nathan nods as if this is all a very normal encounter. Noah takes his glasses off and pinches the bridge of his nose. **"I can't stand this any longer..."** He says cryptically. Nathan's brows furrow.

**"I don't-"**

**"Don't give me that bullshit Nathan! You said..."** Noah replaces his glasses and looks at the Senator. **"You said last week that... That."** He just couldn't get out what he wanted to. It sounded so wrong out loud what was running through his mind. Nathan on the other hand seemed to know what was eating away at Noah. He sits back, hands behind his head and smiles.

**"What is it Bennet?" **He asks coldly now, knowing that this was a power-trip and that there was work he needed to do. In seconds Nathan found himself in a very peculiar situation that he didn't remember happening. **"Noah! What the hell is this?!" **He shouts as Noah walks to the office door and locks it. The walls are after all, paper thin.

**"You promised me that this was not about Peter! You promised me!" **Noah shouts into Nathan's face. Nathan of course could do nothing as his hands were handcuffed to the pipe along the wall behind his desk chair. Noah Bennet was an older man, but he was a fast son of a bitch.

**"It's not about Pet-"** His words were cut off as Noah presses his mouth to Nathan's. Crouching a little as the shorter man was also crouched in his state of restraints. Noah's hands are on the sides of Nathan's face, then roaming through his hair. Nathan is giving as much as he's getting. They break apart and Nathan gasps, **"This is not about Peter!"**

**"I see the way you look at him every time you two are close!"** Noah exclaims as he steps back. The state of Nathan and Noah's trousers are both obvious to the other and there's no denying the attraction that they'd felt from day one of operations. Nathan sighs and looks down ashamed.

**"It's an old scar... Surely you know what-"** Again his words are cut off as Noah claims his words and air for his own. This time Noah's hands are purposeful as they undo the Senator's belt and pants. Nathan pulls away gasping, once again wondering at the older man's lung capacity.** "Damn it Noah! Let me explain!"** He groans as his erection is freed from his boxers and his hands itch to touch Noah's.

**"Family is more important... Isn't it?"** Noah asks as his licks the side of Nathan's face while rhythmically pumping Nathan's cock in his hands. Nathan groans several times before Noah's mouth finds his again. While battling tongues with the ex-Navy man, Noah keeps one hand on his cock while lowering his pants with his other. Nathan is groaning in frustration now as his hands pull against the handcuffs itching to just caress Noah's face.

Noah pulls back, removing his hands completely from Nathan, **"Peter may be my brother,"** Nathan pauses as he groans watching Noah unfastening his own belt and undoing his pants. **"But I am completely yours... Please?"** He pleads as Noah pulls out his own cock and pumps it while Nathan watches. Nathan is still straining against the cuffs to get closer. Hell he'd settle for sucking on Noah's cock as long as the older man knew Nathan belonged to him. Nathan's eyes sweeps up to meet Noah's as the pre-cum drips from the tips of both their dicks. The possessive look in Noah's eyes almost makes Nathan cum right there. Noah smiles.

**"Yes, you are mine."**


	25. HRG & Claire: Toys Aren't Needed

**Title: No Need For Toys****  
****Pairing/Characters: Noah/Claire****  
****Rating: NC17****  
****Summary: Written for the 47_trek_47 Heroes Anonymous Kink Meme****  
****Nonny's Prompt: ****Some HRG/Claire prompts... One of them walks in on the other one masturbating (sex toys are highly encouraged but not necessary)****  
****Word Count: 1,196****  
**  
It was late, very late... Well after midnight and Claire Bennet could not sleep. There was an itch that needed to be scratched. The tension would leave, the sexual frustration would ease and then she'd be able to sleep. Claire knew where this was coming from too, which is what made it so irritating. Noah Bennet breezing into the house after being on a business trip for two weeks. He'd obviously stopped somewhere before coming home and taken a shower, freshening up.

At dinner that night, Claire had caught his scent and it'd drove her crazy. She'd begun rubbing herself right there at the table, light and airy touches that did absolutely nothing to relieve the pressure, but it'd made sitting so close to him bearable.

So here was little miss ex-cheerleader, in the dead of night, under the caressing touch of darkness relieving that itch with a toy that she rarely had to use. The dildo was a standard issue flesh colored thing that looked ridiculous in the light, but under cover of darkness was just as satisfying as imagining Noah doing this to her.

She had to be careful though, Claire Bennet is a moaner, and even though everyone was supposed to be deep asleep, she never knew when Lyle or mom would get up for a bathroom break or drink of water.

**"Oh..."** She sighs as she pumps the dildo between her legs. Eyes closed, brows furrowed as she imagines Noah's hands on her, his cock in her.** "Oh... Daddy... Yes..."** Her words are barely audible, her ears perked for any type of noise so that she's warned before someone walks in.

Trying to get a deeper penetration, Claire shifts her body. Naked limbs sliding over the comforter of her bed the noise drowning out all other noise to her over sensitive ears. She moans low as the dildo hits the spot she's been trying to achieve the whole time. **"Oh, Daddy... So long... So deep..."** Words barely a whisper, but loud enough in the silent room for someone else to hear them.

**"Cl... Claire?!"** The whisper shocks Claire so badly that she yelps and shifts, jamming the dildo harshly into her and she cries out. **"Claire!" **Noah Bennet whispers with concern on his face. **"Are you alright sweetheart?"** He asks as he walks closer to her bed. The darkness makes the shadows tricky to make out, even with dark-adjusted eyes.

**"I'm fine!"** Claire squeaks as he quickly pulls out the dildo and hides it under the covers, hoping that he hadn't seen anything. She simply forgets that she's naked from head to toe and on top of her covers instead of beneath them. Her face flushes as the dark outline of her dad gets closer. **"I'm fine dad, please, just go back to bed."** She pleads.

**"Claire I... I thought you were having a bad dream- What's that smell?"** Dying of humiliation, Claire grabs her pillow and smothers it over her face. The smell is her arousal and it's very hard to hide in such a small confined room. She feels her bed dip and knows, embarrassingly enough that her dad is now sitting inches from her naked and totally aroused form and it's enough to drive her crazy once again.

**"It's... It's nothing..." **She tries to cover, holding the pillow against her body. She can see Noah more clearly now and shivers with his proximity. **"It would be better if you went back to bed... Dad..."** She says, her eyes taking in his shirtless-ness and the PJ bottoms.

**"Clairebear?"** He asks so innocently as his hand reaches towards her. She shivers again as his fingers touch her bare arm. **"Were... Were you having a... A sex dream?"** He asks quietly. It's simple enough for her to deny it, or say it's true, but at his caress her eyes close and she leans into his touch. His fingers float over her shoulder and then touches her back, which is bare. He remains silent as in the dead of night, and dark of the room, she allows him to touch her naked body.

He asks no more questions as she reclines into her pillows and lets his hands walk along her skin, touching, exploring, and caressing. **"Daddy..."** She whispers as his fingers encounter the moist patch of hair between her legs. She sits up, his head turned from her as he inhales the scent he probably knew all along. Her arms wrap around his neck as his fingers probe her wet folds. She forces him to look at her. **"I was fucking myself and thinking of you. No dream, only fantasy..."** She whispers as his lips touch hers. She scoots closer to him which forces his fingers to penetrate her and she groans into his mouth.

**"Oh... Clairebear..."** He groans as he lays her back amongst the pillows. **"You want it deep?"** He asks as he pushes his pants down. She smiles as she sees he's hard already. She nods as he crawls between her legs. His hands brace his weight on either side of her and he pauses in his downward thrust as he moves his hand. Claire blushes as he reaches under the covers and pulls out the dildo. He looks at it a moment and then sniffs at it. Her eyes widen as he groans and then starts licking the toy.

**"Oh..."** Claire moans as she pulls him close and helps herself to positioning him at her slit. When her fingers wrap around his cock, he drops the dildo and pushes into her. **"Daddy..."** She moans as the head of his cock hits as deep as it can go.

**"You smell wonderful Claire, you taste even better..."** He says thrusting into her with as much force as he can. Each thrust hitting that one spot that it takes her so long to find with the dildo. She's keening into his shoulder in no time, her legs wrapped so tightly around him and that it almost hinders his pull outs. Her lips crush into his in a battle of forcing their tongues into each other's throats. All thoughts of father and daughter gone as their bodies satisfy each others.

Claire was close minutes ago, but she clamped down on her muscles, squeezing his cock so that his movements are harder and therefore pull more moans and grunts from him. The moment his arms quiver around her and she feels his release, it's enough to throw her over the edge as well. Claire would expect him to retreat fast. Pulling up his pants as fast as he'd pulled them off, but is surprised as he pulls out of her and continues to hold her in his arms.

Nuzzling into his embrace, she feels the drowsiness that she'd longed for all night. **"You don't need toys Clairebear... All you have to do is ask. I love you too much to leave you wanting..."** His words are very low and before she nods off, Claire wonders if he's proposing what she thinks he is.


	26. HRG, Claire & Nathan: Choices

**Title: Choices****  
****Pairing/Characters: Noah/Claire/Nathan****  
****Rating: NC17****  
****Summary: Written for the 47_trek_47 Heroes Anonymous Kink Meme****  
****Nonny's Prompt: ****HRG/Claire/Nathan blindfold you have to make your choice, Claire!****  
****Word Count: 1,546**

The setup is complete. They thought very hard about this, both agreeing it's for the best. They both love her equally, they both know it's wrong, they both want her equally, and they both know they won't share. They have a reluctant truce right now. They work together, they share custody of her, but even so they will not share her with the other, so it's her choice.

**"Claire, I'm sure you recognize my voice."**

**"And mine... Though we've not interacted as much."**

**"This is your choice. This seems like-"**

**"The only possible way to settle this-"**

**"Situation." **Claire Bennet was very confused. She was bound to a chair, naked with a blindfold on and the two voices, her fathers, were coming from the same direction. She could not tell who was where, though she heard movements, and felt shifts in the air currents.

**"What is going on... Dad? Nathan?"** She asked as she tried to move. Her wrists were secured by duct tape, she didn't need to see in order to know. Her legs were free, but that did little to calm her. She was naked in a chair in front of her dad and biological father.

**"This is for-"**

**"The best, Clairebear."** The fact that they seemed to be finishing each other's sentences started to irritate her. She turned her head to the left when a shuffling sound caught her ear.

**"Dad, why are you doing this?"** She asked, pleaded. She stiffened when a finger caressed up her thigh and a furious blush colored her cheeks as the sensations shot straight between her legs. She instinctively clamped them shut.

**"No questions from you princess."**

**"You have to decide, Clairebear."**

**"We both know you want us..."** The last statement made her gasp. She pulled on the bands around her wrists again as the blush on her cheeks darkened and her insides seeped. All of a sudden it wasn't the fact that she was being held against her will, naked and blindfolded that had her upset, but the fact that they could both see her, read her reactions that had her wetter than the ocean.

**"The thing is Clairebear, we can't share you."** Her dad's voice was so calm, so controlled that it was almost like a dream... The things he was insinuating. She didn't jump this time when she felt the caress on her left thigh. They both knew now, there was no point in pretending to be innocent.

**"Tell me what I have to do."** She said, straightening her back, head held high, wearing that blush proudly now. **"How does this... Game end?"**

**"You have to choose."**

**"One of us."**

**"But it's not that simple... See I know you princess even if I didn't raise you."**

**"Nathan thinks you'll pick me, Clairebear, and I wouldn't be happier if you did."**

**"But see that's not fair because I know you want me too. Just as much as I want you."**

**"So this will consist of touches. Who do you know the best?"**

**"Can you pick your**_** Daddies**_** touches out-"**

**"From Nathan's?" **The blush drained from her face as she realized what was to happen. She couldn't see them. She could hear them, but then that wasn't much use when she didn't know one's sounds from the other. She also realized that they themselves weren't talking and they wouldn't because she could easily tell them apart that way. They were silent. As much silent as she was blind. Claire was scared. She wanted them both, God she'd share them for all eternity if she could, but they could not share her. This would be the toughest decision of her life.

**"Let's begin... with a kiss, but first the rules."**

**"Each touch will be two-fold."**

**"One from me."**

**"And one from me."**

**"You'll guess which is which."**

**"Each correct answer gets two points for that-"**

**"Daddy. Each wrong answer gets one point for the other-"**

**"Father. Round-"**

**"One. A Kiss."** Claire didn't have time to wonder about the rules, though she'd never have to have them repeated. She hoped like hell that she could tell the difference. The first feeling she got was a palm on her cheek, just the palm, no fingers. She knew Nathan's fingers were short and thick where as her dad's were long and slender, so they'd planned on that at least. The lips that touched her were smooth and soft. The kiss was slow, tender and very intimate. His tongue gently pressing against her lips for access. Claire smiled around his tongue. She knew this. This was her dad. He was always gentle with her.

What Claire had not bargained for was the fact that the second pair of lips were just as soft, just as smooth and just as tender. Both kisses mirrored the other. She was beginning to panic and after the second kiss was done, did not have a clue which way to vote. Fuck, fuck, fuck, was her litany as she tried to pick which tasted like her dad and which was Nathan. She'd never actually kissed either on the mouth before tonight.

**"Your answers Claire?"**

**"No- Nathan was first and Noah was second."** She licked her lips hoping she sounded more certain than she felt. **"Is... Is that right? Who gets the points?" **She asked disparately wanting to know the outcome.

**"We're sorry Claire-"**

**"But the outcome won't be revealed until-"**

**"The end of the game."**  
**  
****"Round Two-"** Round after round Claire tried to focus and decided who was who. Their movements were the exact same. Any sign that she'd know them for were covered up or removed. She was actually guessing from round to round and if her hands would have been free, then she'd have bitten all her nails off by now.

**"Oh... Oh God!"** She moaned and panted as the second man licked, lapped, nibbled, and sucked at her clit. She wanted to much more, having already been teased by the first man, but no fingers were being used. She whimpered as the small kiss above her sex signaled the end. She panted, keening at the loss of stimulation. **"Please don't stop there! Gods!" **She begged childishly. Her fingers itched to finish what both bastards had started.** "Why can't I have you both?!"** She screamed all of a sudden as she realized that this was the last round. Other than fucking her with dicks she's never seen nor felt before, there were no other tests of touch to conduct.

**"Your answers?"**

She took several deep breathes, rubbing her thighs together, but groaned when that did nothing to alleviate the pressure. **"Oh Fuck. Um... Um, Na- No Noah was first, Nathan second."** Surely Nathan would be the one to bite so much. As the tests had went on, little differences in their actions had finally surfaced and though it wasn't enough to clearly point to who it was, it was enough that she at least felt secure in her choices.

**"That was-"**

**"The last round, Clairebear."**

**"You did very well."**

**"Now."** The word was whispered into her right ear. Her dad's breath ghosting over her skin sending shivers up and down her spine. She felt his hand splayed on her right thigh.

**"The results."** Nathan's breath passing over her neck on her left side, his hand mirrored to Noah's. Claire shivered in anticipation wondering who had won. Who had she chosen?

**"Fuck."** The whispered curse came from the left side and Claire couldn't help but smile as her heart lept for joy. Noah had won! Her dad had won! Her insides twisted with the knowledge that she'd finally get to fuck him. God she wanted him now, but then she felt the loss of never knowing Nathan like that. Would be easier if I could share... She thought.  
**  
****"I can't believe it."** The disbelief in her dad's voice stopped her mental victory lap. She felt cold now. Nathan sounded so disappointed and yet so had her dad.  
**  
****"Don't you dare leave me in the dark! Who won?"** She asked anticipating bad news, but then reconsidered as they were both very handsome prizes.

**"I can't believe it's a fucking tie."** Nathan's voice was angry, irritated.

**"We didn't consider that she'd get them all right. I mean two points for each round for the both of us and it's a tie." **There was a momentary paralysis of shock. She'd gotten everyone of them right?! Then a small devilish smile crept across her lips.

**"I've made my choice then. I get you both."**

**"I won't share with him!"** They both yelled at the same time, jarring her eardrums.

**"Excuse me?! You both decided I needed to choose. You both decided on just 'how' to make me choose. I CHOSE! You are both mine and no amount of bitching or suck-upery will ever make up for this humiliation and un-gratifying game you put me through."** Her chest rose and fell as she caught her breath and as she shifted her legs she remembered just how unsatisfied she really was. **"Now then, if someone doesn't untie me, take this blind fold off of me, and fuck me senseless right now. There. Will. Be. Hell to pay later."**


	27. Claire & Unknown: ClairePrompt 25

**Title: 25/100 STRANGER **

**Pairing: Clair/Unknown **

**Rating: PG13 **

**Word Count: 934 **

**Summary: Set after the Season Finale of Season 3.**

He slides up behind me as I dance. It'd been years since I allowed myself this small luxury. Hunting was what I did and I was good at it. The whole not being able to die thing helped out a lot. The club was a specials only, just in case the excitement got too much and someone used an ability.

His hands are very friendly, but I don't care. I close my eyes and imagine that they are HIS. On the bare skin of my stomach. His form pressed tightly against my back. The music changes beat and I move to the rhythm. Takes him a moment to reconnect with me. I smile as his hand gets bold and slides under my top onto my ribs, teasing the bottom of one breast. His other hand slides down to the crease of where my thigh and hip meet.

I raise my arms above and over my head, touching his hair. I image it's black and just happens to be the right length. I turn in his arms and look up into a stranger's face. I smile at him as sweetly as I can as his hands cup my ass. He dances a thigh between my legs and I grind with him. It's been a very long time since I've had sex. I usually avoid it because it makes me feel and I don't want that. I can easily read what's on this man's mind and I don't even have that ability. His dark eyes, too dark in the club to tell if they're brown, bore into mine.

He dips low because I'm so much shorter than him and am not surprised when his hands slide on the back of my thighs up and under my skirt. His fingers no doubt feel the frilly barely there panties I have on. I close my eyes and just go with it. It's easier when I imagine it's HIM. The music changes again and he's excited now. Must be one of his favorite songs or something. He hoists me up into his arms, I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. I have HIS image in my mind though and I smile, eyes still closed.

No time for groping when you're carrying someone's weight so I lean back and throw out my arms. Connected to him only by his arms around my back and my legs around his waist. He yells something that I can't nor want to hear. I lean forward again and put my arms around his neck. I play with his hair as I imagine looking into HIS eyes and playing with HIS hair. I hate to admit I miss HIM so much, but I do.

I'm too caught in the fantasy to pull away from the kiss. His lips are insistent and rough, not so different from HIM. I kiss hungrily remembering how simple and yet fulfilling simply kissing someone was. I shiver as the temperature drops a little and then my lips are burning from the cold. I pull back and open my eyes. He's still a stranger, but now with icy lips. I frown, asking him to let me go. He of course gets mad. Yells something and then stalks off. I pull my skirt back down. There's always something that shatters the illusion that it's not HIM.

I shrug, it was too young in the night for one pissed off stranger to make me want to go home. I start dancing again solo. I figure it won't be too long before another body wants to press against mine. I'm not actually looking for a one night stand, but there have been cases in the past where they'd looked a lot like HIM and I'd caved.

As the music changes again, I'm not disappointed. He's hesitant at first, his big hand sliding up and down my back as he dances in closer. I smile as I close my eyes. Too soon to want to see the real him. All too soon he's pressed firmly against me and there's a possessiveness in the way his hands move over my body. It's different. More intense and I can feel the emotions he feels when he moves his hands from one spot to the next. He tries to turn me to face him, but I refuse, dancing out of his grasp a little.

He dances in closer again and places both his hands low over my stomach, an intimate place for not actually touching me sexually. I shudder, knowing he means it as a possession. I open my eyes when I feel his lips on my neck, kissing the sweaty skin there. I bow my head as he moves across my shoulders. This guy's attitude reminds me so much of HIM that it's scary. I clamp my eyes closed once again as I let him turn me in his arms. His hands slide under my top and it brings chills to my skin when he rubs his thumbs over my nipples. I rake my fingers through his hair, daring to hope.

I pull his head down to me and I consume his mouth. His lips are soft where his kiss isn't. He bites my lip, I bite his tongue. He sucks my tongue into his mouth and pulls fast and hard leaving me dizzy. I return the favor, scraping my nails on his neck. He hisses into my mouth I'm not blind any longer. I still have my eyes closed fearing to open them to a Stranger's face, but knowing that this isn't. It's actually HIM.


	28. Nathan & Claire: ClairePrompt 58

**Title: 58/100 DINNER **

**Pairing: Nathan/Claire **

**Rating: PG **

**Word Count: 927 **

**Summary: After deciding that she needs to leave the Bennet house, Claire deicides to take her biological dad's offer to stay with him. It is understood that Noah and Claire were in a relationship which tore apart the Bennet household. Claire made the choice to separate from Noah in hopes that he'd work things out with Sandra.**

Blowing off steam, running on the treadmill. Burning off those calories from lunch. Swimming. Taking a shower. Now I sit, in the living room bored to death. It's six pm and Nathan isn't home yet. He's always home with dinner by six. I guess meetings went over or he had- Hell I don't know what he does all day. The point is I'm hungry and food isn't here yet.

I flip through the channels idly while twirling a strand of hair between my fingers. I let it air dry which I shouldn't do because it gets so poufy. There's absolutely nothing on and my stomach's growled for the seventeenth time already. I get up (for the sixth time) and look through the cabinets and fridge in hopes that something would be there (that wasn't there the last five times I did this). "Damn it." He'd left me a number to call in case of an emergency. I was sorely tempted to call just to yell that I was hungry.

I flop back on the couch grabbing the blanket that always smells like him, wide open spaces and fresh crisp wind, when there's a knock on the door. "About time!" I yell getting up and throwing open the door. "I'm starv- Oh." It's not Nathan with his arms full of food. It's his chauffeur. I cross my arms over my chest with a bored expression, "Where is he?"

"If you would Miss Bennet, come with me."

"What?"

"Mr. Petrelli has asked me to pick you up for dinner." My stomach growls as do I.

"Mr. Petrelli better be getting his ass home. I'm not-"

"We will be late if you do not hurry and change." I look down at my blue jean shorts and normal t-shirt. My freshly painted toes sticking out of flip-flops. I smile.

"Fancy place I take it?" The driver nods. "One moment." I turn, closing the door. Rude, but hey whatever. I grab my bag and keys. I step outside and lock the door. Walking to the car. "Well come on. I'm hungry."

"But Miss Bennet you are requested to dress appropriately... Wait!" I don't. I pull open my door and jump in. Nathan forgets to feed me, he forgets to call and say we're eating out, then I'll forget to change.

"Let's go." The driver reluctantly gets in and we're off. Takes about fifteen minutes in DC traffic to get to the restaurant. I'm out of the car before Pierre can get around to opening my door. I try and not laugh as the rich snots walking through the restaurant doors making disapproving noises at my clothes. I don't care. I'm still very hungry.

"I'm sorry Miss Bennet, but you are not properly attired. Please-"

"I'm sorry, but Miss Bennet is my guest and she can wear what she pleases." Nathan says smoothly as he walks up looking every bit a Senator.

"But sir the other guests-"

"Can deal with one young lady not having the proper attire." I want to stick my tongue out to the stuck up Ma tre D but decide to follow Nathan like a good little girl to our table. "I would have thought you'd want to be presentable..." He says low to me.

"Sorry, I was too hungry to think about appearances. You could have called you ass." I hear a few people chuckle at my language or was it my clothes, who gives a crap.

"Yes, I could have. I'm sorry." He holds the chair out for me. I sit smiling at the people staring. I'm a bit self conscious, but too hungry to care. "How was your day?"

"Boring, have you ordered?" I ask looking at the menu the waiter hands me. "I want a coke to drink-"

"Tea." Nathan says interrupting me. I look at him. "No I haven't ordered, was waiting for you."

"Hmm. What kept you at the office so long?" I feel like steak. Mmmm, a nice medium rare steak sounds really good.

"The usual. All very boring." I roll my eyes setting the menu down.

"I don't know if you know this, but Nathan I have no clue what you do while you're at work. You hardly talk to me about anything besides my mother and your sons." I lower my voice, leaning across the table a little, "This is as awkward for me as it is for you. I don't know how to treat you and you don't know what to do with me. It's fine. I expected that, but common decency like calling me when you'll be late and talking to me as if I might care about what you are doing during the day is a damn good start." I'm seconds done when I realize what I've said and my cheeks flame. I pick the menu back up, hiding.

The waiter comes back with our drinks, tea the prick and we order. I have nothing to hide behind now and I hazard a look up and catch his eyes. He's smiling at me. "What?" I sip my tea. He does that little lip pout and shakes his head.

"Nothing, it's just I never thought you'd be interested in anything I say. You're honest, when you're hungry." I crack a smile as he does. "You're also right. I don't know how to act with you. The instinct to act like a father to you isn't there because, well you have or had a father." I realize that subject will always be touchy. I nod, letting him know I agreed.


	29. Nathan & Claire: ClairePrompt 59

**Title: 59/100 FOOD **

**Pairing: Nathan/Claire **

**Rating: PG **

**Word Count: 1,033 **

**Summary: After deciding that she needs to leave the Bennet house, Claire deicides to take her biological dad's offer to stay with him. It is understood that Noah and Claire were in a relationship which tore apart the Bennet household. Claire made the choice to separate from Noah in hopes that he'd work things out with Sandra.**

I'm going stir crazy. I've been in this nice house that isn't my home for two weeks now. He's always gone because he's a freaking Senator. I am here of my own free will though so I can't really complain. 'My' room, which is just a fancy name for the guest room is nice enough, but it's not mine. Nothing in this house is mine except the clothes I brought from home. I'm tired of staring at the walls and I've yet to venture outside to the pool. I didn't bring a swimsuit, though I should have.

I wake up at eight like usual and because there's nothing to do, lay in the bed till ten. I'm so bored I could cry. No one texts me because I don't have any friends. You'd think I was an orphan in a halfway home, but no I'm Claire Bennet and I'm staying with my biological father, Nathan Petrelli.

I get up, staying in my PJs because Nathan's gone to work by now. I head to the kitchen. I want coffee and lots of it. The caffeine buzz I get for like five minutes is enough to wake me up. I hear a curse though. An audible curse from the kitchen.

"Damn it. The bag is too fucking small!" I pause. What the hell is Nathan doing not at work? I look down at my PJs, very inappropriate for Nathan to see me in. I run back to 'my' room and change into a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. Bare footed I walk into the kitchen.

"What the hell-" I stop midsentence as I take in the view. Nathan Petrelli, Junior Senator in Washington, DC is covered from waist to face in vanilla and chocolate icing. Before him sits a mountain of yellow and chocolate cupcakes. I cannot help but laugh. He has a glob of icing on his cheek and chin. His face is very serious as he tried his damnedest to put icing in one of those professional icing bags. "What on Earth are you trying to do? What is all this?" He looks up and smiles.

"It's not as easy as the DVD says it should be." He nods to the small TV on the counter. There's chocolate frosting on the fast-forward and rewind buttons. I'm continuously laughing. It's too funny. "Are you going to laugh all day or help me put icing on Simon's Birthday cupcakes?" I bend over trying to breath, I'm laughing so hard. I can hear him huff, trying to get angry. I sober.

"Why not. So when is this party? And why haven't you said anything about it?" I walk into the disaster zone, knowing that I will not leave without icing all over me. I take the bag from him and search the drawers for a spatula looking utensil. "First off, you're not decorating a wedding cake, no need for the fancy bag." I laugh again at his stunned face and stick my tongue out at him.

"The party is this afternoon. I've got the boys all weekend. Really? I don't need that damn bag?" I laugh, he sounds outraged.

"Nope." I take the spatula and one cupcake frosting it with ease and without mess. I smile, teasing. I really shouldn't have. In a flash he's dabbed icing on my cheek. He chuckles. "Oh this means war!" I scoop a glob of chocolate on the spatula but it drops before I can get it to his face. I throw the useless utensil down and use fingers as he continues to dab and dollop on my person. I get madder with each new spot. "Damn it!"

"Hey, hey, hey just evening us up a bit." He holds up his hands and I dab chocolate on his nose to match the vanilla. I'm not even sure how it started but now we're running around the island throwing frosting everywhere. I'm on one side and he's on the other. We're both laughing. It is actually fun. "You're not going to get away from me!"

"Look again mister! I am away from you! You can't hop across the island to get me and neither can I, I guess it's a draw!" He grins devilishly and grabs the little food-colored tubes, a blue one. I wonder what he's going to do when he opens it and squirts it across the island. The distance is good and I lands on my shirt because I was too stunned to react. "HEY!" I grab a tube of red, but he's moving and I can't hit him. I run as well so we stay on opposite sides.

"I don't play fair. I'm a politician remember, Claire." I stick out my tongue and dodge the last of his blue tube. I squirt the last of my red and it finally hits him in the chest.

"YES! I GOT YOU! We're both out now! Truce?" I celebrate too early as I catch that mischievous glint in his eye that only Petrellis seem to get. I have one second to think 'Oh shit' before he uses his freaking flying ability to soar over the damned island and tackle me into the living room floor. "Shit!"

"I never play fair." I'm pinned under him, icing everywhere and staining the carpet red and blue. I can't help but laugh though.

"You cheated!" He grins, which makes my stomach flop funnily.

"I'm a politician, I told you." I shake my head, still laughing and wondering just why he hasn't got up yet.

"You can't cheat and lie ALL the time!" He shakes his head still grinning. He uses his finger to wipe a dollop of chocolate icing from my nose then leans in and kisses my nose. I'm too stunned to say anything. I have a hard time knowing how to act around him anyway. He's my biological dad, but I had a father. He's a stranger really. What he did was not what a normal father would do.

"Come on," He props himself up and then gets to his feet, holding out his hand for mine. I take it, "the kitchen is a mess and I think I'll order a cake instead..."

"Yeah since we used all the frosting on each other." He laughs, it's deep and reverberates through the house.


	30. Sylar & Claire: ClairePrompt 78

**Title: 78/100 WHERE?  
**

**Pairing: Claire, Sylar **

**Rating: PG **

**Word Count: 1,216 **

**Summary: Set after the Season Finale of Season 3.**

So they send me where? Where Sylar's 'buried' of course. He's been underground for decades. When they finally caught him, the new Company that is, they said the best way to contain him was to pump in full of drugs and keep him in a coma, forever. I knew they'd end up needing his help. I shake my head as I let go of Peter. He'd been ordered to teleport me here. I'd been ordered to use any means necessary to get Sylar to help us. I was screwed.

"Why do I get stuck with these type of missions? Why?!" Peter chuckles behind me, but elects to stay behind. Smart choice really since Peter's face was the last thing Sylar had seen. Trying to impersonate the president had been a very bad idea. The people who'd decided Sylar's fate were all dead and gone. Now, now the committee needed Sylar's help. I hated to admit that we did need him, no one else was powerful enough to stop the newest threat.

He'd gotten the nickname, Cannibal after a half-consumed human body was left behind when our agents had found his lair. No one wanted to go up against this guy because he was just as powerful, if not more than Sylar had ever been. Rumor has it that he took on the specials' abilities through consuming them. Made my skin crawl just thinking about it. Good news was he could be killed. Sylar, Peter and I were the only ones who had cellular regeneration and the Cannibal hasn't made a meal of us yet.

This was the place they stuck specials who were too dangerous to live with normals. All had been tried fairly, all were sentenced here till they died, and all of them deserved what they got. I head down into the bowels of the place. Where the medical facilities are and past. The cold storage lockers for the dead are down here and one special room for him. I know Sylar will be pissed and I just hope that he'll listen to me before trying to kill me.

The lead doctor nods to me as he turns off the automatic drip for the drugs continuously pumped into him. It'll take twenty minutes for the drugs to wear off on a normal person. Sylar's groaning in the two minutes it takes for me to get to his side. He's strapped to the bed, but as soon as they cut the curare drip he'll have all his abilities back.

I watch as his dark brown eyes flutter open and he looks around. I can see the emotions crossing his face as he realizes what has happened. I know anger will be the last one to cross it and I'm not disappointed. I grimace at the hate in his eyes as they lock onto mine. "Hello Claire." The acid drips from each word. I know he's trying to use his abilities and I can see the anger burn more when he can't. "Where am I? What year is it?"

I try not to show I'm afraid, but other than the Cannibal, I've only ever been afraid of Sylar. "You've been locked in a coma for thirty-seven years..." I trail off as I get another nod from the doctor, the curare drip has been stopped. "Listen, I can't apologize for the government which put you here, kept you dead-like... But I can say I'm sorry for not begging them to let you go-"

"Lies are ugly Claire. I don't like them, they make people who say them ugly and you are not an ugly person Claire." The anger in his eyes are still there, but his voice is calm and he's in control. He knows that he'll have his abilities back. He's confident. I sigh.

"Ok, I'm not sorry. I didn't ask on your behalf, but you are the only one who can stop this bastard. Only you." There it is. I knew it wouldn't take long to surface. The smugness. I look away. I can hear the seconds ticking by as he slowly gains control over his abilities again. Any minute the restraints will snap and he'll get up, probably throwing me against the wall or something.

"Oh, the irony, huh Claire? I mean, the last thing I remember was wanting to impersonate the president so that I could 'help' people like us. Now, now after I was imprisoned I am needed to help people like us." He starts laughing. A deep reverberating laugh that makes my skin crawl. I remember my Superior s orders: Get Gabriel Gray, aka Sylar, to help catch this bastard by any means necessary.

"I can offer you your freedom." I'm not lying and he knows this.

"That won't matter in the long run. You know very well that once I do what's needed of me, they won't be able to find me again." I watch his fingers flex and then the restraints are gone. I brace for whatever he throws at me, but nothing comes. He's standing in front of me when I open my eyes. I take a step back.

"Everyone thinks the Cannibal is far more powerful than you." His hand comes up and I don't move. He rubs his knuckles along my cheek and I shiver from how cold he is.

"We'll see about that." His hand wraps around my neck, it's so big and despite my ability I'm scared he'll choke me. "Besides, I haven't really decided to help you. What if I think his cause it more worthy?" Instinctively my hand comes up and my fingers wrap around his wrist, as if I could make him let me go.

"He eats people for their abilities. I highly doubt that's to your liking." I'm trying my best to not let him unnerve me, but it's fruitless. I think he's like a dog as in he can smell my fear.

"You're right, that's just disgusting." His fingers tighten around my neck and I almost panic until they loosen. "So touchy, so scared. I like it."

"So will you help? Will you stop him?" I glance up at him, he's looking at my hair, I think. His other hand comes up and he snatches at my ponytail, releasing my long dark hair.

"I can't have someone living in my world that's more powerful than me. Either he'll share his powers with me or I'll take them." His eyes catch mine and he smiles, "You look so different Claire, why brown hair?" I shrug, he leans down, face closer to mine. His hand holds me in place. "What are your people offering me? To help? Surely they think they have a bargaining chip."

"They.. They think because of your... interest in me before that it'd be enough to get you to help us." His grin becomes feral.

"They've sold you like a cheap whore have they?" He shakes his head, "No, no, no that just won't do. My trophies are won. Fought over, died over, and killed over. No I won't accept you as some peace offering. I'll earn you. Killing the Cannibal I'll do that for me." He leans in, nose to my hair as he inhales. His lips brush my temple and then I'm free and he's gone.


	31. HRG & Future Claire: Dark Goddess

**Title: Dark Goddess **

**Pairing/Characters: Noah & Claire **

**Rating: PG 13 **

**Summary: Post 5YG with a little of Season 3 mixed in for color **

**Word Count: 1,112**

She steps out in the alleyway and I have to do a double take. The last time I had seen my Clairebear she was naive with golden curls. Now she was a dark angel in black leather. I shivered at the hints of skin that was showing. The father in me screamed that she was wearing something that would get her raped... by me.

She levels the gun that looks way too big for her hands at me. I'm not scared, I've died three times already and I keep coming back, all because of this dark angel's blood. "Claire." I state simply as the wind blows and those long dark locks kick up. Her kohl-ed eyes are narrowed and I can't tell her eye color from here.

"It's been a very long time dad." She accentuates the word 'dad' and it makes me think that she's thinking very naughty things. I straighten my glasses and a memory of the horn rimmed ones I used to wear kicks up. She'd picked those out at age thirteen. Here she was freshly twenty-one. A lot of things had changed.

"What's the point Claire? Who is this serving?" Her aim never waivers and I should know, I'm the one who taught her how to shoot. No not shoot, I taught her how to kill. She smiles one of those half smiles that only lifts one corner of that pouty mouth. I think, unbidden, about who's kissed that mouth and I get a bit jealous. No not jealous, protective, fuck it, who am I kidding? I'm jealous.

"Peter did this. He has to pay." I shake my head at her logic. She was on the same side as I was. She knew... But who had gotten to her? Who had warped my bright angel into this dark Goddess? She sighed and my eyes are drawn to her tight bodice, a hint of cleavage making my face warm for staring.

"I am not Peter, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that!" Her snarl contorts her face into an ugly picture but even so she's still gorgeous.

"Who's done this to you?"

"You did this to me!" She screams it even as her gun remains perfectly still. She was emotional but it was not coloring her tactical decisions. She was a perfect solider, I had trained her well.

"I did not-"

Nothing what so ever. Nothing, you're right dad, you did nothing when they dragged me off. You did nothing while I was tortured for secrets I didn't know. You did nothing while Sylar took my perverted thoughts of you and twisted them. You did nothing." Each word sliced through me like bullets from her gun. I was doubled over just from her words. Tears in my eyes as I imagined her pain. I'm so sorry... All I could do was think it because it was far too late to tell her.

I fell to my knees, my eyes on the ground as I took the pain I should have. She was right, every word was true. I had done nothing. I couldn't blame Peter who had said he'd rescue her, I couldn't blame Hiro who had said he'd find her and prevent it from happening. I blamed myself because I had entrusted her rescue to others. Suddenly I hear metal against concrete as the gun skidded next to my hand. I look up and she's there. Tears making ugly black rivers down her cheeks. "I... I'm so sorry..."

She looked at me then looked up into the sky and screamed. It raised the fine hairs on my neck. I could hear all the pain and fear in that scream. She fell to her knees before me. I could see the defeat in her eyes. I wanted to enfold her in my arms, but dared not touch her. "Sylar told me you were dead." Her green eyes locked on mine. "He said the sick and unnatural feelings I had for you sickened you. That you ended up blowing your head off because of your guilt."

"You didn't look surprised to see me though..." I trail off as I remember coming face to face with Parkman, the struggle and how he'd tried to shoot me in the head. Thankfully Tracy had happened by on an errand from Peter. She'd saved my life, paying me back for a long ago debt.

"He's no Nathan and he's surely no you... You two were the only ones I could never tell when you were lying. Sylar is very easy to read... but at the times... I was broken... vulnerable..." She wraps her arms around her middle and doubles over, I suppose remembering the pain. She looks up awkwardly, fresh tears in her eyes, "I knew he only did it to keep my by his side... When... When I found out Nathan was dead..." This time I did make the effort and gathered this dark goddess in my arms.

Her hands wrapped around the back of my neck as I pulled her close. I sat back on my heels as I pulled her into my lap, cradling her like a lost child. "It's alright... Claire... Clairebear." I stumble over the pet name I'd called her so long ago. She rests her forehead against mine and I watched as the tears fell. Her fingers tightened on my neck and I couldn't help but feel that something was off. Not right.

"I thought you were dead... I saw you die twice with my own eyes. I saw you come back twice... But I thought you were really dead..." I felt her pain, I really did. I was an insane man when she'd been taken. It had taken me divorcing myself from my work to just let Peter and Hiro be her rescuers. They were the best after all. I could do nothing. I was still mortal. Still normal. I put my hands in her hair, delighted when the band holding it in a ponytail snaps. The brown locks float around us on the wind and I look into her eyes.

"I'm here Claire, I'm not dead. You saved me more times than I can count-" I'm cut off as an unusual emotion crosses her face and then her mouth his on mine. My senses as her father surface and I go to push her away, but find I can't. My fingers harden in her hair and pull her closer. She shifts her body on mine, straddling my waist which pushes me back onto my ass on the wet pavement. I don't care as I drink her in. She's not my daughter any longer. She's my dark angel now.


	32. HRG & Sandra Sylar

"Where's your cell phone?!" Noah Bennet yelled at the woman he thought wasn't his wife. She looked like Sandra, felt like her, smelled like her, and yet some other sense he had knew this was not Sandra.

"In my pocket!" She yells back, sobbing into the table. Noah's hand releases her neck and he uses his hips to keep her body pinned to the table as the gun dug into the base of her skull. He digs around in her coat pocket and liberates the ringing cell phone. He flips it open.

"Hello?" There's a pause on the other line and then, faintly.

"Dad? Where's mom? I'm..." Lyle Bennet continued to talk about Mr. Muggles and some medication, but Noah was not listening. He'd been so sure. So absolutely sure that this was not Sandra, but Sylar in disguise. Sandra tells him where to tell Lyle the medication for the damn dog is. He quickly hangs up and releases his wife.

Sandra turns towards her husband and crosses her arms. Tears are streaming down her face. "What the hell, Noah?!" She screams at the man as he re-holsters his gun.

"Sandra," He pauses holding up his hands, tears in his eyes. "You have to believe me, Sylar... Sylar is a shapeshifter now-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She screams as he takes a step closer.

"He came by my apartment with divorce papers as YOU!" Noah pauses as he watches the woman he's loved since before Lyle, before Claire, before the Company even breaks down. He rushes to her side and pulls her into his arms. "You have to believe me, Sylar pretended to be you. I... I didn't know... I had to know for sure..." He trails off as he pulls her face to his and kisses her. Her arms snake around his neck and his heart flutters as he feels her kiss him back. Perhaps this can be their reconciliation. He does love her, sure it took this separation and not knowing or really caring where Claire was, in order for him to remember his love for her. "I love you, you have to believe me!" Sandra looks up into his blue eyes and smiles.

"I do believe you." She kisses him again and then the longing, the raw hunger of her in his arms once again takes over and he's shedding her clothes as she helps him out of his. They navigate the predictable layout of the hotel room furniture and make it to the bed. He's already hard, she's ready and they make haste in building a rhythm as he kisses her and worships her body.

He's always taken care with her, thinking she'd break if he did anything too rough, but those hesitant feelings are gone and he bucks into her as if she's Claire's age and can take it. She's not complaining as she throws her head back and moans her pleasure for him. He adores her breasts, small and yet still pert and waiting for his touch. They build into their climaxes together, but Sandra breaks first. As her body rides the waves of pleasure, Noah thrusts a few more times and then releases as well.

"I love you..." Sandra pants beside her sweaty man. Noah looks at her and admires her aged beauty, her mussed up hair, and the glistening of sweat on her face. He leans over and kisses her mouth once more.

"I love you too." He says pulling her into his arms knowing that she'll nod off to sleep in a few minutes.

....

Several blocks down the street a cell phone rings. The woman has to juggle a brown paper back of groceries as she clutches in her purse for the phone. Flipping it open she answers, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?! Bennet will be back at his apartment in less than twenty minutes. I think he's onto us." The irritating voice takes a moment for the woman to recognize as the sickly looking man her husband works with.

"Why the hell are you calling me about my husband? He works for you not me." The line clicks off and Sandra Bennet looks at her cell phone.


	33. Lyle, Claire, & HRG: NC17

**Title: Like Father, Like Son **

**Rating: NC17 **

**Pairing: Noah/Claire/Lyle **

**Written for the Rare Pairing Anonymous Kink Meme **

**Word Count: 986**

He has her pinned against his closet door, "This isn't funny Lyle." Claire says as Lyle Bennet's hands caress up her sides pulling on the bathing suit cover up. She can't help but shiver at his touch, so intimate so NOT brotherly.

"Oh don't play coy sis, how long have you been screwing him?" Claire's eyes widen at the venom she hears in her little brother's voice. His fingers tangle in the strings of her bikini bottoms as his knee slides between her legs.

"How, how did you know? We were discreet, never in the house..." Her hands are on his chest, but not pushing him away any longer. Lyle's head ducks down to her neck biting and kissing along it.

"I've known for a month now... Ever since he started moaning your name while I sucked his dick." Claire gasps and then there's no breath as Lyle's mouth covers hers. He's needy and demanding, nothing like Noah and yet very similar. The kiss ends and Claire's panting as Lyle's fingers finally undoes the knot at her hips. One side dangles down, the bottoms only on by his weight against her and his knee at her sex.

"He... you...?" Claire can't really think as Lyle's rough hands remove her cover up and the bikini top. His fingers are calloused, she guesses from mowing the grass or something, but the rough scratchy skin is enticing her.

Lyle chuckles darkly as he hoists her small frame upwards and buries his face between her breasts. One side of her bottoms is still tied and as he runs his fingers along the bare skin of the other side she shivers and moans. If she fuzzes her mind just a bit, she can pretend that it's Noah.

Claire wraps her legs around Lyle's waist and her arms around his neck. He supports her back as they move to his bed. It's broad daylight and everyone is home, just out back near the pool. Lyle roughly pulls the bottoms off and then hovers, staring at her curvy features. "Are you wet for me?" He asks, wondering if she's still thinking of their dad.

Lyle's boxers are down before Claire has time to answer and then the door slams open. Claire shrieks, but Lyle stands confident, erection proudly shown. It Noah Bennet. "I figured you'd take it this far, son."

"What did you expect?! You have me suck you off and you don't even have the decency to call my name? MY NAME?" Noah sighs and fans his hands down to convey for Lyle to lower his voice. He steps into the room and closes the door.

"It's nothing against you, Lyle. Really..." Claire sits up, mesmerized by the scene. She'd have never thought Lyle would be jealous of their relationship or that he'd want more from Noah.

"Show me." Lyle places his hands on his hips and the way he's standing makes Claire think of Peter Pan. She smiles as Noah purposefully strides to Lyle, fists his hair, and kisses him soundly on the mouth. Claire's insides turned to goo watching her lover and her brother make out. She keens and rubs her thighs together.

Lyle has Noah's swim trunks down before the kiss ends and she can see that they are both hard and ready. Noah's panting from the kiss or maybe from the arousal as Lyle laughs triumphantly. "We'll both fuck her." He says matter-of-fact-ly.

"Lyle..."

"No worries, Dad. You'll fuck her through me." He looks at Claire hungrily and she's just panting for both their hands on her. Lyle walks to the table beside his bed and both Noah and Claire watch his erection bob. He pulls out lubrication and tosses it to Noah. "You'll fuck me, while I fuck her."

Lyle jumps on the bed beside Claire and crawls over her. Her hands wrap around his neck and pulls him down for a searing kiss. Without preamble, Lyle slides into her and she gasps into his mouth. He's filling her just as Noah does. He moves a little, but not enough and Claire's impatient. "Calm down Clairebear, I have to get Lyle ready first." Noah says over Lyle's shoulder. He bends down and kisses Lyle's shoulder and Claire just about comes right then.

"Oh... God!" She roughly fists Lyle's hair and pulls his head down to her. She bites and sucks on his lip as his hands tease her skin. Lyle moans as Noah's fingers work on his backside.

"So tight son..." Lyle shakes his head as Claire has her teeth on his bottom lip.

"You... You're... The first..." He's enjoying it too much to finish his sentences. When Noah pushes three fingers in, Lyle twitches and groans which plunges him deeper into Claire. She sees stars at the depth and cries out with pleasure.

"Fuck! Noah I won't be able to last too long if you don't fucking hurry!" She distracts herself by sucking on Lyle's tongue. She loves his moans and groans.

"God, that feels good." Noah moans out as he slowly slides into his son, which pushes Lyle forward too.

"Fuck!" Lyle moans into Claire's shoulder.

"Ohhhh!" Claire's eyes are closed as they all start to move now. There's no way she'll last too long. Every movement Noah makes pushes Lyle right into that perfect spot and she's already so fucking wet.

"Ohh, Lyle." Noah hisses between his teeth as Lyle chuckles darkly once again. Claire's sufficiently distracted and doesn't care that neither are thinking about her. She's gone in four strokes and cries out, her muscles clutching around Lyle who also cries out.

Both voices of his children climaxing sent Noah well over the edge and he takes care not to collapse on top of Lyle. "Oh fucking god!" Claire exclaims. "Like father, like son."


	34. HRG & Claire: Prompt 10

**Title: Past **

**Pairing/Characters:Noah & Claire **

**Rating: PG **

**Summary: Prompt #10 of 20 **

**Word Count: 1,014**

_"Whether you're sixteen, thirty-two or sixty-four-"_

_"When you're sixty-four-"_

_"I'll always be there for you."_

I'd waited too long. His glasses rested on the rollaway table that drapes the bed. He looked very old without them, very wrong and I wanted to place them on his face. I refrained since he was sleeping. He smiled in his sleep which made me smile. I traced my fingers along the lines on his face. The worry lines, the smiles lines, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. He looked so old and I, I still looked seventeen. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I continued to watch him sleep. I could tell he was in pain. The little twitches and the grimaces. My hand rests on his hand and I twine my fingers with his. He sighs and I lean closer to see if he was saying anything. The door opens and the fidgety old nurse finally leaves.

"Finally." I say pulling the syringe out of my pocket. I take my jacket off and prep the vein, having done this so often it's almost routine. I drew the blood effortlessly the whole disappearing as fast as I made it. I smile leaning up to inject my blood into his IV.

"Stop." The word is so low and whispery that I almost miss it. I smile looking down into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Nonsense, this will make you feel a lot better and you won't be dying anymore." I can't help but hear the warble in my voice as I say the last. I can't imagine a world without my dad.

"I... I don't want... It..." The slowness of the words meant he was really in pain, which meant he wasn't thinking straight. I smile and rub my thumb along his face.

"It's alright Dad, the pain will be gone in a minute." I turn my attention back to the needle when I feel the bed shift. He was sitting up slowly. His hand was already on mine as I frowned. "Dad, if I don't give you this then-"

"I'll... die... Which is the way it is meant to be..." I suddenly realize what he means and panic sets in.

"No! I can't lose... You have to let me!" I turn back to the syringe and prepare to push it, ignoring his feeble attempts to keep me from doing it. He's so weak it breaks my heart. I did wait way too long this time.

"Clairebear..." My thumb's on the plunger and I can't help but pause.

"Dad... I can't lose you again..." I look down as I feel his arm wrap around my waist. I should just disregard his pleas. He can kick my ass when he gets out of this horrible hospital. He pulls me to sit beside him on the bed.

"Clairebear, I was there for you when you were sixteen. I was there for you when you were thirty-two... You turned sixty-four six years ago and I was still here for you... I'm ninety-eight years old and you've revived me seven times..." He pauses as his breathing gets harsher. I have tears streaming down my face as I remember, perfectly, the day he'd told me something similar. I knew where this was going, but I didn't want it.

"Dad, I still need you..."

"No you don't sweetie, not anymore... You can take care of yourself now. Have for decades now.... I did not complain the last time because I was still keeping my end of the deal... I have seen you through sixty-four birthdays with the looks of the seventeen year old daughter I raised... I belong to the past Clairebear..." I throw my arms around him knowing he is right. He wants to pass this time. To finally die and it's killing me to watch it. I could still simply push the plunger in and argue about it next time around, but I wasn't so sure it'd be something we could get past. I couldn't wait another six or twenty years before seeing him again.

"Dad I am not ready to say good bye to you..." I think he's trying to breathe when I realize he's laughing. I find it odd when I have tears and fears of never seeing him again.

"You've had seven tries at saying good bye, Clairebear and you haven't been able to... I'm sorry, but this time you must... I'm a tired old man who's seen way more than I should have... I had to watch your mother die... I was able to see Lyle married with children.... But it's time for me to move on Claire... You know this..." I hug him tightly knowing I won't be able to watch it. Knowing that as soon as I let go of him I'll have to leave. I can't watch him pass... Having the hope that he's still alive somewhere might be enough, but I can't watch him die... Not when I have the means to keep him here with me.

"Dad..." I sniffle, pulling back looking into his eyes. His glasses are still off his face which is wrong. I reach behind me and grab them. I swipe at my eyes so I can see him better. I gently place the glasses on his face and then lean in and kiss each cheek. His expression is serene, resolute.

"You can say it Clairebear... You can... It's time..." I shake my head and place my hands on the sides of his face. Fresh tears blur my vision as I lean in and kiss his forehead. Shaking my head I let him go and stand up.

"I can't... Dad, I can't... I love you..." I look at him one last time and then turn and walk out of the room. I can hear his soft voice calling my name and it breaks my heart. It'll be the last time I ever see him even though I left the syringe with my blood in it. He won't use it. I cannot say good bye to him. I never will.


	35. HRG & Claire: Prompt 11

**Title: Chair **

**Pairing/Characters: Noah & Claire **

**Rating: PG **

**Summary: Prompt #11 of 20 **

**Word Count: 380**

"Dad! The chair's stuck again!" Claire Bennet was very sick of getting caught with the footrest on the recliner up. She couldn't get out of the chair when that happened. Her legs were too short. There's a bark of laughter from the kitchen and Claire says a few dirty words to Noah Bennet's good humor.

"Hold on Clairebear." He of course takes his time because she's stuck until he helps her. He sets the newly cooked pancake on a plate and wipes his hands to go and help. She has the world's meanest look on her face and he can't help but laugh more. "It's fine, I can fix it." He holds out his hands for her and she takes them. He pretends not to see her panties under the short sleep shirt as he helps her out of the chair.

"Thanks. That pisses me off so bad."

"Calm down, it's Saturday morning and we have pancakes." Noah sits down in the chair as dignified as he can and tries to get the footrest to go down. Claire crosses her arms over her chest and smiles.

"See, not so easy is it?" The smug smile disappears when the chair gives a hard grinding noise and then closes. "Damn it. It's cause you have longer legs." She puffs and sulks. Noah pulls her into his arms chuckling.

"I'm the grown up, we're supposed to 'fix' things." She leans against him smiling.

"I just hate getting stuck in it." He pulls her more into a hug, sympathizing. They lean back and Claire shrieks as the footrest pops back out.

"Shit. I think it's really broke now." Noah would be able to get up easily were it not for the hundred and ten pound blonde on top of him. Claire looks at him and blushes.

"Hmm, guess we're stuck." Claire says biting her lip.

"Oh, whatever shall we do." He chuckles as he slides her up his body. She straddles his waist bending down to kiss him softly.

"I could get up if I wanted to." She says grinning wickedly.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Noah asks as his hands slip under her sleep shirt.

"Exactly."


End file.
